Ignite
by Tayswiftfan242
Summary: Kate is injured in a boarding, She is taken to hospital but will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.- The Boarding gone wrong**

Clear blue sky all around and there is nothing but Blue Ocean for miles, Kate thinks to her as she gazes out to sea. "Beautiful day isn't it X?" Kate hadn't realised that swain was talking to him until after he had said the question swain asks as he comes up for his watch, "yeah you could say that" Kate replied absent minded. "Mam you should take a look at this" said nav. Kate walked over to the radar machine, "that's weird there were no ships on the radar 10 minutes and now there is two" said Kate as she pointed out the two dots which were now at the bottom of the screen and conjoining. "Nav can you get an EOD on them yet?" asked Kate returning to the seat and starting to talk into the speakers in the galley, "CO to bridge, CO to bridge" said Kate.

"What is the situation X?" Mike said as he comes up the stairs, "Sir we appear to have a boat doing illegal fishing on the horizon" she replied. "Well then we are just going to have to do something about that aren't we, X organise to send a RHIB over there and pronto" ordered Mike. "Yes sir" said Kate. "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding station" Kate ordered into the microphone.

Within Minutes there is a RHIB in the water and on its way to the illegal fishing boat, mike watched with despair in his eyes as he saw the woman he loved heading over to a boat who could have many different death traps, "X-RAY 82 this is Hammersly over" mike spoke into the radio. "Hammersly this is X-RAY 82 over" Kate replied, "thanks for checking in X carry on" mike requested "will do sir, X-RAY 82 out". The RHIB arrived at the Fishing boat and boarded.

"Spider and Buffer you check the Bridge and 2dads with me" Kate ordered, everyone searched the boat but no-one was recovered. Just as the crew were about to leave, gunshots were fired. Mike looked over towards the boat. Suddenly he saw what he feared, Kate lying on deck unconscious and red blood covering her navy overalls. "X-RAY 82 this is Hammersly over" mike shouted into the radio. There was no reply. "X-RAY 82 this is Hammersly over" Mike tried again. Still there was no reply and then all of a sudden Buffer's voice came over the radio. "Sir there's been an incident and the X is badly injured, she's been shot in the chest and is really badly bleeding, turns out these people on the boat are escaped prisoners , But we need swain over here ASAP" Buffer said, "right we will send him over right away and tell the AFP about the boat" mike replied.

The second RHIB was in the water and over to the Boat within minutes. Buffer handed the Radio to Swain "Swain how is she?" mike asked, "not good sir she needs instant medical treatment because the bullet has hit her right above where the Heart is located and if she doesn't get proper treatment then she will not make it" swain replied, with tears welling up in his eyes he said "alright swain I'll organise for a Medivac to make its way over, just try to keep her stable" "I will try to sir" Swain said and then finished the radio conversation. Soon after the second RHIB left the boat the AFP arrived and took control of the situation


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Helicopter Arrives and Everyone is worried about Kate**

"Bring her in here, boys" swain said as Buffer and 2dads carried the Bleeding, pale Kate into the wardroom and lays her on the table, "right now how far away is the Medivac?" swain asked. "They are just about to land Swain so they will be down in a few minutes" bomber replied.  
A few minutes passed and Mike was helping carry Kate, the one he was uncontrollably in love with out to a helicopter to take her to hospital in the hope that she will make it to the hospital and make a full recovery from the bullet landing in her chest. He let go of Kate's hand and told her that he would come see her when they got back to port.  
That was it, there was nothing more he could now it was all up to the hospital staff to save her. The helicopter left as soon as Kate was safely inside and under the care of the doctors in the helicopter.  
Mike went back to his cabin to continue with paperwork he was doing. Mean while up on the bridge, "hey Nav do you think she'll make it, do you think that X will survive?" asked 2dads walking up the stairs, "2dads this is not the time to be asking that, of course X will survive she's a fighter and we know it" nav replied. Mike walks up the stairs to the bridge listening to the conversation going on, "I hope their right, because otherwise how am I going to tell Kate how I really feel about her" mike thought to himself.

*_Several Hours Later*_

Mike was sitting in the captain's chair gazing out to sea, he kept hearing her voice calling him but he knew that he was just imagining it, "sir NAVCOM are on the phone for you, Sir, Sir" RO called, Mike looked up, everyone could tell that he had tears in his eyes by the way he just stared in a down sort of way. "right, put them on to me" mike said walking over to the satellite phone and talking into it "CO of Hammersly Mike Flynn speaking... Yes sir.. I understand sir, thankyou sir... and sir May I ask How X is?... Yes sir that's Good sir.. Thankyou sir and Goodbye" Mike hug up the phone and returned to his seat. "Listen hear Captain Speaking, I just got off the phone from NAVCOM they told us that X arrived at the hospital and is currently undergoing surgery to remove the Bullet and that we will be given 3 weeks shore leave because of this incident and I think we all should go and pay X a visit, that is all" mike said into the speaker.

Nav immediately got to work on the course for home because she couldn't wait to go and see Kate because Kate was Nav's best friend and they had been friends since Kate first came aboard Hammersly. Everyone was looking forward to having some time with their families and shore leave for 3 weeks. For swain it meant that he could see his young daughter Ella again, which he was really looking forward to as her birthday was coming up in a week.  
Mike dressed in his Dress whites sits in his cabin when there was a knock at the door, "come in" mike said as he turned to see who it was "Sir we have arrived in port and everyone is heading to the Pub, are you coming with us?" Buffer asked "thanks Buff but I think I'll go and see the X but I might see you later" mike replied and then walked out of his cabin with Buffer following close behind.  
The crew left the Hammersly to head to the pub except for Mike who headed straight to the Hospital to be with Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mike is sitting in the Waiting room when a Pale, injured Kate is wheeled in, immediately mike hops up and follows the doctor into Kate's room. "Doc, how is she?" mike asked, "Well we were able to remove the bullet without it bleeding too much, but she is still quite groggy because of the amount of aesthetic we used to do the operation, but she should make a full recovery" said the doctor before leaving to check on the other patients. Mike walks over to Kate, kisses her on the forehead and sits in the chair next to her bedside.  
Tears began to form in his eyes as he looked down on the girl that he loved knew that she may not feel the same way. Mike decided that maybe he should talk to the sleeping Kate who looked absolutely beautiful whilst she was sleeping. " Well Kate I'm not sure that you can hear me, but I might as well try to tell you how I feel. Kate I'm uncontrollably in love with you, I have been since I first met you at ADFA, but ten when we started dating I thought I had it all,But then we broke up I couldn't live without you. But when you came aboard Hammersly I kept wanting you back.. But I knew you might not feel the same... So what I'm trying to say is I love you Kate" Mike said and laid his head on the bed next to her hand. "I Love you too Mike" Kate replied softly.

Mike looked up amazed, "Kate your awake" Mike said with a smile on his face, "yes, Mike and i-I lo- love you" Kate replied with a smile on her face. Kate locks eyes with Mike and they stay like that for a few minutes until the doctor walks in "Ms McGregor, How are we feeling today?" the doctor asks. "fine thanks, I have no pain" Kate replies, "well Kate we are going to keep you in for a couple more days under observation, but now If you'll excuse me I have to check on other patients" the doctor says and walks out the room. Mike looks down at Kate and smiles, "she is so Beautiful" he thinks to himself "Mi- Mike promise me you won't leave me" Kate asked, mike smiles and then replies "I won't leave you ever again, but you rest for now I'll still be here when you wake up". Mike leans in and gives Kate a quick kiss and lets her rest.

*_3 hours later*  
_Kate opens her eyes to see Mike sleeping with his head near her hand, she smiles and starts to run her hand through his hair. "He looks so calm and peaceful, I'm really pushing his buttons aren't I, and I do really love him" Kate thinks to herself. Mike wakes up and finds a smiling Kate looking down on him "how long have you been awake?" he asks. "not long, but you rest, I'm not going anywhere" Kate replies. There is a knock on the door and Kate looks up to see Nikki smiling at her, but then her smile fades as she realises the big news she has to tell Kate.  
**What does Nikki have to say?**  
**Thats another chapter wrapped up, Read and review please  
From Tammi242 xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

Kate signals for Nikki to come in, Mike looks up at Nikki and decides to leave the girls to chat, "Kate, I'm going to get a coffee do you want something?" Mike asks getting up from his seat. Kate smiles up at mike and then replies "yeah can I have a skim latte please"; Mike nods and then leaves the girls to chat. "How are you feeling?" Nikki asks as she sits down, "fine actually, I am n no pain and if I ever am all I'm on is just panadol" Kate replies smiling at Nikki for she was Kate's closest friend and they could tell each other anything and Kate knew that her secrets were safe with Nikki. "Anyway enough about me what do you have to tell me? I know something is up because I can tell by your facial expressions" Kate questioned Nikki. Nikki sighed and then decided she'd better tell Kate because she knew that Kate would want to know. "I'm in love with ET and we are going out but I don't whether I should tell Commander Marshall or not?" Nikki asked.

Kate knew that relationships between people in the navy were not to happen, having said that she was going out with her CO. "I think you should let Mike know before you take it any further because at least Mike because he won't take it as seriously as Commander Marshall would" Kate responded, although she knew that Commander Marshall wouldn't be too harsh, as he was her father figure and friend that's a friend of Kate's is a friend of his. "Should I tell nikki about Mike and I?" Kate thought to herself but then she decided against it until mike was back and then she would ask for him if it was okay.  
_*10 minutes later*_

Mike walks back into the room to find two happy smiling girls, Kate looks up to him as mike walks in and hands her the Latte. "Anyway I best be going I have work to attend to, but I'll come and see you when you're out of hospital" says Nav as she leaves. On her way out she nods to mike and says "Sir", Mike nods back "Nikki, we're on shore leave and so we don't have to be so formal, so just call me Mike" says Mike as she walks past him and Nikki just nods. Kate signals for Mike to sit down next to her because she has something to say, "Mike, I'm best friends with nikki and I was wondering if I could tell her about us and how we are having a relationship?" Kate asked gazing into Mikes blue eyes, Mike didn't say anything he just sat there. Several minutes past, "mike, Mike what's the matter, talk to me" Kate said as she tried to get his eye contact.

Kate was about to call someone when mike looked up at her, she could tell something was up by the fact he had tears in his eyes. "Kate, I'm not sure I want anyone else knowing that I'm going out with you, because you and I both know what'll happen if someone in a high place finds out" mike said. Kate nodded because she could understand why he wanted to keep it a secret his job meant a lot to him. "If his job meant that he was going to keep our relationship a secret, does that mean he doesn't really love me that much" Kate thought to herself, tears began to form in her eyes.  
Unfortunately one tear got away as Mike looked up, "Kate what's the problem" mike asked as Kate wiped the tear away, she didn't answer him. Mike tried again but still Kate just sat in silence. Eventually Kate said " do you love me mike?" Mike looked up astonished "of course I do Kate, I am not able to live without you" he replied. Kate felt a tear forming in her eyes as he said that " then why do you not want anyone to know that you and I are dating?" Kate questioned. " Because I don't want to ruin your career just to go out with you " mike replied. Kate began to realise tat Mike really did love her and he was only saying that he wanted to keep their relationship a secret because he didn't want to ruin her career.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*_two weeks later_*

Kate had been home for 3 days and she had been given 3 weeks leave to rest up. Mike had been on patrol for about a week but was due home today and Kate couldn't wait to see him, she had missed him so much. Although they were keeping their relationship a secret, she was dating him and she had the right to love him. She wasn't looking forward to going back to work and acting like there was nothing going on, because it was hard enough not being able to call him let alone not e able to hug him or show him affection. But those were the rules of the navy and she had to obey them like everyone else whether she liked it or not. Kate sat down on the lounge, it was only 9:30 and Mike wasn't due in till 10:00 and he wouldn't be here till 10:45 so she had over an hour till Mike would be here.  
10:45 eventually came around and still there was no sign of Mike, Kate began to worry that something might have happened to him. Just as she was about to give him a call there was a knock at the door, Kate got up from the couch and headed to front door, flinging it open and went into the embrace of Mike. She could tell he had missed her and he wasn't going to leave her any time soon. "Welcome back" Kate said as she led Mike into the lounge room and she went to get them a drink. "I've missed you" mike said as Kate walked back into the room and handed him a beer and sat next to him on the lounge. "I've missed you too" Kate replied.

Lying on the couch later Mike was playing with Kate's hair and then he remembered He had a reservation to take Kate to. "hey go get changed we are going out" mike said, Kate smiled as she got up "well I'm going need to shower, would you care to join me? Kate asked as she walked to the door. Mike stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

An hour passed, Mike and Kate were sitting at the table. "This is lovely Mike" Kate said as she waited for their food, "just like you are Kate" Mike replied smiling. The food came soon after, Mike and Kate finished and then went for a stroll along the beach. Mike did things in this order because he knew that Kate loved sunsets and he only wanted to keep her happy. "This is lovely mike, you're just amazing and I love you for that" Kate said giving Mike a peck on the cheek. "I have something for you" mike said as he pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to Kate, she opened it and inside was this beautiful silver heart which said _Mike and Kate forever_ on the front. "mike it's beautiful, I love it" Kate said as mike put it around her neck . As Kate turned around she noticed that Mike had one as well except his said _Kate Is my world_, now she knew that mike was willing to tell the world about them. "You know we should really tell Steve (Commander Marshall) about us if we are to continue which I hope we do" said Kate as they reached the car. Mike walked around to Kate's side of the car and opened the door for her. "We will, first thing tomorrow we'll tell him because I have a meeting with him afterwards anyway" mike said as they pulled into Kate's Driveway. Mike gave Kate a kiss as she got out of the car but she turned around and said "Aren't you coming in? You've been so good to me today and now I think it's my turn so come in". Mike parked the car in Kate's driveway and then followed her into the house.

By the time Mike walked through the door, Kate had already made them both a coffee and was sitting down on the lounge, Kate kissed mike as he sat down but as they broke apart Kate went for a more passionate kiss, and Mike picked her up and headed towards the bedroom, he lay her on the bed whilst she took his top off and he slid her dress off, they could tell what was going to happen and they both wanted it too.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, i hope to post again soon, but until then please red and review  
Love Tammi242 xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*_The following morning_*

Mike lay awake playing with Kate's hair, "She's so beautiful but I'm not sure I want to tell Commander Marshall yet because what if this puts her job in jeopardy I wouldn't want that for her" Mike thought. Kate opened her eyes to a smiling Mike, she rubbed her hand on his chest playing with those hairs just like he was playing with her hair. "Morning" Mike said as he gave Kate a kiss on the forehead, Kate smiled and kissed him the cheek. Kate looked over at the clock it read 8:25, she decided it was time to get up and make breakfast otherwise she would be late to see Steve at HQ.  
Just as Kate was serving up mike walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face, "what are you so happy about" Kate said bringing the food to the table and sitting down.

Mike sat down opposite to Kate "I'm so happy because I have you and your my reason for living" mike said. "Well that's good to know because I love you too" Kate replied. The yate the rest of their breakfast in almost complete silence, They got dressed afterwards and headed to HQ to speaker with Commander Marshall. "How may I help you" The receptionist said as Kate and Mike walked through the door "we are here to see Commander Marshall" Kate told the receptionist. "yes he's in his office.  
Kate led mike into Steve's (Commander Marshall) office "Lieutenant McGregor and Commander Flynn, what brought you here?" Steve said looking up from his computer. Kate sighed and then said "sir I brought Mike here because I wanted to ask for your permission to have a relationship with Mike, I know that this is against the rules but we will stay strictly professional on Hammersly and will only have a relationship on Shore leave", mike nodded in agreement.

"Well as long as it is only on shore leave, then I can't see a reason why not I'm just glad that you came to see me about it" Steve said before dismissing Kate. Mike stayed behind because steve had wanted to see him about something else, "now mike we have a lea on the people who shot Kate, we need to catch them before someone else gets hurt, so I've put you in for departing port later today do you think you can gather the crew" said Steve. "Yes sir but what about Kate, she still has 2 weeks leave and you me I could stay with Kate and the rest of the crew would spend the time off too" mike argued. "Yes Mike I know what I said but this is different and you'll have to go to sea without Kate because she can't go, place Lieutenant Caetano in Kate's position till she gets back because you have to go catch them before they get away you'll only be out at sea for a day" Steve argued back. "Look I can't take this, I will get the crew together but they won't be happy, I'll talk later" mike said and then stormed out to Kate waiting by the car.

They drove home in silence, Kate could tell that mike was fuming so she just sat there. Instead when they got home she got out the car and immediately embraced him because she knew that she calm him down by showing how much she loved him. When their lips spread apart Kate said "is that better?" mike smiled and gave Kate a hug "yes, but I have bad news, the reason I was fuming before is because Steve has scheduled for Hammersly to leave port , so I can't stay for long I have to get back on board besides I'll only be gone for 1 day if that , I need you to ring the crew to tell them to head to port and then can you drive me to the port?" Mike said. Kate nodded and started to call the rest of the crew.

Within an hour Mike was back at port, "Goodbye Kate I'll see you tomorrow, I love you" mike said kissing Kate on the head as she hugged him goodbye. Mike boarded Hammersly and Kate headed home, wishing that mike was with her but he would only be gone 2 days. She arrived back home to her empty house which still smelled of Mike she could tell that these next couple of days were going to be hard. 

Meanwhile back on Hammersly, mike was sitting in his cabin wondering what Kate was doing now. He looked at the photo which he just placed on his desk, it was Kate smiling at the camera she looked so beautiful and he wanted to be back with her. Not about to leave her behind whilst he chases after the men who are the reason that she can't be with him."CO to bridge at the rush" Nav's voice came through the speakers, Mike rushed out of his cabin and up to the bridge, "what's the situation Nav?" mike said as he walks to his chair "Well sir the Boat we are searching for is just on our portside bow, RO made radio contact with them but if we go over they will fire upon us, so what do you want to do?" nav replied. Mike stared over at the boat, "what do I do, I don't want anyone else getting hurt... its times like these I need Kate here she'd know what to do" mike thought.

Eventually Mike decided that he would go over with a RHIB and deal with these hooligans but then Kate's voice popped into his head "Mike don't do it, you'll get hurt and I need you to come back to me" she said to him. Mike thought about it some more and decided that he would call Navcom to send the Federal police to deal with them as he knew what they were like with criminals.

A couple of hours passed and Mike was sitting in his cabin running his hands through his hair. Hammersly had been at sea for about 5 hours now and the Federal police would be here in 2 but for now they just had to stay put and keep the boat under observation. There was a knock on his cabin door, mike spun round to see RO standing at the door "Sir the HMAS Darwin has just brought the Feds on board and they want to speak to you up on deck" RO said "okay I'll be up in a minute" mike said and then RO headed for the bridge with mike following.  
"Ahh commander I am Sergeant Baits and this is Sergeant McLeod we are here on the illegal boat case in which they shot your XO" the first Man said, "Commander Mike Flynn, yes you'll be coming with us on the RHIB, so if you don't mind will you follow me and we will get going" Mike said as he lead the Officers to the RHIB.

Mike got into the RHIB first followed by the 2 officers and then Buffer with charge driving the RHIB. When they arrived The 2 Officers got out and went aboard this boat to arrest the criminals, all mike could here was people speaking Indonesian so he just sat in the RHIB. After a couple of Minutes Sergeant Baits came over to the RHIB and told mike that they would be going back via their own police boat which was just coming over the horizon now. Mike nodded and headed back to Hammersly, just as he did though he heard gun shots, charge turned the RHIB back around and headed back, Sergeant baits was still standing their when Mike arrived back at the Illegal boat "we heard gun shots, is everyone alright?" he said as they arrived. "yes we are fine, we just had to threaten one of the sailors on this boat in order for him to behave but now we are about to leave and you won't be getting any more problems with these men I can assure you" Sergeant Baits said. Mike nodded and they headed back to Hammersly a second time.

When they arrived back on board Hammersly Mike immediately went down to his cabin to let HQ know that the men had been sorted with and that they would be heading home a lot quicker than they had expected. Mike couldn't wait to get home because he couldn't wait to see Kate agin and tell her the good news.

Within 3 hours Hammersly pulled into port, Mike walked down the Gang way only to find his Ex- Girlfriend Ursula Morrell. Mike and Ursula had a relationship after Mike broke up with Kate but Ursula Broke it off with mike shortly afterwards because she was moving away. "What's she doing here" Mike thought as Ursula started walking towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

"Mike, Baby happy to see me?" Ursula said as she approached, "Ursula what do you want because I have somewhere to be" mike said. Nikki walks onto the Gangway but stops halfway when she spots Mike with Ursula who was not welcome around Hammersly because of what happened when they brought her back from an island she was working on. "Mike, I want you back I miss you" Ursula said "Ursula we never were meant to be an-"Mike says as Ursula forces herself on him.  
Nikki saw Mike kiss Ursula and immediately rushed to tell Kate because she didn't want Kate to be hurt again. Mike pushed Ursula off him only to find that Nikki saw him kiss Ursula and she was leaving to tell Kate. "Ursula I don't love you anymore, now you've probably stuffed up my relationship with the lady that I do love" mike said rushing to his car. "Mike I'm coming with you" Ursula said running after mike, but he drove off before she could catch him. 

The door bell rang, Kate got up from the lounge expecting to see mike she smiled to herself, she really missed him and couldn't get wait to be in his arms again. She got a shock when she opened the door to find Nikki with a frown on her face. "Nikki, what's the matter? Kate said with a concerned look on her face, Nikki walked down the hall and into the lounge room. "Kate Mike's cheating on you" Nikki said as she sat down, "what with who?" Kate asked as she tried to believe what she had just heard.

Tears began to form in Nikki's eyes she didn't want to see her friend hurt again but she needs to tell her, "I saw him kiss Ursula Morrell as I walked off Hammersly" Nikki said. Tears also began to form in Kate's eyes; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mike had told her he wouldn't hurt her ever again, Kate started to cry into Nikki's lap. A few minutes later Kate hears the doorbell ring, she gets up and goes to look through the eyehole the person who was at the door is Mike and he has flowers which she loves. But if what Nikki was saying is true then she didn't want to see him.

Kate walks Back into the lounge room "it's mike, what do I do?" Kate asks Nikki, "well if he is cheating on you, then you just ignore him till he goes away" Nikki tells her. "I don't believe you, I'm going to ask him myself" says Kate as she walks back to the door. She opens the door but doesn't let him in, "are you seeing someone else as well as me?" Kate asks Mike before she lets him in. "No why would you think such a thing, I love you like it says on your necklace that I do so" Mike replies. "Then why did Nikki see you kissing Ursula Morrell this afternoon?" Kate asks.

Mike sighs "she forced herself onto Me I kept telling her I was taken but she wouldn't listen, shortly after nikki saw me I pushed her off me and ran to the taxi to come here" he explained. Kate smiled because she knew that Mike wouldn't cheat on her and she knew that Ursula would force herself onto Mike. Kate opens the door and let's mike in.

Mike walks down the hall and into the lounge room, "Nikki what you saw was not what you thought, Ursula forced herself onto me and after you had left I pushed her away and ran to the Taxi to come here" mike explained. Nikki nodded and told Kate she would leave her to be with Mike and she would see her later. "Bye" Kate said as she led Nikki to the door. Mike wrapped his arms around her shoulders and led Kate to the Lounge. Mike kisses Kate's jaw line and down her neck, "I've missed you" Mike said kissing Kate's shoulder "you were only gone a day" Kate replied "yeah but it wasn't the same knowing that I had a beautiful Girl friend sitting at home and I'm out at sea" Mike complains. "Yes well I missed you, and wanted to be out with you" Kate replied.

*two weeks later*

Kate walked back on to Hammersly, she was glad to be back she had really missed the open waters. Nikki walked into the cabin she shared with Kate "welcome back" said Nikki said hugging Kate. "It's good to be back, Trust me" Kate said after hugging Nikki. Kate walked up to the bridge as she had first watch after they were out at sea. They were to head to a foreign port to get some minor repairs done, this was only going to be a short trip out to sea because Hammersly needed the repairs but in a few days after they were to get back to port they would go out on a 2 weeks Patrol. Only Mike was on the bridge when Kate walked up, "all settled in are we?" mike asked before going in for a kiss. Kate rejected his kiss "mike we are on Board we can't do that not here" Kate said "yeah but no one's here, so please" mike asked but Kate refused.

Mike went down to his cabin and sat in his chair, Kate sat in the captain's chair on the bridge, gazing out to sea. Soon enough Kate's watch was over and she headed down to Mikes cabin. Kate knocked on the door, "come in" she heard mike say. Mike looked up to see Kate standing watching him, Kate closes the door and walks over to Mike. She wraps her arms around his neck and starts kissing his neck, she knew how he liked this. Mike gets up and leans Kate and kisses her, Kate deepens the kiss.

Their fun was interrupted by RO's voice coming over the speakers "XO and CO to the bridge at the rush" RO said. Kate walked up on the bridge, Mike's hair ruffled and Kate looked slightly flushed. "What's the problem RO" Mike said whilst Kate checked the monitor, "Sir we have arrived at port where Hammersly is being repaired" said RO. Mike nodded "ah sir, may we have some shore leave whilst Hammersly is being repaired" Kate asked, Mike smiled "yes all crew may, except for those who have watch" mike replied.

The boys went to play football, because it was their favourite thing to do on shore when in a foreign port. The girls however went to sunbake and catch up on the gossip between each of their relationships.

"So ET?" Kate asked Nikki "  
"That's not what it looks like from here" Rebecca Piped in.  
"Well, I want it to go a little quicker but I'll do what ET wants because I can't live without him" nikki admitted.  
"Anyway what about you and spider" Kate asked Bec  
"well we may have a little relationship but it's nothing major" Bec replied  
"do you feel like he's the one for you?" Nikki asks  
"yeah of course I do, don't you feel the same with ET?" Bec replied.  
"So how's the relationship with the CO going?" Nikki asks  
"well, it's just going perfectly I feel that he's definitely the one for me" Kate replies  
"How cute, he got you a necklace which says _Mike and Kate forever_" Bec says noticing Kate's necklace.  
"Yeah it was the first gift he got me but he also has one which says _Kate and Mike forever_" Kate replies, gazing over to the man she loved.

Meanwhile over at the football game, 2Dads runs and dives as he scores a try "yeah, thats right I'm the best" he yells as he brushes the sand off his trousers.  
"Well done, 2Dads, nice work" Mike said walking over to the ball  
"thanks, sir" says 2Dads smiling.  
"So how about you and the X?" Buffer asks as he steals the ball off Mike  
"well, let's just say we're close friends" mike said with a embarrassed look on his face  
"It looks a little closer than friends" ET says running up to Buffer and Mike  
"well maybe but we need to keep it quiet" Mike said.  
"How about you and Nav, ET?" Spider asks  
"well we're taking it slow" ET replied.  
"How about Bomber and you, Spider?" Mike asks  
"We're taking it steady, but to be truthful I can't live without her" Spider replies  
the boys look up to see the girls heading towards them.  
"Hey" the girls say as they approach the boys, the boy's just smile as they check the girls out. They all looked absolutely heads back to Hammersly and gets back into their overalls and start the journey home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following morning, down in the cab the Nikki and Kate shared. There was a sharp knock at the door, Kate opened the door to see a startled ET standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?" Kate asked "X, I need to speak with Nav it's kind of important" ET replied. Kate moved out the way to let ET enter and speak to Nikki, "well I'll leave you two to it" Kate said as she strolled out of the cabin. 

"What is it?" Nikki asked just coming out of the bathroom  
"Nikki, I am uncontrollably in love you and I want you to be with me forever" ET said as he leaned in to hug Nikki  
"Josh, we are at work" Nikki scowled  
"Nikki, I know we have only been dating for a couple of months but they have been the best couple of months in my entire life" ET continued  
"Me too ET, me too" Nikki said smiling as she knew what was going to come next  
"So Nikki will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" ET finally asked producing a small box which Nikki knew would have a ring in it  
"Yes of course I will ET" Nikki replied and gave ET a hug

Later on the bridge, Nikki walks in with the biggest smile possible. "What are you so happy about Nav?" Buffer asks as he swaps watch with Nikki. "Oh nothing major, though when we get back to port you up for the pub? We have some big news" Nikki told him. Buffer smiled, nodded in agreement and then left the bridge. Sitting down in her chair, Nikki noticed something on her radar that wasn't meant to be. She checked the EOD and found that it was a FFV (Foreign Fishing Vessel). "CO and XO to bridge at the rush, CO and XO to the bridge at the rush" Nikki spoke into the microphone. "What's the situation Nav?" Mike said as he comes onto the bridge "well sir it appears we have an FFV on the radar and I have checked on the EOD and yes it is indeed a FFV" Nikki explained. "Right well plot a course for the FFV" Mike ordered, "aye Sir" Nav replied.

Within minutes Hammersly was approaching the FFV, "ah sir the FFV is coming up on our port side bow" Nikki said. Kate picked up the loudspeaker and went outside "vessel on my port side bow, stop or heave to I intend to board you, stop or heave to, I intend to board you" Kate said. "Sir he's not making any change" Kate said walking back inside. Mike nodded and said" right, X you know what to do but I think I'll lead the party today, for a bit of a change". "Hands to boarding station, hands to boarding" Kate ordered over the speaker, Kate gave Mike a look as if to say _be careful_ and _I love you_ but Mike just nodded in agreement. Kate watched on as the man of whom she loved boarded the RHIB and set off for the FFV, she couldn't help but feel worried because the last time she had done a major boarding she got injured and now it was him in her shoes.

The RHIB made their way over to the FFV and caught the men red handed, because they boarded just as the men on the FFV were pulling in their lines and nets. "Put your hands up and make your way to the back of the boat" Buffer ordered to the man just pulling his net in. "Charlie 82 this is Hammersly, over" Mike spoke into the radio. "Go ahead sir" Kate replied, "X, these men appear to be Indonesians just trying to earn a living we have given them a severe warning and we are sending them on their way" mike explained.

"Right sir, report back to Hammersly when you're done" said Kate, _BANG _the whole ship shook like crazy, Kate could feel her feet giving way underneath her and then B_ANG _, it shook again. Kate collapsed when a big beam fell on top of her. Mike heard the bang and immediately was worried about his Kate along with the rest of the crew. "Hammersly, this is Charlie 82 over" said an anxious into the radio, there was no response just lots of static. Mike tried again but got the same response, "ah Charlie 82 this is Hammersly, over" Bomber came on, "go ahead Bomber" mike replied "ah, sir there has been a massive explosion and X is badly injured as she has a beam on top of her, she's just come too but all she's saying is: Tell him i love him." Bomber replied.

Immediately mike wanted to be with her and let her know that everything was going to be fine, "right everything under control Buffer?" Mike asked, "yes sir and I recommend that we get back to Hammersly and fix the situation there" Buffer replied and with that everyone boarded the RHIB and headed back. Once back on board Mike wanted to be by Kate but he knew that he had a job to do, Buffer gave mike a nod to say that he would supervise putting the RHIB away and he was to go be by Kate, besides only Nav and him were the others who knew about Kate and Mike's relationship.

Mike rushed up to the bridge, when he arrived Kate looked up to see him and tears started to fall down her face "Sir" she whispered. Mike smiled "Shh don't talk" he said giving Nav the nod to say he'll take it from here. Nav smiles "Kate I'm going to go get a brew and then I'll be right back. Nav got up and left the bridge _who'd have known josh would propose and Kate be badly injured in one day_ Nav thought walking into the kitchen. "How's the X?" Bomber asks whilst making Nikki a brew, "yeah she's very weak and we really need to get back to base so that the pole can be moved" nikki replied with a worried look. "well she's a fighter but with this I'm not so sure about what happened" Nikki continued.

Meanwhile back up on the bridge, mike sat stroking Kate's hair whilst she dosed to save her energy "I love you " Kate Mike could only just hear it. "Buffer ETA to base?" Mike asks "Um... First light sir" says Buffer. Mike nods and then turns back to Kate where she is gazing up at him, "what?" he asks "oh nothing" she laughs but then cringes because she remembers that there is a large pole on her stomach, "where did this pole come from in the first place?" mike asks. "Above" Kate replies and sighs as she tries to get comfortable, Mike looks down at her with sadness in her eyes Kate could sense that in him. "Don't worry the floor just isn't that comfortable, anyway shouldn't you go and get some sleep, I'll still be here in the morning I mean it's not I like I can go anywhere" she said gazing up to him, "I can't leave you, not when you're like this" Mike replies. But just as he finishes that sentence Nav walks back onto the bridge to help with getting Mike to go have some sleep.

Eventually the girls got what they wanted and Mike went down to his cabin for some sleep but he promised that it would only be a couple of hours and he would be back. Swain came back on the bridge to give Kate another dose of pain killers so that she could go to sleep. Mike sat down in his cabin and ran his hand through his hair; he could feel the tears building up behind the eyes because his Kate is badly injured and all because he wanted to go on the boarding party instead of her, if she had gone she would be fine. Mike lay down in his rack tracing the photo he had taken of Kate and him when they were dating 6 years ago, this was the thing that made the tears run down his face. He couldn't sleep with her like that up stairs, he wanted to be next to her but everyone wanted him to get some sleep and she was in the best hands with Nav and Swain. Mike closed his eyes and dreamt of her and how beautiful she is, he couldn't wait to get back to shore and properly take care of her and be able to hold her.

Up on the bridge Kate was dozing and Nikki was just talking to her about how ET had proposed to her this morning, she told Kate that when they got back to shore they were going to invite everyone for drinks to celebrate. Kate sighed _Nikki's really lucky, I wish that it was Mike and I that was engaged _Kate thought. Suddenly Kate tried to take a deep breath but couldn't, she tried to talk but that was so painful, Nikki saw this and immediately went to get Swain. "Swain, Swain" Nikki cried as she ran through below deck, she found him in the Wardroom counting the medical supplies. "Swain, it's the X, she's struggling to breathe" Nikki cried as she led Swain back to the bridge. "Nikki you need to go and get Mike because will need all the help I can get" Swain ordered as he began to work out what was causing Kate to be like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mike looked up from his rack when he heard a knock at the door; He quickly wiped away the tears from his face and said "come in". Nav opened the door and looked down to see an anxious Mike staring him in the face, "ah sir, are you alright?" Nav questioned though Mike just nodded "right well you best come quick, X is struggling to breathe and Swain said to come and get you because he wants to move the pole with your permission and help" Nikki said trying to find out whether the wetness on her friend and boss's face meant that he'd been crying or not. "Okay I'll be there in a minute" Mike replied, Nikki smiled and then left the room closing the door behind her. Mike put his overalls back on and headed up to the bridge, He walked up to see Buffer, ET, Spider and 2dads standing next to Nikki and Swain who were sitting next to Kate who looked absolutely awful .

"What's the plan Swain?" Mike asked "well I've worked out the pole is causing X's breathing problems and this is because of the weight on her stomach and ribs and that. So I think that we either move the pole or move her" Swain explained and the men just nodded. They thought about it for a short time and decided that they didn't really have the room to move the pole so they would move Kate down into the wardroom where they could monitor her easier. So Buffer, ET, Spider and 2dads took hold of the pole and moved it out o the way whilst Mike and Swain picked up Kate and moved her down into the wardroom, the men afterwards put the pole back and headed back to bed.

Down in the wardroom, Kate was began to breathe a little easier because there wasn't a huge heavy pole on her stomach crushing her and also because Mike was sitting next to her which was very comforting to her. As soon as Swain had left the room mike grabbed Kate's hand which made Kate smile, Mike smiled back as he ran his eyes over her body. "I love you Mike Flynn" Kate whispered, Mike looked around and then got up and shut the door. He walked back and placed his lips on Kate's, Kate was surprised at first but hen deepened the kiss. Eventually Mike broke away when then need for oxygen became apparent, Kate groaned as she looked away "Kate look at me you know we can't "begged Mike but Kate didn't look back.

Kate lay looking at the wall away from his glare, she could feel the tears building up from behind her eyes. All she wants is for him to hold her, it had been several weeks since they had last had shore leave and she was missing his cuddles and feeling him hold her and not let go. That feeling of being safe, but she knows he can't because of the rules that the navy has against fraternisation. _Why does he have to be so good looking whilst on board the ship?_ Kate thought, "Kate I'm sorry everything ended the way that it did and I'm sorry you had to get hurt but if I could turn back time I would have let you be the one on the boarding party and not me" Mike tried again. That was it he had struck the cord and she immediately stated to let the tears out, Mike felt bad and now all he wanted was to hold her but he knew the rules and he wouldn't want to risk anyone finding out about them and ruin both of their Navy careers . "Stuff the rules and besides no-one's here, hold me Mike" Kate cried, at first Mike hesitated but then he couldn't say no when it was the women of his dreams. Mike lowered the railing of the bed and held Kate tight trying to soothe her from crying.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door, Kate lay back down in bed while Mike went to see who it was. "ah sir, Swain sent me to get you from the ward room and send you to the bridge, whilst I take over looking after the X" Said Buffer as Mike opened the door. "Well that's very nice Buff but I'm perfectly fine so you can go back to the bridge for me" Mike replied. Buffer was about to try and ask again but a weak but determined Kate said "Sir, I'll be fine go to bridge". Mike smiled and then replied "fine but I'll be back later to check on you". Buffer moved into the room just as mike left.

Mike walked up on the bridge, but his mind was down in the wardroom with Kate, "Nav ETA to base?" he asked as he sat down in the chair. "Uh about an hour sir" Nikki replied gazing at her radar, she could tell that something was on Mike's mind but she just couldn't work out what that thing was. Nikki decided that once Kate was better, they would go shopping and Nikki would get it out of Kate whether she liked it or not. Mike just sat there looking out at the blue ocean in front of him, couldn't wait to get back to shore Hammersly had been at sea for coming up to a month now. He hated not being able to show his feelings for Kate more openly, the crew of Hammersly have been granted 3 weeks shore leave and Mike couldn't wait to get back because he was going to spoil Kate rotten.

Meanwhile down in the wardroom, Kate lay looking at the ceiling and wishing that the pain in her stomach would leave her alone. It had been almost half an hour since mike had left and she wanted him to come and sit with her again. "do you hear this is your captain speaking, there is only half an hour till we dock back at port, so those in charge of running final checks or get things ready to dock then please do so now, that is all" Mike spoke over the speakers.

Soon enough they were back at base and Kate was being carried off to the ambulance, Mike promised her that he'd be there as soon as he'd finished everything on board that he would see her in the hospital. Nikki watched as Kate was driven away, she could sense a feeling of sadness as Mike watched her being driven away though she wasn't sure why she could sense that feeling with him. Mike walked below deck to grab his belonging s before making his way to the hospital because since he was on shore leave he wanted to be next to Kate as much as possible.

When Mike arrived he strolled into the ward and asks the man at the nurse's station for Kate McGregor, the man leads Mike to Kate's room though Mike is stopped by the doctor. "Are you Mr McGregor?" the doctor asks, "actually Mr Flynn though I'm her boyfriend" Mike corrects. "right well Ms McGregor is fine though she has severe bruising on her body and a few broken ribs but she is expected to make a full recovery, we will keep her in for a few days for observation but she should be fine" the doctor explained. "Okay may I see her?' Mike asks, the doctor allows Mike to go in and the doctor leaves to go check on other patients.

"Mike?" a weary Kate asks Mike walks into the room "Yes Kate I'm right here" Mike replies, he walks over and kisses her hand before sitting next to her. Kate smiles over at him, she was glad that they finally didn't have to worry about showing their affection because they weren't on board Hammersly and no crew were around. "I love you" Mike whispered into Kate's ear and she just smiled because those were her favourite 3 words in the entire world especially when they came out from Mike's mouth. Kate began to doze off because it had been a very tiring day though she now felt safe with Mike sitting next to her, Mike sat there watching as she sleeps because he was glad that he could reach out to her and be able to hold her close without having to make sure no one was around.

The Next day mike had spent the night right next to Kate's bedside and was still Kate was waking up, she had just had the most horrible nightmare. She had dreamt that they were back on Hammersly and Mike had been killed by some pirates and she had to run the ship and never be able to feel his touch again. She grabbed Mike's hand, "hey" Kate said as Mike woke up to see her smiling face Mike replied "Hey, How are you feeling?",Kate smiled and replied "I'm fine though I'm definitely ready to get out of the hospital and actually change into my clothes and spend shore leave with you".

_*later that day at Kate's house*  
_Kate lay on her couch watching the news when she heard the door bell ring, she wasn't expecting Mike till later as he said he had some things he needed to do. The doorbell rang again, as Kate walked down the hallway she was very puzzled at who exactly might just be at the door. Kate opened the door to see a man dressed in a Army uniform standing on her doorstep, "uh can I help you?" she queried. The man turned around again and just as he saw Kate's face he siled signalling he obviously was in the right place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Ah Kate it's good to see you" The man said, Kate looked at the man not entirely sure who he was but then she remembered his face. "Jim?" Kate asked amazed at how he knew where she lived, he smiled at her "yes it's me, look I know you did have the little fling with that captain of yours after we had a brief relationship but I've realised that I still love you and I want you now more than ever" Jim exclaimed "do you think we can pick up where we left off?" he then asked. Kate was absolutely gob smacked at his request, though she knew that she had to get rid of Jim before Mike turned up because otherwise it may get ugly and Mike would be turning up any minute now. 

Little did Kate know that Mike was already on his way over to her house, he had briefly stopped into the shops to pick a bunch of flowers up and a box of chocolates as it was their 6 month anniversary. Kate had only been home a day and since they were now on shore leave Mike wanted to make sure he could get exactly how much he loved her across in every perfect way, even if it meant spoiling her rotten to prove it.

Meanwhile back at Kate's house, Kate was still standing in the doorway because she didn't really want Jim back she was in love with mike and that's all she's ever wanted. Kate saw Mike's car pull up and began to smile. Jim didn't see or hear Mike pull up and took the smile as yes that Kate wanted him back. Jim leant in and started to kiss Kate trying desperately to deepen the kiss and get her back to him to spend the rest of his life with her. Kate tried to push Jim off her but she wasn't having any luck, she began to whimper as he became more and more aggressive with her. Mike had now got out off the car and saw Jim kiss Kate which by the look of it she didn't want, He could hear her whimpering as he walked over the road and that made his heart sink. Jim picked Kate up and started to walk her inside shutting the door behind, Kate cried out as she got free but immediately Jim was kissing her again.

When Mike saw Jim take Kate inside he immediately grabbed his key to her house and ran inside, he could hear her still crying from the lounge. Mike placed his Flowers and chocolates on the table and ran to the lounge room, Kate was placed on the couch and Jim had begun to run his hands up and down her blouse. Mike saw Kate cringe at his touch and knew that she hated this, Mike grabbed Jim off Kate and punched him in the face. Kate immediately ran out of the room off to her room. Kate ran into her room and lay on her bed, she just cried and cried about what she had been through.

Meanwhile downstairs "you stay away from my girl" mike shouted as he punched Jim in the face again, "oh well you didn't seem to be protecting her very well and she wanted me" Jim responded. "she smiled at me, you took that as a yes that she wanted you, so you lunged on to her and I came to her crying in the lounge room because you were hurting her, Now you are not wanted here so LEAVE HER ALONE she doesn't want you anymore she has moved on and is with me and I will never hurt her again EVER" Mike demanded as he escorted Jim out of Kate's house and made sure he would never come back.

Mike walked back into the house and upstairs to find Kate, he walked into her room to find her snuggled up in bed still softly sobbing. Mike sat down on the bed and pulled Kate into his lap and started gently rubbing his hand up and down her back which had a slight soothing affect because Kate stopped crying and just snuggled into his chest where she felt safe and secure. "I love you Mike Flynn" she whispered. Mike smiled and lightly kissed her on the head "I love you too Kate McGregor" He replied. Kate doze off because she was too exhausted by what she had been through this morning and she was still supposed to be resting.

_*Later that day*_

Mike was sitting down on the couch when Kate walked into the lounge room and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "I forgot to thank you for what you did earlier" Kate said as she leaned against him entangling her fingers with his. "Your welcome, I would do everything I possibly could to keep you safe and I failed that today" Mike said but Kate just shook her head. "no, you didn't because you came to my rescue and I'm greatful that you did" Kate explained and kissed Mike to say thank you.

Mike just sat watching the T.v when he remembered what he had placed in the hall. He got up and grabbed the flowers and chocolates, walked back to the lounge room. "here I bought these for you because we have been dating now for 6 months" said mike as he sat next to her. "oh there beautiful, thank you" said Kate, as she walked into the kitchen to put the flowers n a vase and get a start on dinner as it was already 5:30pm. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Kate asked from the kitchen but got no response, she walked into the lounge to find Mike asleep on the couch. _I'll Make enough for both of us Just In case, but also I'll go and get him a blanket_ Kate thought, she walked up the stair to her linen closet and brought back a blanket and a pillow for Mike then she placed his head on the pillow, the blanket over him and got stated on dinner.

An hour later Kate was in the Kitchen just about to serve dinner when she felt these arms go around her shoulders and she instantly smelt Mike's smell so she didn't panic (besides the front door was locked anyway). "Hey Gorgeous" Mike whispered, she turned around and smiled back at him. "hae a nice sleep?" Kate questioned as Mike kissed her on the crook of her neck "yes, your couch is comfy and thanks for the pillow and blanket because that definitely helped" mike replied. Kate continued to place the food on the plates and took them over to the table. Mike poured two glasses of wine and brought them over to the table. They sat down to eat dinner when all of a sudden Kate's phone rang, "they can leave a message" Kate said as she had a rule that if she had company and everyone was eating then she would not answer it. The phone stopped but then started again, Kate apologised to mike and went to answer it.

"Hello, Kate McGregor"  
"Hi Kate it's Nikki"  
"Hi Nikki What's up?"  
"Well we're all down the pub and wondering where you are?"  
"I didn't feel like going for drinks today as I only just got out of hospital"  
"oh okay, do you know where the boss is?"  
"Um nope, I have no idea"  
"okay I'll see you later"  
"Bye Nik"  
"Bye"

Kate walk back into the Lounge room and sat back at the table, "that was Nikki want to know whether or not I was going to join them down at the pub" explained Kate. "well are you going?" Mike questioned, Kate smiled but replied "nope because I have company though I told Nikki that I didn't feel up to it", Mike smiled. Suddenly Mike's phone rang though he immediately knew who it was.

"Mike Flynn speaking"  
"Hey Mike its Josh"  
"Hey Josh, What's up?"  
"Well we're down at the pub and wondering where you are, the X has pulled out and we're wondering are you coming?"  
"Uh, I suppose I could come for a quick one but only one as I have to go to Navcom early in the morning"  
"okay, we'll see you soon"  
"Bye"

Mike walks into the kitchen where Kate was finishing loading the dishwasher, He smiles as she looks up. "uh I said that I would go for 1 because I thought that they might be a bit suspicious" says mike, Kate walked over to Mike and smiled "okay, I'll see you tomorrow" she said. "Ok?" Mike questioned and gave Kate a quick kiss before leaving to go to the pub. "I love you" Kate whispered once Mike had left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next little bit in this story line, I hope you like it and I would just like to say a big thank you to talyn64 for inspiring me to write more.**

**Chapter 11**

Mike walked into the Pub and immediately wished he was with Kate because 'Crew drinks' just weren't the same without her there. "Hey Boss what can I get you?" Buffer asks as he sees Mike walk up. "Uh, just the usual Buff" Mike replied and greeted the rest of the crew, the guys were talking around one table and the girls (Nikki and Rebecca) were talking around another table in the corner. "so boss where's the x, I thought she would be here?" Swain asked though Mike just shook his head and replied "I Think she had paperwork to do and she only got out of hospital recently so she has been advised to rest up". Swain smiled but then went to talk to Nikki, Mike finished his drink and was just about to head off when he heard ET shout "I have some very exciting news, Nikki and I are getting married". Everyone turned and started shouting Congratulation and hugging Nikki whilst patting ET on the back.

Kate was sitting on the couch finishing off her paperwork and about to head off to bed when there was a knock at the door, she got up and looked through her eye hole and found 2 police officers standing on her doorstep.

"Officers, May I help you?"  
"Yes, are you Ms Kate McGregor?"  
"Yes that's me"  
"would you mind accompanying us down to the police station for questioning?"  
"what? Why?"  
"there has been a complaint that you harassed a member of the SAS Jim Roth?"  
"that is not true"  
"just come with us Mam please" 

Kate nodded and got in the police car, whilst she was in the car she just kept wishing that Mike was here with her. When she arrived at the station, the police allowed her to make one phone call before the questioning began, She rung the one person she wanted to be next to her right now.  
"Hello Mike Flynn"  
"Mike, it's Kate"  
"Kate what's wrong?"  
"The police came to my place and they've taken me down to the station for questioning?"  
"Why?"  
"because apparently I harassed Jim"  
"oh Kate, you must be so scared but don't worry I'm coming to be with you, we'll get through this together"  
"oh, Mike you don't have to do that"  
"Kate, I love you and I'll help you get through this, so I'll come down there"  
"Okay I'll see you soon"  
"Bye"

Mike put his phone back in his pocket, "Uh, I have to go but congratulations on your engagement?" he told Nikki, "is something up?" Nikki asked. "yeah, Kate's been taken down to the police station" Mike replied, "Oh My God, is she okay?" Nikki asked. "well, something happened this morning though I can't tell you what, I need to go and be with her, Please don't tell anyone" Mike begged. Nav siled and nodded but deep down she just hoped deep down that her friend would be okay.

Half an hour later, Mike and Kate were sitting in a question room being asked whether they did or did not harass Jim roth. Mike explained what happened and why he did punch Jim, Kate explained that Jim sexually harassed her and that Mike was her witness. The police decided that Mike and Kate were not going to be charged and that Jim was goingto be charged with Sexual assult and making up false claims to police officers. "thanks officers" Kate said as she left the station with Mike, "No problem, sorry about the mix-up" Said one of the officers. Mike smiled and led Kate to his car to take her home.

The drive home was long but quiet, "mike stay with me tonight, after what I've been through today I need you with me" Kate questioned as they pulled up outside her house. Mike nodded and gave Kate a quick kiss, Kate unlocked the house and led mike inside. "Do want a glass of wine or a beer?" Kate yelled from the kitchen, "I thought you didn't like beer, But I'll have a beer please?" Mike yelled back. Kate walked back into the room with a beer in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, "I have beer in the fridge in case I get any unexpected surprises like you staying over without me knowing or something, and I thought you liked a beer occasionally it's what you have when we go to the pub with the rest of the crew" Kate questioned. Mike smiled and took a sip of the beer, "well yes that is true" Mike replied

Hours passed and Kate decided that she was going to bed, "I'll go and Make up the spare bed for me, shall I?" Mike questioned as Kate got up from the couch, "Nope because when I said stay with me I meant in my bed with me" Kate explained as she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Mike put the wine glass in the sink and his beer bottle in the bottles bag before coming up to Kate, Kate was already lying in bed reading a book when Mike came up because he had tidied up downstairs whilst she got changed. "I have some of your clothes still in my wardrobe if you need something to wear" Kate explained whilst pointing to the wardrobe. Mike smiled and headed to the bathroom to get changed so that he could have some privacy.

Half an Hour later Mike was curled up next to a sleeping Kate, he lay just looking at how beautiful she was. Kate could feel him looking at her "mike just go to sleep, it's been a big day" she mumbled, mike placed his around her waist and pulled her close to him "there I can sleep now that your close to me" Mike replied though Kate was already asleep.

The Next Morning Kate woke up to find then side of her bed next to her empty with a folded peice of paper placed on the pillow. Kate rolled over and picked the note up which read, 

_To My lovely Kate  
I have just popped down to NAVCOM to see Marshall about something but I will be back shortly with breakfast.  
All My love  
Mike  
xxx_

Kate smiled as she got out of bed and went for a shower, when she got out she heard footsteps downstairs which she assumed was Mike by the amount of noise that the person was making obviously looking for plates. "Morning" Kate said as she wrapped her hands around Mike's waist making him jump in surprise, "Morning did you sleep well?" Mike questioned as he brought her lips to his. Mike finished looking for plates and brought breakfast out onto the deck where Kate was sitting on the lounge.

After finishing their breakfast Mike asked "so what do you want to do today, Kate?" "I was thinking about maybe going for a walk along the beach" Kate replied before going to get ready. Mike drove Kate down to their favourite beach and they slowly began to stroll along the shore letting the water roll over their feet. " Have you ever thought of having kids?" Kate asked, Mike sighed

**What will Mike's response be to Kate's question?  
I hope you liked the chapter and I plan to update again soon, Please review  
Tammi xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 12**

"Of course I do and to be precise I would love to have 7 little joys running around the place" Mike said wishfully, Kate smiled "slow down there mister, I don't really think that many may be on the cards" She replied. They sat down a little further along the beach and watched the sun set over the ocean. "I was thinking about telling the crew about us" Mike stated, Kate looked puzzled "I suppose they should know though wouldn't that mean one of us would have to transfer off the ship because of fraternization?" she asked. "well in that case maybe wait a little while before we do that, though I'm pretty sure Nikki already knows about us because of the way things played out a few days ago and so she is the only one who I think knows" Mike nervously explained, Kate smiled at the thought of Nikki knowing though she would have to check when they got back on board.

Just as they sat there on the beach, Mikes phone rang and as he looked at the caller ID he sighed "it's commander Marshall, I think I have to take this as it could be important", Kate smiled in acceptance.

"Mike Flynn"  
"ah Mike it's commander Marshall"  
"yes sir?"  
"well I have some rather bad news, Hammersly has been crash sailed"  
"Aye sir, I will ring the crew but what time are we due to set sail?"  
"1230"  
"yes Sir I will see you soon for the debriefing"  
"bye Mike"  
"bye sir"

Mike put the phone down to a frowning Kate, "we've been crash sailed and we are due to set sail at 2000, so we need to ring the crew" Mike explained "Well, that sucks that we have go back to being professional though did Marshall say how long we will be out for?" Kate questioned, she wasn't looking forward to not being able to hug and kiss mike. Mike shook his head and then they started to make their way back to the car as Mike would have to drop Kate off at her house before going to his to get ready and then heading to NAVCOM for the debriefing, he hated going out on the patrol where he couldn't make it obvious about his love for Kate because didn't want to ruin her career. Mike gave Kate a quick kiss before she got out the car promising that he would see her later.

A few hours later Mike was walking down the dock towards the boat when he heard someone screaming "Help, someone help me" Mike ran to where he heard it coming from. He looked in the water and saw Kate there treading water and she had a mother in her arms with a baby. Nikki standing desperately trying to throw the life ring to her but it just wasn't long enough to reach her, Mike took off his shoes and dived into the water and swam over to where she was. "are you okay?" he asked "..yes I'm just a little cold because the water is freezing" Kate replied, the both swam the lady and baby over to the dock and helped them up. Kate took the lady and her baby onboard the ship to get checked over by swain, they were both absolutely fine though the lady had swallowed a bit of water so she was told to rest up and get checked over by a proper doctor.

Kate sat in her cabin typing up the report on the incident in case Commander Marshall wanted to see it, when there was a knock at the door. Kate opened the door to Mike standing with two coffees in his hand. "Here you are I thought you might like this after your heroic efforts today but really you should have got ET or Spider of someone like that to go for a swim and save her" Mike said as he sat as he sat down on her chair and she sat on her rack. "thanks for this and for jumping in and coming to my rescue you really are my hero" she said smiling as she ran her eyes over the cup of coffee that she was drinking.

An hour had passed and mike was sitting up on bridge when Kate walked up smiling, "Hey" She said as Nav smiled a her from her seat. "what are you doing up here you should be resting, we don't want you getting sick because the water was pretty cold" Mike said as Kate walked up behind him. "nope because I'm fine, so I can do my watch and you go down and get some rest " Mike frowns in defeat but eventually heads down to his cabin for a rest. It was only Nikki and Kate on the Bridge now so Kate saw it as a perfect opportunity for Kate to ask. "Hey Nav do have something you want to tell me?" Kate asks, Nikki goes bright red and replies "Nope I have not a clue what you might be talking about?". Kate vows that she will find out what Nikki knows as soon as they are down in their cabin later.

Later in the cabin, "right what do you know about the CO and I?" Kate asked Nikki who was sitting on her bunk reading a book. "well I may know something but really it's nothing major" Nikki tried to explain but Kate just stood at her desk with a puzzled look on her face. "okay when you wee taken in by the police and Mike went to hold your hand and keep you company whilst you went through that, a thought came to my mind that maybe you and Mike were going out because he never usually acts like that around or to any of the crew" Nikki explained. Kate looked shocked about the fact that Nikki might actually know about her and Mike. "well yeah , Mike and I do kinda have a relationship going on and to be precise we have been going out ever since I got shot and that was about 6 months ago now which is great, but please don't tell anyone else because I want it to stay a secret because I really don't want to ruin Mike's career which he has worked so hard for" Kate explained. Niki smiled and then excused herself because she had watch in about 5 minutes.

_*3 weeks later*_

Three weeks had passed and Kate walked down to Mikes cabin because she had paperwork for him, "come in" was his reply to her knocking at the door. Kat opened the door to find Mike sitting at his desk checking his e-mails, "I thought that you might want to know that I was right and Nav does know about us and that but I made her swear that she will not tell anyone else though she said that she would probably only tell ET but we can trust him" Kate explained as she came inside his cabin and shut the door. Mike tilted his laptop lid and grabbed Kate around the waist, causing a small cry of happiness to leave her mouth. He embraced he strongly running his tongue along her lips begging for an entry, Kate deepened the kiss causing him to run his hand through her hair whilst she started to undo his top. Mike pushes deeper and begins to undo her top when suddenly "XO to the bridge at the rush", Nikki's voice came over the PA system.

Kate walks back up to the bridge with her top done up again and her hair neatly tied up to erase any suspicion about what was going on with the CO and her. "What's the situation Nav?" Kate asked as she sits herself in the CO's chair, "well X we have a suspected People smuggler vessel coming up on our portside" Kate looked out at the boat through her Binoculars "Nav Wake the CO" Kate ordered. Nav Smiled and Headed down to the captains cabin. "Sir you are needed up on the Bridge" Nav said as Mike opened the door, she could something had happened by the fact his top wasn't properly done up and his hair looked a lot like someone had run their hands through his hair. "right I'll be up in a minute" Mike said as he re-styled his hair to remove any evidence of something happening down in his cabin.

Mike walks onto the bridge and Kate immediately gets up from his seat and explains the situation, Mike nods his head and Kate immediately know what to do because of the look on his face. "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Kate orders through the speakers. Kate gets up to walk out of the bridge when Mike brushes her hand causing her to look at him, she could read in his eyes something telling her just to be careful. She smiled at him and left the bridge to get her gear on because they had been ordered to put Kevlar on. Kate was ready within minutes and the RHIB left for the illegal boat.

Half an hour later everyone was back on board and they were heading home. Kate sat with a smile on her face "what are you smiling at?" Nav asks as she looks over to her friend. "oh nothing I'm just looking forward to shore leave" Kate replied, she was especially looking forward to shore leave with mike but because they weren't alone on bridge so Kate couldn't state exactly that to Nikki.

A few hours later and Hammersly arrived in port , Mike walked up on Bridge already changed and whispered "are you nearly done?" in Kate's ear. "Well you go and I'll meet you at the pub later, if you can't wait" she whispered back. Mike grunted and walked off the bridge, "getting impatient is he?" questioned Nav as Kate finished in her cabin, "well you could say that, but we have been out for about 4 weeks and that's a long time for him" Kate smirked. Nikki smiled and then told Kate that she would see her later at the pub, Kate agrees and leaves the room to go home.

**Another chapter down, you can thank my maths teacher for the free period to do whatever we want. Please leave a comment on your way out  
Tammi242 xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 13**

Kate walks up the path to her front door but finds a note on the front step next to a red rose, _what's this and who is it from_ Kate thinks as she picks it up and walks inside to put her bag down. She opened the letter and it read,

_My Darling Kate_

_Never had I missed you as much as I did for the past 4 weeks, I came round to see if you wanted a lift to the pub later but you weren't home, so I thought I'd go and get changed before trying your mobile, as I walked out I realised that I had a rose for you to signify my love, So I decided that I would leave this note and rose for you to see when you got home._

_Speak to you soon  
All my love  
Mike _

Kate placed the note on her bedside table and went to get ready to go to the pub later that night. Kate decided that she would wear the blue dress that stopped just above her knees, she also knew that it was Mike's favourite and she really felt like pleasing him. Kate sat on the couch when she heard her mobile ring,

"Kate McGregor speaking"  
"Darling, it's Mike"  
"Hey, I read your letter and I love the rose"  
"That's great I thought of you when I saw it, anyway what I was ringing for is to ask you do you want that lift to the pub or are you getting your own way there or are you not going at all"  
"Thankyou that would be great, I would really appreciate it"  
"okay, I'll pick you up about half 5?"  
"Yeah that good, Bye"  
"I'll see you then, I love you"  
"bye"

Kate put the phone down and looked at the clock mike would be around in about half an hour and she still had to do her makeup. Half an hour later Mike stood at the door with a smile on his face, he heard Kate humming to herself. He rang the doorbell and started to wonder exactly what Kate might be wearing. Kate had just finished putting her shoes on when she heard the doorbell ring, she smiled as she made her way to the door, she couldn't wait to be in mikes arms again because she had really missed him. Mike smiled as she opened the door, "hey, ready to go?" Mike asked "yeah I just have to get my bag" Kate said as she ran to her lounge room where her bag was.

10 minutes later Kate walked into the pub followed by mike, Kate looked over to where the crew were sitting and then walked over to where the girls were sitting separately from the boys.  
"Finally!" Nav said as Kate Walked over  
"Hey, I got held up because my ride was late" Kate replied looking over to Mike , though it looked like she was looking at the boys.  
"Well anyway your here now, so?" Bec said as she walked back to the table  
"So?" Kate Replied  
"how is the wedding coming along?" Bec asked  
"You getting married" Kate exclaimed  
"Yeah, I am" said Nikki smiling  
"Since when?" Kate questioned  
"Since our patrol about 2 months ago, the one when you had just come back from being shot" Nikki Explained.  
"well when was I suppose to know?" Kate questioned with a hint of sadness because no one had told her.  
"well ET announced it when we last caught up at this pub and you weren't here remember?" Bec explained because nikki could sense the sadness in her friends voice.  
"I was going to ring you" Nikki Tried to explain though Kate was just smiling  
"I know, someone told me that you would ring" Kate said Slyly.  
The girls sat there talking for ages about love, life and work. Eventually Nikki worked out that Kate and Mike wee going out though Bec just agreed because she had seen Kate's new necklace.

The Boys were beginning to get a little the top by the amount of stuff they have had to drink. The Girls decided that because it was now 10:00pm they would o home and leave the boys to it. Nikki Kissed ET and Left him to it, Kate gave Mike a quick peck and told him that she was going home and Bec decided she would just leave the boys to it because she didn't really want to stay any longer when she wouldn't really have anyone to talk to. The boys said that they would have couple more and head home because most of them have girlfriends to spend time with tomorrow.

Kate lay in bed asleep when she heard loud banging on the front door, she got out of bed and went downstairs to see who it is. Mike was calling her name and Kate could tell he was a little to drunk to remember what he was doing at her house. Kate opens the door to find a very drunk mike leaning against the wall nearly asleep though still calling her name, she helps him in and upstairs to her spare bedroom though as she took of his shoes she decided that her bed was going to feel empty without him in it. Though Mike was already fast asleep so Kate decided she would just have to put up with it and headed back to her bedroom for a good night's sleep or at least she hoped for so badly.

Mike lay awake in kates spare bedroom, thinking about how he got there because the last thing he remembers is saying goodbye to her at the pub as she left to leave. He decided that to say thankyou to her for letting him stay here he should make her breakfast. He got up and went downstairs only to find that she had already beaten him to it. Kate smiled as she sees a half asleep Mike walk into her Dining room and sits down on the chair where she has freshly placed bacon and eggs.

"You're up early" Mike says, "yeah well I went for a run like I try to do every morning when I'm at home" Kate replies as she takes her already finished Plate into the kitchen. As she walks back into the room with a glass of orange juice to put next to mike's plate, Mike pulls her towards him by placing his hands around her waist. "hey" she laughs as she is pulled onto his lap, though he replies with a quick kiss on the crook of her neck. "Mike" Kate laughs, though Mike just starts eating his breakfast. Though he doesn't let Kate escape his grasp as he has some unfinished business to attend to in his way of thanking her.

Mike finishes his Breakfast and goes back to kissing Kate though she grabs his plate and tries to get up form his lap. Though Mike is having none of this, he takes his plate off Kate and instructs her to go and sit down on the couch in the other room. Mike enters the room in a couple of minutes later and sits down next to Kate, she leans on his chest and listens to his steady heartbeat. Mike just ran his hand gently through Kate's hair in a sooting sort of way.

Mike had missed this, just sitting with the Woman he loves and loved all those years ago. All of a sudden Mike had an idea _we've been dating for about 10 months now, so maybe it's time to take the next step _mike thought to himself. Mike kissed Kate's forehead and told her he would be back soon as he had some Christmas shopping to do as it was Christmas in a weeks time. Kate smiled and told him she would be waiting for his return.

**That's all for this chapter and I hope you liked it. Please review before you leave. Tammi xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mike walked through the doors of the Jewellery shop to be met by a lady who looked to be in her early 20's who looked remarkably familiar. "Yes, how may I help you?" she said, Mike smiled and replied "I'm looking for a ring that would be perfect for an engagement ring". The lady led mike over to a corner at the back of the shop; she got out the shelf of rings and placed them on the counter. "so how are we Mike?" The lady asked as mike admired the rings trying to work out which would be best for Kate. Though when mike heard the lady asks the question "how do you know my name?" Mike questioned, the lady simply smiled and replied "you don't remember who I am do you?"

Mike shook his head, "well I'm surprised by the fact you were so nice to me when Ursula introduced you" The lady continued. Then it hit him, Mike knew who she was "oh you Ursula's sister Margret wasn't it?" He replied. Margret nodded "so whose the lucky lady?" She asked. "uh just a friend who I've known for a long time and we've grown really close and we have been dating for coming up to 7 months" Mike explained. Margret smiled and ended the conversation there.

20 minutes later Mike had decided which ring he would buy for Kate to ask her on Christmas Day. He did some other shopping before heading home to his lovely soon to be fiancé, thinking about that made Mike smile as he opened the car door and drove home. Kate was in the kitchen when she felt a pair of large hands wrap around her waist and instantly she knew it was Mike who had returned from his shopping trip.

She felt his warm lips kiss her on the crook of her neck, she saw the spoon being removed from her hands and a glass of wine placed in her left hand instead. She smiled and knew what Mike was trying to do and she didn't really feel like arguing tonight so she just went and started to wrap her presents for Mike and the crew so because there lots of presents then she decided that she would start to wrap them that way she would be done in time. Mike and Kate ate dinner and then Mike went home but promised Kate he would see her tmorrow.

_*1 week later*_

Kate woke up early because it was now Christmas Day and she had the whole crew and their families coming over in about 2 hours. Kate cleaned the lounge room and hall, then had breakfast before cleaning the bathrooms and Kitchen because she had prepared all the food last night and bomber was bringing some with her. Kate admired her work and then went to take a shower because the guests would be arriving soon and she stunk. Kate had just finished putting on her Long red clingy dress and done her make up when the door bell rang. Mike was standing on the other side of the door though he hoped he was first which he thought he would be by the fact that he was 5 minutes early. Kate opened the door to a smiling Mike "Merry Christmas Darling" Mike greeted , Kate smiled and replied "Merry Christmas".

Kate Sat patiently on the couch on her deck as Chloe Swains daughter played on the swings. Nikki sits down next to Kate with Bec sitting on the other side. "merry Christmas, both of you" Kate exclaims as she gives them their Presents, Nikki opens hers first and is immediately bursting with happiness as Kate has bought her _Kylie Minogue's Aphrodite_. "thank you, thank you" Nikki exclaims, Bec is next open her present and it is _The girl with the dragon tattoo by Stieg Larsson_. "thanks Kate" Bec said hugging Kate, "well you too are my best friends and I only get the best for you two"Kate replied looking over to sally and handing her the gift Kate had bought for her (even though she wasn't crew she still was one of Kates best friends and Kate couldn't leave her out) It was a lovely Lavender cardigan because Kate knew that Lavender was Sally's colour. "oh Kate It's beautiful, how did you know that it would suit me?" Sally asked "oh probably because you and I have been friends for 3 years now so I know these things about you" Kate replied before heading inside to get a drink.

"Hey, having fun are we?" Mike asks as he finds his beautiful girlfriend in the kitchen Pouring a drink into her wine glass. "yes thanks, you?" Kate questions as she gives Mike a quick kiss but first making sure no one else is around. "yes adn I have something for you but your have to wait till later to receive it because it is only for you and I want you alone before I give it to you" Mike states before leaving to go join the party again.

Several hour later Kate is saying bye to the last of her guests (Nikki and ET), Mike is waiting round the corner in his car for Kate to send the 'everyone is gone and you can come back now' message signalling him to start the drive back to her place but making sure he takes the back way so that no-one else spots him because he took off home along time ago. Mike gets the message a few minutes later and drives back to kates where she is waiting in the doorway for him and making sure everyone else is gone before mike gets here.

Mike gets out of the car and walks up the driveway with his presents for her already inside he doesn't have to worry about carrying them. Instead he Picks Kate up Bridal style and Carries her to her bedroom and places her on the bed before going to get his presents. When Mike finds presents already laid out for him on Kate's bed, with a quick kiss he lies down next to her on the bed and she hands him his first present which is a pair of sock which says _Somebody loves you_ on them because Kate has Sewn that on herself. Mike smiled at the sight of socks which Kate had altered herself. Mike gave Kate her first present which was a new perfume by Kylie Minogue called _Sweet Darling_. Kate sprayed a little on her wrist and gave it a smell, she thought that it smelt amazing.

They gave each other a few more gifts and then it came time for Mike to pop the question. He grabbed the little parcel from his pocket. "Kate, I love you ever so much and I made a mistake when I left all those years ago, I never will leave again and you would make me the happiest man alive if you will be my wife, So Kate will you marry me" Mike asked as he produced the most beautiful ring, which was gold with a diamond in the middle. Kate had tears running down her cheeks because she was so happy, "yes ,yes I will, Mike I love you" Kate replied as Mike slid the ring onto her finger. Mike Gave Kate a great big hug and spun her around.

"I will have to ask for a transfer off the ship though" Kate pointed out, "Yes but we don't have to do that yet because you only just said yes" Mike argued and went to kiss Kate. By now it was getting late and so Mike deiced to head home though Kate has other ideas "Mike don't go because I'm your fiancé now so you don't have to leave" Kate says as Mike goes to leave. Mike nods in agreement and goes upstairs to bed with Kate.

*_2 weeks later_*

"Are you sure you want to do this I mean we don't have to tell him just yet if you don't want" mike says as he walks hand in hand through the doors of NAVCOM and into Commander Marshall's office. Kate just nodded, Commander Marshall walked in with a smile on his face because he was glad to see Kate at long last because she was like a daughter he never had to him and he was like a father she never properly had to her. "what is the reason that I get to see your smiling faces" Marshall asked, "well sir I have come to ask for a Shore posting please" Kate requested. "what is the reason for this shore posting? Are ou pregnant or is there something else in the reason for this request?"Marshall asked. Mike grabbed Kate's hand from underneath the desk, she smiled and continued "Well sir, I'm getting married to a CO on the ship which I am currently placed". Commander Marshall sighed as he realised that she was really serious about this. "well you're in luck as we have someone who has a desk job and is retiring in a couple of days so you can have his desk but you will obviously have a different job" Marshall explained, he saw a huge smile light up on both Mike and Kate's face. "Oh and Congratulations, both of you" Marshall concluded, "thankyou sir" Mike and Kate reply.

"Well that went well" Mike said as he got in the car, Kate was still smiling because she couldn't believe he wasn't angry. Mike started the car and drove them home. "Yep well I suppose I should let the crew know what's happening when we go back on board tomorrow, though of course I won't be sailing out tomorrow because I now have a desk job which starts in a couple of days time" Kate answered. They walked inside and sat on the couch to watch a movie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Unfortunately I don't own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 15**

*_a couple of days later*_

Mike walked down the pier towards Hammersly, walked next to him hand in his hand. Mike let Kate walk on board first as she had news to tell the crew. Mike walked with Kate up onto the bridge where the rest of the crew was located. "attention everyone" Mike ordered and everyone turned to look at Kate and Mike. "Um.. I have some news" Kate started "I'm leaving Hammersly" she continued. There were a lot of gasps around the bridge, "but mam why?" Buffer piped up. "well the CO and I have been going out and on Christmas Day he proposed and well I said yes, so one of us had to leave the boat and that person is me" Kate stated. "Kate has taken up a desk job at NAVCOM where she will still be part of our lives because she will be the one who we will talk to at Navcom if we need to talk about something" Mike concluded.

She smiled and Headed for the stairs to go back onto the deck and head home because she doesn't start work till tomorrow. Mike followed Kate and gave her a quick peck before she left "good luck tomorrow and I will be thinking of you as I sit out at sea, I'll miss you, but I will see you when I get back" Mike says as he kisses Kate goodbye.  
"I love you, and I am going to miss you like crazy though promise me you'll stay safe because I need you to come home to me" Kate says as she walks over the gang way. Mike waves her off and then goes to set sail.

Kate walks inside her house which now felt half empty because mike wasn't there. She sat down on the couch and picked up the photo of mike which she had let on the table by the couch. _Please stay safe and please come home to me soon_ Kate thought as she ran her fingers over his face. Mike sat on his bunk as they started their patrol, he had only said good bye about an hour ago and already he was missing her dearly, he wanted something to happen where he needed to talk to Navcom though he knew she wouldn't be there yet because she doesn't' start till tomorrow.

*The Next day*

Kate woke to an empty bed as she remembered that Mike was out at sea and wouldn't be back for a couple of days as she has been put in charge of Hamersley's phone calls to NAVCOM. She walks inside of NAVCOM "morning sir" she said as she nodded to him in acceptance. She took her seat at her desk and started her work. She mainly had to man the phones and pass them through to Marshall if he was needed and also she was to sit in on any meeting that he had because this was a little bit of special treatment he had for her considering she was like a daughter to him. Just as Kate returned to her desk after another meeting with commander Marshall, her phone on her desk started ringing. She sat down and answered it. 

"NAVCOM, lieutenant McGregor speaking?"  
"Kate, It's mike"  
"Mike? Is something the matter?"  
"no, no everything is fine I am just ringing because I wanted to hear your voice because I'm missing you"  
"well I miss you too though I have to go because I have work to do and I don't want to get you in trouble about talking to me about nothing"  
"Okay, but promise me you'll be fine by yourself and I want you to know that I can't wait to come back to you, I love you"  
"I will be fine and I can't wait till I see, my bed feels cold and empty without you, Love you too"  
"Bye darling"  
"bye"

Mike put the phone down and headed back up on deck where he see's the Gap girl whose been with the crew for a while though he has only just started to notice her. "How's the X?" She asked as Mike sat down in his chair, everyone knew when he was talking to Kate because he came back bright red. "How did you know I talkin to her? Said Mike  
"Because your blushing, everyone knows how to tell" Said Bird  
"oh, well the X is fine she's just missing me" said Mike  
"yeah More like you missing her because remember I'm a girl I know how to read these signs" Said Bird with a smile on her face.  
"Right well yeah I am missing her though I can't go any further in this conversation with you because your too young and besides it's a **Man's** conversation" mike finished. He walked down below deck to find buffer and buffer went back to work.

Kate sat at her desk when she decided she would send Nikki a message so she got out her phone.  
_Hey Nik  
can you do me a favour and keep an eye out for Mike because I think he's missing me and I don't want him being distracted by it, besides I can't do it till you guys get back which is in a week. How is the wedding plans coming alone? Oh and tell Bomber and Bird that I say hi and can't wait to see them soon.  
Talk to you later  
Kate_

Kate clicked send and continued to do some paperwork.

_*1 week later*_

Mike looked through his binoculars to see if Kate was standing waiting for him, she wasn't so he went and asked Nav is she had heard anything from Kate. "Yeah I have sir, she says to say sorry that she can't be there when you get in because she has to go into a meeting with commander Marshall" Nav answered as Mike walked into the bridge from outside. Mike groaned, that is what he hates about her working at NAVCOM, Mike walked off the ship and decided that he would surprise Kate by cooking her favourite meal for dinner. Buffer walked next to Mike "so sir, you planning on getting it on tonight" Buffer smirked as Mike thought about what he was saying, "yeah kind of Buff but I need to seduce her first so I have some work to do and because Kate is working she probably won't be coming to the pub and I will only be there briefly as I am going to do prepare something for Kate" Mike said as he walks to the car and heads home.

Kate walks out of Commander Marshall's office, "thanks for attending that meeting Kate, I understand that you were planning on meeting mike at the dock but I thought that the meeting will help you with your career" Commander Marshall said as he walked out of NAVCOM into the carpark "Thankyou sir, though I had better get going I have to get changed before going to the pub to meet up with the crew because my goodbye was kind of rushed " Kate said as she got out her phone to call for a taxi. "Well at least let me drive you home because it could be the only thing I could do in return for you attending the meeting" Marshall said. Kate nodded and got in his car, marshall started the car and drove home.

Kate walked in the front door to see the lights off , _mike must already be at the pub, oh well I see him there _Kate thought to herself. She places her bag on the table in the hall and heads into the dinning room. Kate see's a candle lit table and a glass of white wine being poured by mike. Mike puled out her chair and signalled for her to sit down. Mike placed her food in front of Kate and then sat down opposite her with his food. After finishing he food and the dinner conversation then washing up, Mike and Kate were sitting on the couch. Kate's head was resting on mikes chest with her hands entangled with his. "I love you" Mike whispered as he gazed at the ring which was on Kate's hand. Kate ran her hands up and down his chest in a seductive sort of way. Kate got up after trying to seduce mike, and headed towards the bedroom, mike smiled and followed because he knew his plan had worked.

Kate lay lightly on the bed as Mike walked in his eyes immediately amazed at what she was wearing, (a little lacy black dress thing) Mike growled seductively and headed towards her on the bed. Mike immediately stared to kiss Kate as she ran her hands up his shirt and began to undo his top. Mike slipped of Kate's dress thing and then took of his top whilst Kate fiddled with his jeans. "are you sure you want to do this?" Mike questioned as he broke apart from Kate only to be pulled back to her lips "Yes I've been waiting for 2 weeks for this and I want you" Kate whispered between kisses. Mike slipped off his jeans and kissed Kate. Mike was being patient and waiting for her to call for him to enter her and she did within a couple of minutes she made that call and he entered her.

Kate awoke to the sun shining in on her. She lay gazing at mike and stroking his chest hair as he slept. She liked this now that she had her Mike home with her. A couple of minutes later mike woke to Kate smiling at him. "Morning" he said, Kate was just about to reply when she felt the urge to throw up. She threw back her covers and sprinted to the bathroom. 5 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom know with a bathrobe wrapped around her. She headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. Shortly after leaving her bedroom she felt his hands wrap around her waist and a kiss on her neck "come back to bed, I want you with me" He whispered "I can't I've got to start breakfast" She whinged though Mike didn't care because he picked her up in a bridal position and carried her back to bed _looks like breakfast can wait_ Kate thought as Mike laid her back in bed. Kate awoke to the sound of her phone ringing "whoever it is tell them your busy and you'll talk later" mike groaned as Kate leaned across him to gra the phone. 

"Hello, Kate McGregor"  
"Kate, it's Commander Marshall"  
"Morning sir" Mike groaned as he heard who it was  
"Look I know you aren't meant to be working today but I need you to do some paperwork for me which has to be done tmorrow and I have some meetings you need to attend"  
"okay sir, I'll see you in an hour"  
"Thanks Kate and tell mke I'm sorry but this has to be done, Bye"  
Kate put the phone down and kissed Mike "That was Marshall he says he's sorry but he wants me to go to work for a bit today" Kate complained to mike because she hadn't seen him for two weks and now she has to work and Mike is only on shore leave for 2 weeks so that's not long enough.

Kate got dressed and Mike drove her to Navcom and walked her in towards Marshall's office. "ah Mike I'm really sorry about this but I promise I'll make it up to you by giving Hammersly another week off and not keeping Kate all day" commander Marshall said as Kate kissed Mike and walked in to his office. Mike just nodded and set off home because he didn't know how long she would be and He didn't want to wait around for Mike walked in the front door his pone started to ring, Mike sighed and picked up.  
"Hello, Mike Flynn speaking"  
"Hey, Mikey is Ursula"  
**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but I don't want to give too much away. Anyway I'll update soon. Review on your way out please**


	16. Chapter 16

**Unfortunately I don't own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 16**

"How did you get my number?"  
"I googled it and then I asked a few people"  
"what do you want?"  
"I want you mikey, I was sorry for leaving you 2 years ago"  
"Ursula I...where are you?"  
"I'm outside your house...so are you going to let me in"  
"I don't live there anymore"  
"where do you lie and I'll come round"  
"I can't tell you that because I live with a friend"  
"is it that blonde haired lieutenant of yours house"  
"no"  
"yes it is and I know where she is so I will be there soon"  
"no,no,no, meet me at the beach and we will talk then"  
"alright I'll see you soon"

Mike put the phone down, _what am I going to do?_ Mike thought. Mike got in the car and drove to the beach to meet Ursula. Mike walked up to her and sat down, "you came" Ursula said as Mike sat down next to her "yes but I'm not staying long as I have a fiancé to pick up" Mike answered. Ursula gasped, "when did this happen? I bet it's with that blonde headed lieutenant" Ursula groaned but mike didn't really here this.

Nikki walked up the beach with ET, She looked up and gasped in shock "Hey ET look isn't that Mike?" ET looked up and gasped as well "whose he with because that doesn't look like Kate to me" ET replied "your right, I think I should text Kate because she is my best friend...wait I know that face, that Ursula, Mike's Ex" Nikki said, Just as she did Ursula went and kissed Mike on the lips but it looked from Nikki and ET's angle it looked like Mike kissed her. Nikki gasped and decided she would go home and call Kate. So Nikki and ET left the beach and Nikki was going to tell Kate.

"what did you do that for?" Mike asked as he pushed Ursula off him, "because I love you Mike and I'm trying to convince you that you should dump your fiancé and come run away with me" Ursula explained "No I'm not doing that I love her more then anything and I'm not going to hurt her ever again because you already made me hurt her once when you met me at the dock, which was not on at all" Mike said. "well she doesn't need you anymore so come on where were we?" said as Ursula as she went to kiss mike again. Mike tried desperately to push Ursula off but she just deepened the kiss by undoing mikes top but mike buttoned it up again. Ursula pushed him over onto the sand and began kissing down his neck because she knew that Mike couldn't resist this. "Ursula get off me and leave now" Mike ordered in his captain voice "Not until you enter me and that is at your house" Ursula answered. Mike rolled over, got up and began to walk away "No I'm not doing there or anywhere because I'm not being unfaithful to Kate" Mike shouted as he walked away.

Ursula ran after him and said "okay your playing hard to get and so I'm taking you back to my place" with that she grabbed him around his waist and pulled him to the car and pushed him in. Within minutes she had him inside and on the bed whilst she got changed._ I cant do this because I can't hurt Kate like this_ mike thought as he sat on the bed. But then Ursula walked out of the bathroom in a skimpy black dress similar to the one that Kate wore, Ursula knew this would mike attracted. Mike looked away at this, Ursula pushed Mike onto the bed and started to kiss him. _I'm sorry Kate_ mike thought and then he lost all control and made Ursula happy.

Kate sat at her desk and signed off the computer, suddenly her phone started to ring and she thought it was mike asking if she was done yet or not. Kate picked up  
"hello Kate McGregor speaking"  
"Kate it's nikki"  
"hey Nikki whats up?"  
"I have some bad news"  
"go on"  
"Mike is cheating on you" Kate felt her heart break in two  
"H...how do you know"  
"I saw him on the beach with another women"  
"okay... can you come and pick me up from NAVCOM?"  
"yes, I'll be there shortly"  
"Thank you and I'll see you soon"  
"bye"

Kate hung up, she grabbed a tissue out of her bag and wiped her eyes because she didn't remember had fallen. Kate picked up her bag and said goodbye to Marshall and that she would see him later. Nikki was sitting in the car when Kate opened the door; Kate had tears streaming down her face. Nikki pulled Kate into a hug and just sat there whilst Kate cried into her. "i..i thought he was the one" Kate complained, "I know Kate I thought you two were made for each other and the rest of the crew were so excited when you became engaged to him, which reminds me where is that ring?" Nikki questioned. "I put it in my bag because I didn't want to throw it away but I don't want to wear it anymore because my heart is now broken and I can't bear to wear it because it just reminds me of what he is doing and where he is" Kate said as she felt tears coming on again as nikki drove home.

Mike woke thinking that he was at home with Kate but got a large shock when he saw that he was in bed with Ursula. Mike heard her stirring and began to slip out of the bed as he had to get back to Kate and he never wanted to see Ursula again. "Whoa that was fun, and I think... huh?" Said Ursula rolling over to an empty side of the bed. "Ursula I have done what you wanted me too and now I feel horrible but I have to leave and I never want to see you again because I don't love you I love my fiancé" Mike said as he got dressed and walked out of the room to leave. Ursula just sat with a tear in her eye as she thought she had convinced mike to stay with her.

Kate walked up the steps and into the waiting arms of Mike's sister Sam, "I'm so sorry Kate" She said as Kate began to cry again. "I...i thought... he loved me" Kate sobbed as she sat on the Brought her a drink then left to go to the pub with the rest of the crew and the girls would join them later, though Bec Would go with the boys because she didn't know yet. Kate sipped the drink but then she just kept quite, no one else knew what to say so they just comforted her. There was a knock at the door though Nikki went to answer it, luckily it was sally Who obviously had been told by swain who ahd heard from ET. "Oh Kate come here" Sally said as she see's Kate sitting on the couch and gives her a hug and the girls mainly stay there all night just supporting her because they have no idea what Kate must be going through.

Mike walks into the pub because he knew the boys would be there. "Hey Boys" Mike said as he sat down, no-one said anything they just stared. "How could you do that Mike?" ET eventually pipes up, Mike sat there and wondered what they were talking about "She was your fiancé because she obviously doesn't want to be now" Buffer explains. "Guys what you are talking about?" mike questions but this causes lots of mumbling. "She is so upset and it really breaks my heart to think you don't know who we are talking about, well at least the girls are supporting her" Explains Spider.

Then mike knows who they are talking about, "Boys I had no choice besides how do you know no one was on the beach or at her house" Mike questioned. "Nikki and I were walking up the beach discussing the wedding when we saw you with Ursula and of course you had a choice she loved you and we thought you loved her too" ET explained, Mike knew he had stuffed up "and now Nikki, Sally and YOUR sister are with her because she is an absolute mess, you have hurt her bad and I don't think she will forgive you for this" ET concluded before going to get another drink for everyone.

Kate sat thinking about what she had done to deserve this heartbreak, "what did I do to deserve this, honestly I should have known better before we started dating and to think I transferred off the ship for him" She muttered before she started to cry again. Her phone began to ring but she didn't want to answer it so she handed it to Nikki to answer because she wasn't in a condition to answer it in case it was mike.

**Sorry for ending it like this again but I have to because it is best. I'll update soon. Review please, Tammi xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Unfortunately I don't own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 17**

"hello Kate McGregor's phone, Nikki Speaking"  
"Nikki, it's mike Is Kate there"  
"She doesn't want to talk to you"  
"Nikki just let me talk to her"  
"you broke her heart and she doesn't want to talk to you Mike"  
"Ok... Just tell her I'm sorry and I want to talk to her"  
"Bye Mike"  
"Bye"

Mike put the phone down and Headed back to the table, "I've really screwed things up haven't I" Mike questioned as he sat down again. The boys nodded "the girls are going to stay with Kate and not come down to the pub because she is so emotional and Mike you can't stay at home with her tonight because she doesn't want to see you" Swain said as she read out the text he had received from Sally. "Never mind Mate there are plenty of options like staying with me, or you could go back to Ursula" Buffer Pipes in "I'm not going back to Ursula because she is the reason for all of this, I just want to hold Kate and Tell her I'm sorry" Mike explained with tears beginning to come down his face. "we know mate but you should've gone home and waited for her instead of going and getting in bed with someone else" Swain explained which made mike cry more.

Kate walked into her house which made her cry more because it smelt of him, Nikki and Sam followed her because hey were staying with her for the night to support her. Kate said goodnight and went to bed. Mike walked up the driveway to Kate's house in a hope of seeing her, He knocked on the door, Which Sam answered. "Can I please just see her for a couple of minutes" Mike asked "she's asleep Mike" Sam replied "please sis, I love her and I can't live without her" Mike pleaded. "well your going to have to because of what you did" Sam answered "PLEASE" Mike shouted which woke Kate up. "Mike keep your voice down, Kate is sleeping " Sam answered in a hope of getting mike to leave.

Kate got up and walked downstairs, "Sam, What was that?" Kate questioned as she walked down the hallway, "You have a visitor whom I am trying to get rid of" Sam answered but this made Kate question who it was. Kate walked down the hall to see Mike standing at the doorway, "what do you want?" Kate said. Mike could see the tears which had run down her face "I wanted to see you, Kate darling" Mike responded, "well you have seen me now please go away I'm not letting you in because of what you did, you've hurt me" Kate replied "now I'm going to bed and you should leave because I don't want to see you after what you did" She continued "Kate don't do this to me, I didn't want to though I had no choice" Mike replied. Kate walked off with tears in her eyes though shouted back "Of course you had a choice because you should have gone home" Mike knew he had hurt her badly and he would have to fight to get her back, with that he left to go to Buffers.

_*2 weeks later*_

Kate walked into the pub as this was the last week before they all went out to sea again for a 2 day trip which was basically transferring something to another ship. She went and sat with the girls who were discussing wedding dresses as Nikki and Josh's Wedding was next week, "hey Kate how are we?" Nikki asked as Kate sat down "better now I've accepted what he did is wrong though I'm not ready to forgive him yet because he cheated on me" Kate replied. Nikki smiled and they went back to looking at the dresses. Mike sat talking to the boys though his mind was set on gaining forgiveness from Kate because he wanted her back and he wanted to be able to hold her.

It was now 10:30 and Kate was tired from working all day so she headed home but wished everyone a safe trip tomorrow and she'd see them all when she got back. Mike decided that he would head off too in hope of gaining Kate's love back, he farewelled everyone and told them he would see them tomorrow. Kate walked inside and sat on the couch with a picture of Mike in her hands, she wanted him to hold her again but she didn't know if she was strong enough after what he did to her. Mike walked up the driveway and knocked on the door, Kate answered the door to see mike standing on her door step, "hey" Mike said as Kate opened the door. "Hi" Kate replied "may I come in?" Kate backed away from the door and let him in.

"Kate, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and may I say that when I was on the beach I stated very clearly to Ursula that I was not going to stay long because I had to pick you up. Then when Nikki saw that I kissed Ursula it was actually Ursula whom kissed me, She said she wanted me in her pants which I refused to and actually walked away from her which is when she said that she was taking me back to her place and I wasn't leaving until I entered her. She actually nearly tied me to the bed but I kept undoing myself. Before I did anything serious you were on my mind and I basically whispered sorry and then she pulled me down. But afterwards I woke and left immediately because I wanted to come to you but the boys had told me how you found out and I immediately wanted to see you but obviously you didn't want me, What I'm trying to say is that I'm ever so sorry about this and I never wanted to hurt you at all. So I'd like a second chance if you'll let me have it?" Mike explained which brought him to tears because of the ordeal he'd been through, "Of course you can, I'm sorry for hating you but you hurt me and I couldn't believe you were cheating on me" Kate replied as Mike hugged her.

Kate lay on Mike _I have him back and I feel safe now_ Kate thought as she lay listening to his steady heartbeat. "C'mon I'm off to bed and your coming because my bed has felt empty for the past 2 weeks and I need your warmth" Kate said as she pulled Mike up the stairs into the bedroom. "Thankyou Kate" Mike whispered as he kissed Kate good night.

Kate woke to the sun shining through the curtains, She got out of bed and went to start breakfast for Mike because he had to set sail today. Kate made bacon and eggs, pored Mike a glass of Orange juice and set it down on the table for him. Mike woke up to find a letter on Kate's pillow , it read:

_Dear Mike  
I have just gone for a run and I hope that you slept well, Marshall called to say your setting sail around 1030 and that he wants you down at the dock about 1000. There is your breakfast on the table and I hope you have a safe trip if I don't see you before you leave. I look forward to seeing you when you get back and remember stay safe because I want you to come back to me.  
with all my love  
Kate_

The letter brought a tear to Mike's eye because he had only just got her back and now she ahd gone out for a run and he ahd to leave in an hour. Kate arrived back from her run to see Mike in his whites straightening them off before he headed down to port. "You look handsome" Kate said as she walked inside, "thanks though your lucky you caught me because the taxi is due soon" Mike said as he kissed Kate "I'll miss you, but be safe" Kate answered as she patted Mike down. "I'll be fne and before you know it I'll back with you in my arms" Mike said as he gave Kate on last hug.

Kate waved Mike off before heading off to Navcom to start her days work, Mike strolled on to Hammersly with a giant smile on her face "what are you so happy about?" Nikki asked "she took me back" Mike replied "Who?"Nav questioned "Kate, she took me back after I explained what had happened" Mike explained "That's great sir" Nikki said as she went to go and prepare the boat to sail. Mike walked to go and unpack in his cabin; he pulled out the necklace which he had bought when he'd bought Kate hers. He placed it around his neck because he had rarely worn his. After unpacking he made his way to the bridge because obviously they had set sail.

**That's all for this chapter and i hope i fixed all the Mike and Kate action to everyone's wishes. I hope to updat again soon but i have alot of school work**


	18. Chapter 18

**Unfortunately I don't own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 18**

"ETA Nav?" Mike asked as he sat in his chair, "um about an hour till we drop off the New software to HMAS Kingston and then a 5 hour trip home" Nav replied, Mike smiled as he would be returning to Kate soon and he could hardly wait because he had only just got her back and he had to set sail again. Just as they had transferred the Software to Kingston and started home Nav yelled "Sir I have a suspected FFV on Radar" "Bring it up on the EOD" Mike said as he got up form his chair to look at the EOD "They aren't showing any signs of being an FFV, still we best check it out and I'll be leading this one thanks" Mike ordered "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Nav spoke into the Microphone.

Mike walked into his cabin to et something and placed his photo back on his bed _I love you Kate Darling _mike thought as he walked out of his cabin to get prepared for the boarding. "Uh Sir, I just thought I'd say one thing form Kate, Be Careful" Nav said as she waved the RHIB's off. Mike sat thinking about what Nav had just said and that brought to his mind the amount of times he had said that to her and he couldn't believe how many times he had said that and now she was telling Nikki to tell it to him.

The RHIB arrived and Mike boarded and began Regular procedure though as he walked back on deck one of the crew jumped up and said something in what appeared to be Indonesian "Sir Sit Down, Sir Sit Down" Mike began shouting even though he had not a clue whet the guy was actually saying. RO knew exactly what He was saying but being the type of secretive person that he was but this just made him smirk see what the man was trying to say is "what do you want with my vessel" But mike thought he was making some sort of threat. Then things got ugly very fast, The Indonesian guy got a little vicious and because he wasn't getting what he wanted he pulled Mike tight and placed a gun to his head.

The crew were stunned because they had made a promise to Kate they'd keep him safe, though they couldn't stop him from going on the trip they could try and keep him from Getting hurt. RO rushed forward and started to say "Sir Calm down we are just here to search the boat as part of routine". Though Bomber wasn't having it and she ran straight up to Mike and began to beg the man to let him go, Mike was let go but then shot at because of Bomber the guy let him go but then shot at Mike because of custom but RO didn't get to tell them that. Mike fell over and cried out in pain because the Bullet had hit him by the heart.

Bomber started to apply pressure to his leg as Swain and Buffer carried him to the RHIB to take him back to Hammersly who had now been informed of the situation. Kate sat down at her desk after another long meeting with Marshall. Just as she logged on to her computer, her desk phone rang  
"NAVCOM, lieutenant McGregor speaking"  
" Lieutenant, It's the Navigator of Hammersly speaking"  
" Go ahead"  
"we need permission to steam home as our Captain has been crucially injured"  
"Permission granted and there will be an ambulance waiting for you to arrive"  
"thanks Mam"  
" Get him Back safely Nav"  
"Will do Kate, Will do"

Mike was carried into the wardroom looking very pale, Buffer placed him down and headed up to Man the ship. Mike bleeding to death and they had to do some sort of stop or he was going to die. Swain Read Mike's Dog tags and found that he was B- and the only other match was buffer, Buffer was immediately ordered down below to try and save the captain. Buffer sat in the Same room as the captain as his blood was instantly going from Him to the captain, Buffer hoped that for Kate's sake Mike survived. Just as Buffer had finished bagging some blood because Mike was stable, Mike Flat lined, Swain Started compressions whilst Bomber did Mouth to Mouth. 5 Minutes Past and Mike still wasn't responding Nav burst in to see how he was going just as Swain was about to call it.

"Mike don't give up, don't leave Kate she needs you" Nav shouted and just as Swain called it Mike came back. "Welcome back Mike, now you need to stay with us because you have a fiancé waiting or you at home and we promised her we'd keep you safe and we have failed but you need to stay with us, Nav ETA" Swain said as he attached another bag of blood to Mike, "um about 20 minutes" Nav replied and then excused herself to finish preparing the ship to dock.

Kate stood on the pier waiting to see the boat she so longed for because she knew that someone whom she loved was injured and is a serious condition. Just 10 minutes late Kate saw Hammersly come in through the headlands, she smiled because she knew that Mike was finally coming close to her though she had no idea what state he would be in so he just had to wait and see.

Once Hammersly had docked, Mike was wheeled off Hammersly and into the waiting ambulance, Kate looked on as he was wheeled right past her and to see him so weak and pale brought a tear to her eye. Mike couldn't tell where he was but all he knew is he wanted to be next to Kate because he loved her so much and she was on his mind when this happened. Mike was placed in the ambulance and he felt someone sit next to him and grab his hand he knew it was Kate because he knew her touch.

Mike arrived at the Hospital and Kate kissed him goodbye as she watched him be wheeled into surgery. Kate Went and sat in the waiting room for his return. Nikki walked into the waiting room to see Kate sitting there with wet eyes, so Nikki could tell that Kate had been crying. "Oh Kate" Nikki said as she gave Kate a big hug "Mike looked awful and I don't know if he is going to make it because the ambulance person he was in a critical condition and he flat lined on the way here" Kate cried "Kate don't talk like that because Mike will make it and we know he will" Nikki comforted

5 hours later Mike was wheeled out of surgery and into his room to be kept under observation, the doctor saw Kate sitting in the waiting room with her friend comforting her, "Mrs Flynn?" the doctor said and Kate looked up "It's Kate...Kate McGregor, how is he?" Kate questioned "well he flat lined again in surgery so he had to be put in under a heavy anaesthetic so he's very groggy but we were very lucky because we were able to remove the bullet without too much damage being done, though the next 24 hours are crucial and he needs to wake up by himself for the surgery to have been successful though he should make a full recovery" The doctor said "may I see him?" asked Kate. The doctor smiled and showed her to his room and then left them be.

Mike lay with tubes going in and out of al sorts of places and he had a beeping monitor going off in the background, Kate kissed him and began to sob because he looked absolutely awful because of his condition, Kate looked over to Mike still expecting him to wake up any moment now because she wanted him to so badly for her sake. Kate took Mike's hand in hers and began to talk "Mike, sweetheart you need to wake up now or soon because I need you and I want you to talk to me and smile and just be here with me because I can't live without you and I am not going to Nikki and ET's wedding on my own or with you like this so you need to wake up. What happened out there Mike? I told you to stay safe and you go injuring yourself, I miss you and the crew says they hope you better soon, Nikki was sitting with me and she passed on their message, now I have to get a coffee but I'll be right back, I love you Mike and Wake up for me please" Kate said as she got up to go talk to Nikki and get a coffee.

**I hope you like this as I have updated this because I felt like it and I wanted to get this up before I had something major to do and all these ideas are running through my head, Thanks for your lovely reviews of my story. I'll update again soon as I'm not completely busy at the moment and this is a distraction to learning lines for a play at school. So thank you. Review before leaving please.  
Tammi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Unfortunately I don't own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 19**

Kate walked out of Mike's room to see Nav sitting talking to Bec and Sally, "hey I'm going to get a coffee and uh do you guys want one?" Kate asked as she walked over to them. "Oh Kate I heard about you great news that you two were back together and then this happens, How are you holding up?" Sally said as she gave Kate a hug because Kate was beginning to cry again. "I don't know how I feel at the moment because he is just lying their looking out to the word and all I want is just to see him smile or his beautiful blue eyes looking at me, Oh sally I just want him to wake up" Kate cried into Sally. Nikki walked back with a coffee for everyone, "Thanks guys but I'm going to go back and sit with him" Kate said as she got up to leave the girls "Nope I need to talk to Mike to tell him something and i will come get you when I'm done" Nikki said as she walked towards Mike's door.

Nikki walked in and sat down next to Mike "Okay mike listen to me, you need to wake up soon because Kate is beginning to lose it because you have flat lined 3 times already and Kate is panicking about everything because she thinks she will lose you and you need to wake up and show her that everything is fine because otherwise she will lose it completely. Mike don't you dare give up for Kate's sake" Nikki says before signalling the room is free for Kate to come in. Kate smiled and walked back in to his room to sit next to him and hold his hand, she gazed on lovingly at her fiancé.

2 Hours later an unwelcome person walked in to the waiting room past the girls and into Mike's room where Kate was dozing next to him. Ursula coughed loudly as she entered the room which startled Kate "what are you doing here?" Kate asked as she looked over to who it was. "yes Nice to see you too, I need to talk to Mike what's it look like?" Ursula replied, "well I don't know if you've noticed but he is currently unconscious" Kate argued "well how about you leave the room for a while" Ursula requested "Don't take long because I know what you di to him last time and he doesn't need anything else from you" Kate replied as she walked out of the room.

Ursula sat don't and grabbed Mike's hand, "Mikey I need to tell you something and that thing is that I'm pregnant and it's with your baby so you'll be a daddy. I can't wait to go shopping with you, though you have to leave Kate as she doesn't need you as much as I do now, she is not pregnant and I am so leave her, call me when you wake up and remember I love you" Ursula said as Kate walked back in the room and basically glared at Ursula until she let the room several minutes later.

Kate sat stroking his arm and watched as many different doctors come in take notes and leave again, half and hour later Nikki and the others decided that they would go home and talk to her later. Nikki said that Kate should come with her but Kate had said that she would stay with Mike until he woke up. They waved good bye and left.

_*5 days later_*

Kate lay sleeping at in the armchair, Mike began to stir as he finally comes to. He smiles as he looks over and see's that Kate is asleep next to him, he smiled as he looked around and it looks like he had a lot of visitors whilst he was out with it though he did remember 3 people's voices; Kate because she was here talking most of the time, Nikki giving him the threat and strangely Ursula's voice but one thing for certain is that he wasn't making contact with her because he didn't want to be a dad to her child.

Kate began to wake up again expecting to see a deadly looking Mike still sleeping though she got a large shock when she woke to see Mike smiling down at her, "Hey your awake?" Kate said as she looked up. "Yeah and how long was I out for?" Mike questioned "Um about a week" Kate replied. "Oh and you've been here the whole time?" Mike asked again, "yep because they thought you weren't going to have long, so I wanted to be here with you in case you didn't make it" Kate said as a tear in her eye began to fall mike reached to wipe it away but it still hurt to move. "Come here" Mike said as he signalled for her to come on her bed. Kate got up and stood next to him "I mean on the bed next to me" Mike said slyly, Kate climbed on as Mike moved over to make room. Kate lay next to Mike began to hum softly to a tune which they both knew, "I love you" Mike said as he kissed Kate on the head though Kate had dozed off again as she was very tired.

Mike Signalled For the nurse to bring a second bed in for Kate as he didn't want to leave her to g home because he had missed her so much and she had been put through so much pain lately and he loved her. Nikki walked in with josh following "Hey Boss, how's life now that your finally awake" Nikki said as she walked in the door, though mike signalled for her to be quiet because Kate was sleeping. Josh kindly picked Kate up and placed her on the bed that the nurse had brought in for her. "Thanks Mate" Mike said as Josh brought the covers up over her, "Nikki, how was she whilst I was out to the world" Mike said as Nikki sat down "not good Mike, not good, she thought she would lose you and that absolutely petrified her because she couldn't live without you" Nikki said as she could see the tears forming in Mike eyes because he couldn't believe how much pain he had put Kate through.

"How much longer do reckon you have to stay in here?" Josh asked and just as Mike was about to answer he heard Kate start to sob and he reached over to her but he couldn't reach without it hurting to much "Kate, Kate, Kate it's okay I'm here" Mike called out but it wasn't doing anything to help her she was absolutely hysterical with tears because obviously she was having a bad dream. Nikki knew what she needed to do so she got up and pushed Kate's Bed over to Mikes and Mike lowered to railing and pulled Kate over to him with Josh's help and then Nikki and Josh left because they had something to do and they knew Mike needed some alone time with Kate to calm her down.

Kate woke to Mike holding her and calming her down, "You alright?" Mike asked as Kate rolled over. "yeah I just had a bad dream and when you were asleep I have been getting them regularly" Kate explained and Mike just smiled "I'm sorry I put you through all of this" mike said as he kissed Kate on the lips. Suddenly an Unwanted face walked into the room again "Hey Mike, How are you?" Ursula said as she sat down on the chair "yeah I'm fine still a bit sore" Mike as he put his arm around her. "May I talk to you in private Mike" Ursula asked and just as Kate got up to leave to give them privacy she felt the hand tighten around her "Whatever you want to say you can say in front of Kate" Mike replied, Ursula hesitated "Its alright I need to go and get a coffee so I'll be back" Kate replied and got up to leave, she could see Mike putting on his puppy eyes as she left the room.

Mike was dozing when Kate returned because she had got a coffee and went home to get Mike something's from home as well as to get changed and freshen up. Kate sat down in her chair as she began to read her Magazine because she wasn't going to wake Mike as he needed all the rest he could get. Mike could sense her enter as he knew her scent and so he woke to see her reading a magazine "Your back? You were gone a whole lot longer than getting a coffee" Mike questioned "yeah well I needed to go and get you things from home and I needed a shower but I rang Marshall to tell him you were awake and he has given me time off till you get better and he wishes you well" Kate said as she looked up at Mike. Mike signalled for her to sit next to him but she refused as she knew it probably wasn't doing him any good with stitches healing.

_*a week later*_

Mike walked in the front door and went to sat on the couch, Kate followed him in. Kate was a little upset about not going to help Nikki with her wedding preparations though she knew she had to care for Mike because he had only just come out of hospital after being in there for about 2 weeks. "Kate I will be fine, you can go out with Nikki and I will be fine" Mike said as Kate sat down next to him "Well I want to stay home with you because I want to spend time with you as you have been away for a while" Kate said as she placed her hand in his. Mike and Kate lay there for a while and then Kate got up to start dinner, Mike whinged "Oh why are you getting up I want you to stay here with me" "Mike, I have to cook dinner because I have to start dinner" Kate laughed as she struggled free out of the grasp of Mike.

Mike got up to go lay the table but he was shocked to see Kate had already laid it and now she was serving up the food. "you go sit down and I'll bring the food over in a minute" Kate said to Mike, Mike smiled and sat down accordingly. Kate brought the food over and sat down herself, the food tasted so good and Mike was spoilt by Kate everyday and he knew that. "You go sit down on the couch and I'll clean up" Kate said as she cleared the table from dinner, mike smiled and sat down as e was going to thank Kate for this later. Kate came back to the couch and sat next to him. Mike brought his arms around her as she leant on him lightly because he was still sore from his injury. Mike started to kiss her on the crook of her neck and Kate groaned approvingly, She turn around and kissed Mike on the lips trying to show that she wanted this. Mike deepened the kiss and picked her up bridal style to carry her upstairs towards the bedroom. Though Kate wasn't having that instead she jumped down and ran off towards the bedroom, Mike growled playfully and ran after her. Mike found her on the bed and immediately ran towards the bed, jump on and started kissing again. "You sure you want this, You only just came out of hospital and we o have Nikki's wedding tomorrow?" Kate asked as they broke apart for air "Yes, set an alarm for the wedding but I want you and I want to make you happy" Mike said as he kissed Kate again, Kate began fiddling with Mike's top as he slid off her dress.

Mike and Kate lay in each other's arms as she woke to her alarm going off, "Mike, Mike we have to get ready to go as I can't be late" Kate said and just as she did she felt the urge to be sick, Kate threw the covers back and ran towards the bathroom. Mike got out of bed and went to see if Kate was alright

**What is up with Kate? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Unfortunately I don't own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 20**

Mike walked in to see if Kate was okay "You right?" He asked as he helped Kate get up "yeah maybe I ate something which isn't agreeing with me, I should be fine lets go get ready" Kate said as she picked out her dress from the wardrobe. Mike went and ironed his suit and went to put it on. Kate walked down the stairs in a pink strapless dress she sighs and then goes over to fix his tie because he had done it wrong. Mike opens the car door for Kate and they drive to the church. Marshall opens the door for Mike and then helps Kate out, he smiles as he leaves to go inside to the wedding which was about to start.

The service was a beautiful service and everyone was happy and cheering as the happy couple walk out of the church. Kate goes in the car with Sally and Chloe whilst Mike goes in the car with Swain and Buffer to the Reception. Mike gets to the Reception before Kate so he is able to give her a hand out of the car and lead her inside and swain does the same. Kate sits at the same table as Nikki as Nikki had requested she did so and Mike sat on the other side of Josh as he too had been requested to sit there. Everyone was served their main though Kate didn't touch hers instead excused herself to go to the bathroom. 10 Minutes late Kate returned looking as white as a sheet "you alright?" Nikki asked s Kate sat down again as Nikki had noticed that Kate wasn't eating "Yeah I'm not feeling great and I have this bug I'm not able to shake, but it's nothing" Kate assured her though she felt absolutely crap. Nikki smiled and Kate told he she'd be beck she just needs some fresh air and that she was not to worry.

Kate stood looking out on the water as she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist "You alright?" Mike asked "I don't feel great though I have to stay because she is one of my best friends and I need to be here with you" Kate Answered "Kate don't push yourself I'm sure Nikki will understand if you go because you don't look well" Mike Replied, "anyway I have to go back inside to enjoy the party" Kate Said as she headed back inside. Mike sighed and followed her inside, "Nikki look you are now a married woman you lucky thing" Kate greeted Nikki as she sat down again.

Half and hour passed and Kate watched as Nikki and Josh danced on the dance floor "Exuse Miss may I have this dance?" Mike asked as he approached Kate "certainly" Kate replied and they made their way to the dance floor and started to slowly dance as the song was a slow song, Kate placed her head on Mikes shoulder and Mike placed his hand on the small of her back. They danced for a while and then Kate began to get dizzy and the room began to spin "M-mi-mike I don't fe-el good" Said Kate and then she collapsed Nikki rushed over as Mike began calling "Kate, Kate can you hear me?".

Kate was wheeled into the hospital with Nikki and Josh following close behind with an anxious Mike. The doctor walked in just as Kate got back into bed from getting changed. "Ms McGregor, I gather you fainted, Have you been sick lately?" he asked "Yes I've been sick several times sice this morning" Kate replied "right and is there any possibility you could be pregnant?" He asked "Maybe" Kate replied and the the doctor ordered that she go for an ultrasound. "nikki I'm going to be a while so you should go back to your reception and I'm sorry about this" Kate said as she was wheeled out of her room "Kate don't worry about it and you let me know what happens okay because I want to know" Nikki said as she farewelled Kate.

Half an hour later Kate was wheeled out agin with a big smile on her face, "how'd you go" Mike asked as he walked in her room again from taking Nikki and Josh back to the reception. "Mike I'm pregnant with twins and I'm about 3 weeks along" Kate replied "Oh Kate that's great" Mike said as Kate went to get changed because she was able to go home now.

Mike walked into the reception with Kate following "Mike how's Kate?" Buffer asks as Mike walks in "I'm fine, just pregnant with quintuplets" Kate says as she walks in behind Mike. "Kate your okay" Nikki says as she rushes up to Kate "yeah I'm fine just pregnant with 2 children" Kate said as she was hugged by Nikki and the other girls who have come up to hear the news, "girls, girls be careful with Kate I'm sure Mike wants her back, Congrats Mate" Josh says as he walks up to mike and shakes his head.

Kate Sits in her chair surrounded by the girls talking about baby accessories but Kate sat staring out into space as she was so exhausted "c'mon let's get you home" Mike said as he helps her up. Kate farewells everyone and heads to the car to go home.  
Kate arrives home with Mike and heads inside to go to bed because they both have had a big day "I love you" Mike said as he lay drawing circles on Kate's stomach in bed "I love you too" Kate replies as she drifts off to sleep. _I'm the luckiest man alive, I have a beautiful fiancé and soon to have 2 beautiful children_ Mike thought as he rolled over to go to sleep himself.

Kate woke to the sun creeping through the curtains and immediately knew it was time to be sick again. Kate threw back the covers and ran to the bathroom, She knew she had to get used to throwing up because it's all part of pregnancy. Mike heard Kate get up and went to comfort her. Mike walked out of the bathroom to go and get breakfast from the local bakery whilst Kate got dressed.

20 minutes later Mike returned with Muffins and coffee just what Kate needed and he knew it, Kate greeted him at the door with a displeasing look on her face "what's up?" Mike questioned as he walked inside "Marshall called and he apologises but I have to work today and before you ask yes I've told him about the pregnancy and he's pleased about it though he used that as another excuse say 'I need to work whilst I can'" Kate explained as she went to get her whites to get changed into.

Kate walked back into the kitchen to grab her bag and head off to NAVCOM "now you behave I don't want a replay of what happened last time you were on shore leave and I was at work because I will most definitely never talk to you again" Kate said as she kissed Mike goodbye and headed out the door. _What to do? What to do?_ Mike thought as he went to get dressed. Mike took a shower and headed out to go and see his sister who lived nearby.

Kate walked into Marshall's office and let out a large sigh "Sir Why did you have to drag me away, Mike's only on shore leave for a week and you had to pull me into work" Kate said as she sat down. "firstly Congratulations on the pregnancy, secondly I'm sorry for pulling you away and I shall make this quick so you can get back to enjoying the rest of your day, now you just need to fill this paperwork out and then attend a meeting with me and then you'll be free to go home" Marshall instructed, handing Kate the pile of forms to fill out.

Mike walked up the stairs to his sisters place "UNCLE MIKE" He heard his niece and nephew shout as their mother opened the door. "Hey Brianna, Hey aaron" Mike said as he picked the kids up in his arms "you been put in the dog house have you?" Sam said as Mike walked inside. "Nope Kate had to work today so I decided that I would come and pay a visit besides I have some exciting news to tell you" Mike explained. Sam ushered him into the lounge room as she wanted to hear the news "So?" Sam said "well Kate wasn't feeling well yesterday and actually fainted at our friends wedding and so she was taken to hospital to have tests run. The results came back and well, Kate's pregnant with 2 children so I'm going to be a father to the kids of the woman I love" Mike concludes. "Oh Mike that's great I'm so happy for you and I'm going to have 2 more Nieces and Nephews" Sam exclaimed as she brought a wine glass out for herself and a beer for Mike "uncle Mike are the babies girls or boys" Brianna asks "well Brianna we don't know yet as the babies as still quite young in Kate's tummy" Mike explains in a way that she will understand as she is only 5.

Kate sits at her desk finishing up the paperwork after coming out of the meeting that Steve had ordered she attended because it was good for her. "Oh lieutenant I have a question for you" Steve said as Kate handed him the paperwork she had just finished "when you aren't pregnant do you want to go back on the ship, I'm sure Mike would prefer you as X to the anyone else" Steve asked "yes sir I'd love too though I will have 2 children to care for so I don't think I can, unfortunately" Kate replied "well I could make an exception to the rules and let you bring them on with you" Steve said in hope to side with Kate in bringing her back on, "I'll talk to Mike about it and I'll let you know, Bye sir" Kate said as she walked out of NAVCOM to go home.

Kate unlocked the front door and found an empty house so she went to get changed because she hated her whites and she didn't want to get them dirty when she started dinner. Kate was changed and about to start dinner when she heard the door open "Kate?" Mike shouted as he was amazed that the lights were on in the house "I'm in the kitchen" Kate shouted back. Mike walked in to see Kate chopping up vegetables for dinner "hey I can do that" Mike said as he walked in the kitchen, "well then you can cook the meat whilst I prepare the salad there is a steak in the fridge for you to cook as I'm on the salad especially now I'm pregnant I'm on a healthy lifestyle to keep the babies healthy and happy throughout the pregnancy.

Kate sat down at the dinner table as Mike walked inside for cooking the steak and Kate handed him some salad . "So where were you when I got home?" Kate asked "I went and payed a visit to my sister and my Niece and nephew to tell them the good news to which Sam sends her congratulations" Mike explains as he digs into his steak. "so how was your day at NAVCOM?" Mike asked "well I attended a meeting and filled out paperwork and then as I went to leave he asked me.." Kate said and then paused out of hesitation "asked you what?" Mike asked "well he asked me after the children are born did I want to go back out to sea and I would be able to take the children with me" Kate replied "well that's great isn't it, you get to come out to sea with Me and our 2 little angels" Mike said as he pulled Kate up from the dinner table and led her to the couch as he cleaned up.

"I'm not so sure that it would be a good idea though because if there was one of them then yes I would more than happily come back on board but it 2 mike, 2 children" Kate said as she moved to let Mike sit down "yeah but Kate I hate leaving you every time I have to go out to sea and I would love you to join me again, we would manage with 2 children besides the crew would help out" Mike explained though Kate still wasn't convinced. "well I'm off to bed as I am very tired as I've had a very big day" Kate said as she got up off mike and headed upstairs, Mike sighed _I don't know what to do, I think it's great Kate could come back on board but I don't want to push her if she doesn't want to come _he thought as he flicked the TV on.

**Another chapter done and I should update again soon with another chapter.  
review on your way out please,  
Tammi xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Unfortunately I don't own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 21**

Kate lay in the bed pretending to be asleep when she heard mike walk in and get changed, he kissed her on the head and headed into the made up spare room. Kate felt a tear dribble down her cheek, she hated fighting with Mike but he didn't understand exactly what she was going through and how she just doesn't think that heving two little children on a patrol boat is the safest thing. She eventually was able to get to sleep but something didn't feel right without Mike net to her.

Mike lay in bed in the 3rd spare room, he stared at the ceiling and he couldn't help but feel bad about arguing with Kate. Mike wanted to be in the same bed as Kate but he knew he probably wasn't wanted there so he just had to get over it. _I love you Katie_ mike whispered and then headed off to sleep as he knew had to try and get sleep though he wasn't sure how much he'd get without Kate by his side to cuddle up to.

Kate awoke to the sound of someone whistling down stairs though she made no attempt to get up as she was still tired. A few minutes later Mike walked into the room and placed a tray with a coffee and of fruit salad in front of her. "Oh come here" Kate whined as she placed a kiss on Mikes cheek, "well I thought that I should make it up to you for arguing with you last night" Mike explained as he lay down next to her. Kate ate the fruit salad which was delicious. Kate took the tray downstairs and then came back upstairs though only to run into the bathroom and bring the fruit salad up again.

Mike walked in and helped Kate up again, "Do you have to work today?" Mike asked as he kissed Kate "Nope, I don't have to work till you go back out to sea, though I do have to take a shower" Kate replied "Well would you like some company in that shower" Mike asked seductively, "why definetly" Kate replied and headed off to take a shower. Mike followed like a lovesick puppy not to metion that he actually was but thats not the point.

Kate walked downstairs and loaded the dishwasher whilst Mike got dressed, Kate realised they wouldn't all fit so she had to do washing up, Kate took off her ring and placed it on the windowsill whilst she did the washing up. Kate was just putting her ring back on and gazing at how amazingly beautiful the ring actually was, Mike wrapped his arms around her but was instantly curious when he saw the ring not on her finger where it belonged "Hey where is your ring I bought you?" Mike said as he looked at Kate's hand. "Well I have just done washing up so I had to take it off and I was just looking at how pretty it was before I put it back on, don't worry I wasn't having second thoughts and I do want to marry you, more than anything" Kate said as she showed Mike the ring "well that's a relief because I want to marry you more than anything and I would die if you had said NO, so please may I put your ring back on just so I know it's there" Mike said as he put the ring on Kate's finger.

Mike helped Kate out of the car as they walked up the steps to Mike's sisters house "Kate how are you?" Sam said as she opened the door for Mike and Kate to enter. "I'm fine, pregnant but fine" Kate said as she sat on the couch, "Have you found out the gender of the babies?" Sam asked "nope because we are about 1 and a half months along so I won't be able to know until about 5 or 6 months along but I don't really want to know the gender of them" Kate replied. Mike frowned as he heard Kate say that "what's the matter?" Kate asked as she looked over to Mike "well I want to find out the gender early that way we know what colour clothes to get for the babies" Mike complained to Kate "wellthen we shall talk about this closer to the time that we can find out which is a while away" Kate concludes. Sam is just sitting their Laughing quietly to herself "you two are just like an old married couple" Sam said as she saw Mike and Kate looking at her.

Mike and Kate sat with Aaron, Brianna (Mike's Niece and Nephew), Sam and John (Mike's Sister and Brother in law). "uncle Mike are you still controlling you Boat?" Brianna asked "yes sweetie I am and I set sail again in about a week I think?" Mike said smiling slyly to Kate as if to signal that he doesn't exactly want to know when he sets sail again. "Kate are you on boat too?" Aaron asked "well Aaron I was but I moved off the boat because I have a desk job in big Building which looks out for the boats" Kate explained as she smiled to the young boy. Kate excused herself because she needed to go to the bathroom, Mike sat next to Brianna as she finished her dinner "Uncle Mike are you going to Marry Kate?" Brianna asked "well I asked her and she said yes though Then I did some silly things so I'm not sure anymore" Mike explained "well then you should ask her again because this girl in my class said she would play with me and then I played with someone else but I said sorry and asked her again and then we did play together" Aaron said to Mike who sat opposite him "well maybe I will ask her again though she already has a nice ring, so what do I give her in the second time asking?" Mike questioned to his niece and nephew "A Rose" Brianna and Aaron chorus "because dad always gives Mum roses when he wants to show he loves her" Brianna explains.

Kate walked into the kitchen where Sam loaded the dishwasher "hey, how was Nikki's wedding?" Sam asked as she noticed Kate walking in "yeah it was good except for the part where I passed out and had to go to hospital but then it turned out that I'm pregnant so that's good" Kate explained as she leant against the bench "well that's good and I'm so happy for you and Mike about the pregnancy and the engagement" Sam said as she noticed the ring on Kate's hand. "yes well that was kind of unexpected but I'm so happy about the wedding" Kate explains as Sam walks out of the kitchen and Kate follows.

Brianna and Aaron said goodnight to Mike and Kate and hen went to bed as they had school the next day. "yes well we should be going too as it's getting late" Mike said as he got up from the couch, "it was lovely to see you both again and this time in a happy state" Sam Said as Mike and Kate walked out the door and hopped into the car. Mike drove home and it didn't take long as They only lived around the corner, Kate walked up the driveway and opened up the house, Mike locked he car and followed her in. He walked into the lounge and sat down next to Kate and pulled her for a hug which always how they sat on the couch, Kate placed her hand on Mike's chest and closed her eyes as she loved him and listening to his heartbeat made Kate feel safe and loved.

_*2 weeks later*_

Mike walked down the pier holding Kate's hand, Mike was smiling and chatting away to Kate. Though that happy cheerful mood changed when they reached Hammersly, "Kate, are you alright with Me going back out o sea because I can haggle for more shore leave if you want?" Mike asked as he hugged Kate "Mike, I will be fine besides you are getting too overprotective with me being pregnant and all" Kate said as she kissed Mike. Mike deepened the kiss in a hope to making her wanting him to stay "Mike, You have to go and captain a ship whilst I have to go to work at Navcom" Kate said breaking apart for air. "okay I suppose" Mike groaned "besides I will only be a phone call away, Farewell sailor" Kate said as she began to walk off only to have her grabbed by the waist "I forgot to say goodbye to someone" said Mike Kissing Kate's tummy and walking on board Hammersly. Kate sighed and made her way to the car to go to NAVCOM, _be safe Mike please for me_ Kate whispered as she got in the car.

Mike walked onto the bridge after changing into his overalls, "Morning sir" A chirpy Nikki said as she spotted Mike walking up behind her "Morning, How was Africa?" Mike asked "absolutely amazing and so many memories, Thanks for the Promotion and Thank Kate as well when you talk to her next" Nikki said. Mike just smile and gazed out to see as they headed out to begin their 2 week patrol. "Morning sir, where are we setting sail for today?" Buffer asked as he walked on the bridge "nowhere in particular we are to patrol the boarders and there are a few things which we are to look out for like FFV's and asylum seekers and basically anything out of the ordinary and inform Navcom about it" Mike explains.

Kate walked into her office and began to work on her paperwork, "Morning Kate" Steve Marshall said as he walked passed "Morning sir" Kate shouted back as Steve had walked on. Kate smiled as she logged on her computer to see her wallpaper of her and Mike casually walking along the beach smiling, she remembered that moment but it wa a little foggy because of something had happened afterwards which she didn't want to remember. "um lieutenant do you have those files on the incident with Commander Flynn of Hammersly?" Maxine whom was second in command asked as she walked past Kate's office "yes, I have them right here" Kate said handing her the report though wondering what she needed them for.

Mike walked down to the galley to make himself a brew when he was called back to the bridge and quickly, "what's up Nav can't I make myself a coffee without being on the bridge?" Mike ordered as he grumpily sat down on his chair. "Well sir we have a Mayday call coming from a boat approximately 20 nautical miles east of our present location" Nikki replied "Right well head over to that boat" Mike ordered as he sat down in his chair. "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Nikki ordered over the speakers as they approached the mayday vessel. Mike stood on the bridge deck with his binoculars as the RHIB Headed towards the vessel.

"Sir, The lady onboard is not someone I'm happy to see" Nikki said into the radio as She boarded the vessel. "Who is it exactly?" Mike replied curious "well she's pregnant and knows who we are and keeps asking whether you are the captain" Nikki replied to see if Mike knew who I was "Nav just tell me because I have not a clue" Mike said "It's Ursula Morrell Sir" Nikki said. Mike looked through his binoculars and indeed it was Ursula Morrell herself, Mike sighed _ this is going to be difficult, Lord help me _Mike thought as he prepared to talk back to Nikki "Right Nav is Miss morrell capable of Making her own way back to land " well Sir Spider checked the engines and they appear to be shot and so we would have to tow her back to shore" Nikki said as she heard Mike sigh "right bring her back on board and prepare the boat for towing" Mike said and then put the radio down.

Mike was on deck when Ursula got out of the RHIB, though Buffer helped her up because Mike didn't want to in case she did something to make him un-faithful to Kate because he didn't want to go round that tree again. "Mikey, Baby aren't you glad to see me?" Ursula whined as she tried to go into Mike's arm though Mike just nodded to Buffer "Buffer take miss Morrell to our guest quarters" Mike ordered "Nav if yo need me I'll be in my cabin" Mike said and headed down below because he had to tell Kate before something went wrong with Ursula and Nikki told Kate that he was cheating on her.

Kate was sitting at her desk finishing her paperwork before she could go home when her phone rang  
"Lieutenant McGregor speaking"  
" This is commander Flynn of HMAS Hammersly"  
"Go ahead, Mike"  
"well Kate you'll never believe who we have just rescued, It's Ursula Morrell "  
"WHAT?"  
"I know, calm down"  
"you behave alright we don't want to go round the previous tree again do we  
" Kate I would never do something like that again but we are also towing her back to base, ii just thought I should let you know"  
"Thanks but you have to continue as we have just got a message from Mr Smith, you know Richest Man alive from his own business, yeah well his kids are stranded on a boat 10 nautical miles south from you positiona d since you're the closest asset you have been ordered to assist"  
"right well we'd better get to that and I will see you when we get back as I think we should have some shore leave"  
"Bye"

Mike hung up and walked back up to the bridge, "Nav I know you're the X but can you set course for 10 nautical miles south as we have been ordered to do a pickup of some rich children and then we are to go home" Mike ordered and Nikki just nodded. Mike sat down in his chair and stared out to sea, "Oh Mikey" Mike heard Ursula say and he looked round to see her on the bridge walking towards him "Miss you need to go down to the quarters you were put in and you can be arrested by not following orders" Mike said as he signalled Buffer to take Ursula down to the guest quarters because he didn't want to see Ursula till they got back to port and even then that's just as she will be leaving the ship.

The RHIB's were sent on their way to pick up the 3 children of Mr Smith (Dick Smith), "finally, someone is here to rescue us and when I tell my father he will not be happy with this" Sarah said as she boarded the RHIB followed by her two brothers Mark and Matthew. Mike was on the deck when Sarah walked up on Deck immediately spotting how charming the captain was even though he was 3 times her age. Mike helped Mark who was the youngest brother out of the boat as he was only 9 years old. "Thankyou, what's it like being a navy captain?" Mark asked as he was very curious about the navy as his father would never tell him anything other than a computer store. "well it is very frustrating when you are away from your family all the time, though when you save the country by keeping people out that they don't want in, you get the feeling of relief" Mike explained smiling as he thought of Kate smiling.

Mike was down in his cabin sleeping as it had been a very long 3 days though it had seemed like forever when he heard a knock on the door "This better be important" Mike yelled

**Who's at the door? You have to wait and see next chapter, I love leaving it on high suspense. Review on your way out, Thanks**


	22. Chapter 22

**Unfortunately I don't own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 22**

Mike saw the door open and he heard a familiar voice which was not what he wanted especially as she had escaped again and he couldn't put up with this much longer "mikey the baby wants to hear your voice and it wants daddy to live with mummy and leave that silly little lieutenant which can't have the best" Ursula said as she shut the door behind her asnd crept towards Mike "Ursula leave me alone I'm not coming to ou and I need to stay with Kate as we are starting a family we have twins on the way and she needs me more than you and I can't live without her because she is my life and my reason for living. "What a shame I guess I'll have to get rid of her" Ursula threatened "Don't you dare hurt her or I will have your life stuffed up big time as I have different contacts throughout the navy and I can make sure the NAVY get word round of what you did and you will never have any luck ever again because Kate is the most like person there is" Mke shouted as he went for the door. Ursula decided she'd had enough of this and she punched Mike in the face because she wasn't getting her way. Mike left the room to go talk to Nav but first he needed to get ice on that eye of his.

Ursula stood in the middle of the room and grabbed the phone to call her 'Friend' to arrange Kate "Hi..Yes, you know that Mike whose baby I'm pregnant with... Yes well he has a girlfriend/ fiancé, whom of which I need you to get her out of the picture for me... thankyou I will Text you the address for her.. Thankyou" Ursula said and then she hung up and let the room. "Mike? What happened to you?" Nikki said as she walked past the ward room to see Mike sitting on the bed with Bomber holding Ice to his head "Ursula snuck into my room abused me and is now after Kate and I can't help but feel helpless for her because I'm out at sea and she's a home by herself" Mike complained as tears began to form in his eyes. "Mike we'll get home as soon as possible but you need to be strong for her whilst your not their because I don't know what Ursula will do but we need to let Marshall know because remember he is like a father to her and he can help you" Nikki says trying to calm Mike down. Mike got up and went to captain his ship because he needed to go home and fast.

Kate sat in her living room when she heard a knock at the door, "hello" Kate said as she got up and answered the door. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Kate said as she saw a big tall man in front of her, "Time to get rid of Kate for Mike to be Ursula's" The man replied and pushed Kate into the house "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Kate yelled as the man wrapped her hands behind her back "Mike doesn't need you" The man replied and he layed her down on the couch and brushed her soft face "What are you talking about?" Kate said as she struggled to get herself free/ The man punched Kate in the face "Now shut up" the man yelled as Kate began to whimper in pain, The man completely spent the next 2 hours bashing Kate and then left with Kate bleeding on the floor because she was in so much pain.

Mike got back to port and was immediately met by Marshall with a sad look on his face "Sir?" Mike asked as he walked of the boat "I've got some rather unfortunate news, Kate is in Hospital and is in a critical condition" Steve said with a tear in his eye "W...wh..What, how?" Mike began to panic "I went round just to see if she was alright because she wasn't feeling well yesterday at work with all the morning sickness, and I found her brutally beaten up and on the floor in the lounge, she has a few broken Ribs and she was bleeding all over woth suspected internal bleeding but they were able to stop that with minimal risk to the babies which are still fighting fit which amazes me and the doctors though Kate did have severe head injuries which they were able to fix it's just now she won't wake up" Steve explained as he walked with Mike to his car because he knew Mike would want to be with Kate.

Mike walked in to the hospital and Steve showed him Kate's room and then left but said he would see them when she was awake. "Oh Katie, who did this to you?" mike said as he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand to comfort her, her looked down on her stomach which now was rather round though it as not surprising considering she was now 2 months pregnant. "Katie do me a favour, I'm here with you now and you need to wake up now to prove that your fine to the doctors and I need you to wake up, to be here with me and I love you too much to live without you" Mike said and then burst into tears, he left the room to go and talk to Nikki who was waiting out in the waiting room. "Mike how is she?" Nikki asked as Mike walked out to the waiting eyes of the Hammersly crew as they all wanted to see what was up with Mike "Not good, she has tubes going in and ou of all sorts of places and machines all over her and luckily we still have our two little joys because they apparently weren't injured at all" Mike explained with a little hope in his voice "well thats good news" Swain said "yeah but Kate won't wake up and apparently if she doesn't wake up in like 2 days then something is wrong, and I can't lose her, I CAN'T lose her" Mike cried as the girls went up to support him because it was the way friends were, Nikki went to sit and talk with Kate because Mike wasn't able at the moment.

Nikki walked in and sat down by Kate, she had tears in her eyes as she looked over to the amount of wires and tubes she had going in and out of her all different places, "Kate, you look absolutely awful and you are scaring Mike to bits because he thinks he is losing you, so you need to wake up, your in hospital and they have done everything to fix you. They need you to wake up and we all need to see your okay because we need to know who did this to you and we need to get them behind bars." Nikki said in a hope to get Kate to wake up because Kate was nikki's best fiend as they supported each other through everything. Nikki left the room so someone else could come and talk to Kate because they all wanted her to wake up and support Mike.

Kate could hear everyone talking to her though she couldn't wake up she kept trying to open her eyes but they were so heavy that they would not open. Mike was holding her hand and she could tell that because of his warmth and his strength, she shuffled her feet to get comfortable because these beds were really uncomfortable, Mike saw kae move and started to talk to her again, Kate could hear it and replied "Mike, I'm sorry". Mike sat amazed because Kate was talking to him though she still had her eyes closed, "What are you sorry for?" Mike asked "I lost them mike, I've lost the babies" Kate replied with sadness in her voice. Mike brushed her hair out of her face "No you didn't, the babies are still alive and they are going strong they weren't hurt at all" Mike confirmed to calm Kate down because she had gotten quite emotional.

Mike had left the room whilst the doctors checked Kate over and worked out why she couldn't ope her eyes "Nikki, she's awake but she can't open her eyes so the doctors are just checking why that is" Mike cheerfully said as he walked out of Kate's room. Nikki smiled and told the rest of the crew, they all congratulated Mike and one by one filed into Kate's room behind mike after the doctors had finished looking her over. "Hi mam" spider said as he walked in "Is that spider?" Kate said as she tried to remember the person to the voice "Yes, your correct". Mike walked in and tried to do a technique that the doctors had asked him to try because what they think might be the cause of her not being able to open her eyes is that they haven't had alot of lquid at the moment so they are stuck together and if Mike kisses the eyes then they might unstick. Mike kisses Kates eyes and that is the solution and Kate is able to open her eyes to see the whole Hammersly crew standing around her and Mike smiling and sitting in the chair next to her.

"Bye guys I shall see you all later and thanks for keeping Kate company and tlaking to her I think she really enjoyed seeing you all again especially after what she's been through" Mike said as he walked the crew out of the hospital and saw them all off. Kate was sitting up smiling up at him when Mike walked back into the room "What?" Mike asked as he saw Kate looking up at him, "nothing I;m just admiring you" Kate replied looking all innocent "Kate who was the cause of all the injuries and the reason I nearly lost you?" Mike asked, Kate felt her eyes tear up before she replied "I don't know exactly, but I have a feeling Ursula had something to do with it considering all the man would say was _you don't need Mike_ or _ Mike is Ursula's and you are to be removed from the picture_ and then there was the _Mike doesn't need you _and heaps more" Kate said though her eyes were now streaming with tears and Kate was crying her heart out "Oh come here" Mike said as he tried to cuddle Kate but she wouldn't let him, "Maybe I should let you go and be with her then she will leave me and you alone to get one with our separate lives because I can't put up with all of this anymore, all I ever dreamed of was to find the perfect man and have a happy, loving life together with kids. But I can't have that with you because of Ursula" Kate thought aloud _even though I couldn't live without you as you are my life I will have to try because you obviously want her more than me_ Kate thought silently. "Kate, don't say that as I don't love her and I never did love her, I love you and I couldn't live without you in my life and you are the woman of my dreams" Mike said as he left the room as he had some thinking to do.

Kate lay in her bed softly crying herself to sleep as she absolutely loved what mike had said but she didn't want to be hurt anymore by Ursula and if the only way that would happen was to let Mike go then she had to live with it. Mike got in his car and drove to Buffer's house where all the boys were meeting up because they were all going to catch up. Mike walked up the drive way and knocked on the door, "Hey mate, I thought you weren't coming because you were staying with Kate" Buffer said as he opened the door "yeah well she has said some really harsh things at the moment and I just need so man time because I have alot of things on my mind at the moment" Mike explained a he walked out the back where the rest of the Men on Hammersly were gathered. "Mike, I thought you weren't coming" Josh said as Mike greeted him, "yeah well Kate and I are going through a rough patch by what had happened" Mike explained but deep inside it was absolutely killing him to say this about him and Kate. "Have you found out who did this?" swain asked as he sat down again after getting a drink "A man whom Ursula hired to get Kate out of the picture so I would bewith her" Mike said "is that what you two are arguing over?" Spider asked as he had just arrived yet seemed to know what they were talking about. "unfortuanetly so and she is saying that she doesn't want to find out about something I've done with her or get beaten up by men whom Ursula has hired to get rid of her, She basically is saying that she'd be safer if we weren't together and I was with Ursula" Mike explained though he felt tears form in his eyes.

Josh had rang Nikki to see if she could organise the girls to go and see Kate becaus Kate and Mike are going through a rough patch. Nikki and the girls were now walking into Kate's room to see Kate siting up with bloodshot eyes, Nikki could tell she had been crying. "If your here because Mike sent you I don't care I'll be safer is he was with Ursula" Kate argued as they walked over "Kate, C'mon you know Mike can't live without you and clearly you can't without him" Nikki argued as She sat down next to Kate "But Ursula will not lieave him alone and what freaks me out is that if I don't leave him then I will get killed and I don't want to die" Kate began to state "Even though I love him to bits I love my life too much to want to die and if the only way that I can prevent this is by stopping wanting Mike and leave him so that Ursula can get what she wants and it means I will be safe to raise these children" Kate concluded "Kate, you need to tell Mike these worries because he will try and stop this for you because all he wants is or you to be happy and to make you his because as he as said he can't live without you" Sally explains with the girls all nodding and this gets Kate thinking.

Nikki and the girls have left Kate to rest and they all saw Mike on their way out "How is she?" Mike asked "well you need to ask her why she is saying she doesn't wan to be with you anymore because she needs to tell you why" Sally explained "alright thanks girls" Mike said as he walked off into Kate's room. "Mike?" Kate asked as she heard someone enter her room "yes, I'm here" Mike replied in a clam natural voice " I wanted to say sorry about the things I said earlier" Kate began "It's just that when I'm with you I don't feel safe because we always having Ursula popping up and hurting me either physically or emotionally and I can't really put up with that especially as I nearly died last week so I can't trust that won't happen again, and I do love you alot and I don't know how I'm going to live without you but if it's for my safety then I will try and do it" Kate finished and Mike was in tears when he heard all that Kate was afraid of. "Kate I won't let that happen ever again and I'm working on getting Ursula to leave us alone which is basically succeeding , so will not let anyone lay a single hurting hand on you because I love you way too much" Mike says and Kisses Kate and then kisses her stomach "besides I can't let you raise these two by yourself" Mike smiled. " I went for another ultrasound whilst you were out because I'm now 3 months pregnant here look at these two" Kate said handing Mike a picture of the babies. "They're gorgeous, just like they're mother" Mike smiled.

_1 week later_

Kate was aloud to go home but she was still not supposed to do anything major as she had injuries which still needed to heal. Mike unfortunately had to go back out to sea even though he had begged Marshall to let him stay because Kate would need him, (which really Kate just didn't feel safe and wanted him to stay anyway). Marshall had said no but he would try and make this a short patrol, so Mike kissed Kate goodbye and promised her that he would make sure she was safe.

Mike walked down the pier and onto Hammersly, Mike was on the bridge when he saw a familiar face on the pier "what are you doing here you are supposed to be resting at home" Mke said as he met Kate on the deck "well I had to hand something in at Navcom and check that Marshall was okay with me stying off work for now, to which he was fine" Kate said "then I decided that you were only close by and Marshall said that you hadn't left et so I thought I'd come give you this" Kate concluded handing Mike her ultrasound picture. "Thank you I shall put this with my photo's of you" Mike smiled and kissed Kate, "it's good to see you two back together and are you both up for the pub when we get back" Buffer said as he greeted his captain and old XO. Kate smiled "I'll see as I am meant to be resting up" Kate said as Mike wrapped his arms around her small bulging stomach. "well I'll see you boys later as I best be getting home" Kate said as time went past "promise me you'll email me to let me know your safe" Mike said in a concerned tone "certainly sailor and remember I'll be waiting for you when you get back" Kate said giving Mike a final kiss goodbye before heading home.

**That's another chapter done and I hope you liked it. I should post again soon and please review on your way out. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own anything except for the story line  
****Chapter 23**

Mike guided Hammersly out into the ocean and then headed down into his cabin to check his email. Just as Mike walked into his cabin the phone rang,  
"Mike Flynn speaking"  
"Mike this is Commander Marshall"  
"Sir what can I do for you?"  
"well I haven't discussed how long you were going out to sea for"  
"right well what is the shortest amount of time which i can be out at sea because i really need to get back to shore as I have to be with Kate because she is scared with all that happened"  
"yeah well, I reckon you can be out at sea for 3 days and then you could come back in to port"  
"But sir Kate's birthday is in 2 days and I'd really want to be home with her for that"  
"well I'm sorry I can't shorten it anymore though I will spend some time with her on your behalf, oh and we do have some good news"  
"yeah?"  
"Ursula Morrell has been put behind bars for tonight and then she will be deported tomorrow to be sent back to England so you will never have to worry about her again"  
"That's great news Sir, Does Kate know?"  
"Yes because she gave the statement about what happened and so she was the first one to be told about this wonderful achievement"  
"okay sir sorry but I have to go"  
"that's fine and we shall see you when you get back"  
"Bye sir"  
'Bye mike and good luck"

Mike put the phone down and went to check his emails, there was a new one from Kate which he immediately clicked on and began to read:  
_Dearest Mike  
I am sending this to you just to let you know the good news Ursula Morrell has been arrested and will be deported tomorrow and so we will never have to worry about her again. I am going round to your sister Sam's place as your parents are down and we are all going late night shopping (that is Sam, Your Mum and myself) as we want to get some baby clothes and just do girl things, besides it will be good for me to get to know your mum. I just wish you were here too, Have fun on your patrol and I shall see you soon.  
Stay safe for me and remember that I love you and can't wait to see you when you get home.  
Kate xoxo  
_ Mike leant back in his chair and thought about Kate _ I hope my mother is nice to her as I can never be sure_ Mike thought and then began to write his reply to Kate  
_Lovely Kate  
I hope your well, I just got a call from Marshall about Ursula and that's great news. I'm so proud of you making that statement and I just wish I was there with you when you did that, Have fuyn with my mother and I hope you two get along well as she can be quite demanding some times. I have some rather bad news though because I am not going to be with you on your birthday which really breaks my heart to say that but it's true. The girls say hi and happy birthday for 2 days time and they can't wait to see you when we get back. I'll miss you but you will always be in my heart, Ill try and speed things up so I may get back the evening of your birthday. Love you always and I shall see you when I get back.  
All my love  
Mike xxx_

Mike clicked send on his laptop and headed up to the bridge to help with watch as he had nothing better to really do. "sir, we have orders from Navcom that this patrol will be shortened to 2 and a half days to allow you to spend some time with Kate on her birthday which reminds me, Bomber, I and the rest of the crew were going to give her a surprise party which we think she will love though we need you to keep her away from your house till about 6 in the evening the day we get back" Nikki said as she handed Mike the sheet of paper which Navcom had sent through. "right okay well that's fine except I think it will be like 4:30 when we get back to shore but I will give you my key and so you can get in without her wondering what is going on" Mike said as he sat in his chair.  
the evening was fast approaching and it had been a quiet day today as nothing was really happening on the open ocean. Mike walked back to his cabin to get some sleep because it had been a long day and he was absolutely shattered.

Kate lay in bed tossing and turning, the babies had now taken up the idea of kicking and to make everything worse, Kate couldn't get to sleep because the man she wanted to be with was out at sea. Kate lay with her hand on her now bulging stomach "I wonder what daddy's doing, eh little ones" Kate whispered, Kate decided she'd had enough of the tossing and turning so she got up and went to watch television. Funnily enough Mike couldn't sleep either even though he was tired beyond belief, he could not get to sleep mostly because he didn't have Kate in his arms. He got up and sat at his laptop and because he had installed Skype in it he would be able to talk to Kate if she was awake. Mike signed on and he was right Kate was awake so he called her via skype. Kate came into view  
"hi" Mike said waving into the camera  
"hey how are you" Kate said waving back  
"yeah good, why aren't you in bed"  
"Because I can't sleep without you and I have a surprise for you when you get back"  
"oh really, what is it?"  
"you'll have to wait and see because I'm not telling you, any word on when you'll be coming back"  
"well we are starting our route back now so we should be in port early tmorrow afternoon about 4:30 and then I'm taking you out"  
"okay then I'll be waiting at the docks for you and then I was going to give you your surprise but since we are going out I can't" Kate smiled slyly  
"okay well I'll be right back but have someone who might like to talk to you" mike said rushing out of his room.

Mike ran up to the bridge because he knew Nikki would be there "nav, do we have to go out in the afternoon as I want to spend some time with my soon to be wife at our house because apparently she has a surprise for me and I want to pay her back later, oh and she's on the computer live downstairs" Mike said as he led Nikki out of the Bridge "well you can afterwards but you have to go out for the party as we need the space to prepare and all the lads are coming and everyone of the crew members wives and children" Nikki replied Mike let her in his cabin as she was only the 2 female he had ever wanted to see in his cabin though Nikki was only there because he knew she'd want to talk to Kate.

Kate sat at the computer screen waving when she saw Nikki come into the room  
"hey Nikk"  
"OMG Kate I thought you were at home?"  
"I am but Mike had Skype installed here and on the ship's computer so you have it too so at some stage you could call me from the ship and I would be able to talk and see you from my own living room" Kate had to explain as Nikki really didn't have any idea how she was talking from her own living room  
_*later*_  
"Well, unfortuanetly I have a watch to get back to but this was nice to talk about stuff, happy birthday for tmorrow and we will see you when we get back"  
"bye Nikki" Kate said as Nikki left the room  
"Well I have to get back to bed as I have first watch but it was nice to hear your voice and seeing your face, I will definetly sleep more easily now, Love you and happy birthday for tmorrow and I shall see you soon" Mike said and blew Kate a kiss before signing off and going to bed.  
Kate quickly finished a report that she had to do for Marshall even though she was on leave she still wanted to do reports.

Kate woke up on the sun shining down on her, the babies stopped kicking so she had slept well especially after seeing Mike and knowing he was safe. Kate opened the front door to a big bunch of red roses, Kate read the card on the top and instantly had a smile on her face as the card read:  
_To my dearest Kate  
Happy Birthday my sweetheart, I hope you slept well last night and I hope you have a great day. I'm looking forward to being with you this afternoon and giving you my gift.  
all my love, Mike xxx_

Kate placed the flowers in water and looked at time 10:43 which meant she had lots of time before mike would be back, which Kate didn't like at all because she wanted her Mike to be home with her especially on her birthday. Mike sat on the bridge gazing out to sea his thoughts weren't on anything on the ship but on Kate because it is her birthday and all he wanted to be was home with her but of course he couldn't because he was the captain of a ship. "Charge how long until we get back to port?" Mike asked "um about 5 and half hours, sir" Charge replied, Mike didn't like this he was beginning to be impatient and wanted to get home "charge can speed this up any faster?" Mike argued "um, probably I can bring it down to three" Charged answered "well I need it to be quicker than that because I have a pregnant fiancé waiting for me at home and it just appears to be HER BIRTHDAY and she needs me with her" Mike began to shout "Sir, what is going on up here?" Nikki said as she walked on the bridge "I HAVE TO GET HOME NOW" Mike shouted and Nikki knew she had to do something to calm mike down because otherwise things could only get worse.

"Mike what's wrong?" Nikki asked "Nik, it's her birthday and I know I sent her flowers with my love fro her on a card but I want to be with her and I want to be there now, it's killing me to be out here at sea when she is at home without me on her BIRTHDAY" Mike said and nikki could tell it was breaking him to be away from Kate, "look sir we are trying to get home as fast as we can because just like you we all want to get ready for her surprise party and we want to have as much time as possible" Nikki said "now I am going to see if we can get home any faster but at this rate it looks like maybe not, you just calm down and I'll come get you when we're back in port" Nikki concluded as she left to go back to the bridge.

Kate finished putting on her new shoes which Emily (Steve Marshall's Wife) bought her for her birthday, Fixed up her hair and grabbed her bag to go drive to the dock where Mike would be getting in shortly as it was nearly 4:30. Kate arrived just as the first few of the sailors disembarked from Hammersly "Happy Birthday Kate" Swain said as he walked past her "thanks do you know where Mike is?" Kate asked "um yeah he's down in his cabin in a bit of a grumpy mood, I'm not sure why though" Swain replied as Kate boarded the ship and Swain got off the ship. Kate nodded and headed down below decks with several people wishing her happy birthday.

Mike heard someone knock on the door "come in" he said, Kate crept up behind him and began to give him a gentle massage, Mike could tell who it was just simply by her touch and Kate's smell too though Mike was a little confused when he looked at the shoes because they didn't look familiar to him but perhaps they were new. Kate kissed Mike head and sniffed in his scent and immediately knew she was now safe because her Mike was back, mike spun round and lightly pushed her up against the door which was shut as Mike lay Kate against it, embracing her in a kiss. "Welcome home" Kate said as they broke apart for air "Happy Birthday" Mike replied, Kate smiled "do want your surprise now?" Kate asked "Yes please" Mike smiled. Kate took Mike's hand and placed it on her stomach to feel the babies kicking, the look on Mike's face as he felt his twins kick was the most memorable smile Kate had ever seen. "Did you like your surprise" Kate asked as Mike led her off the boat "definitely, best thing ever" Mike replied as he walked next to Kate.

**Another chapter done and I hope you liked it. Please review on your way out.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own anything except for the storyline, Thankyou especially to 2010'chazz for your lovely reviews and I take all of it onboard with my writing so thankyou  
****Chapter 24**

Mike walked casually along the waterfront, Kate still had no idea why they weren't allowed to go home and she was beginning to get a little annoyed by the fact that she wasn't allowed to go home to her own house. "Mike can we go now please as I'd really like to get home because I'm tired" Kate whinged as they walked along the beach "nope let's just walk a little further and then we can go home as it will get dark soon" Mike said as he read his watch _5:45, c'mon Nikki hurry up because i don't know how much longer I can do this,_ mike thought as he gently pulled Kate along the beach.

It was now 6:00 and Kate walked back to the car with Mike in tow, Kate walked up the driveway and opened up the door with mike wrapped a blindfold loosely over Kate's face and lead her into the lounge room. "Mike, can I take the blindfold off now?" Kate asked but got no reply so she decided she'd take it off anyway. "Surprise" the crew all shouted as they stood in front of Kate whose jaw was wide open now, "Thank you very much this is amazing" Kate said as she realised that she was just standing there with her mouth wide open. "Well only the best for you my dear" Mike said as he placed as glass of water in Kate's hand.

An hour later and the girls were all casually sitting around Kate on the deck chatting, the boys had all gone down to the pub to supposedly get more beer but they'd been gone a while so the girls thought they'd stayed there but it didn't matter because they'd be back later and everyone was crashing at Kate's anyway. "right well I think I should get dinner started because I'm not sure if the boys are coming back and if they are they'll need food and I'm starving" Kate said walking towards the kitchen. The girls sat on the deck eating a fresh salad and talking about wedding plans. "so where were you planning on having the wedding?" Bird asked as she placed her plate on the table "well I want it down by the beach because I just see that as a great peaceful place and knowing Mike he loves the beach so he won't mind I hope" Kate said "though I haven't asked him because we've been rather busy with Hammersly being at sea all the time" Kate concluded.

Mike sat at the table with the boys in the pub discussing life and love, "hey checkout the really hot chick over there" 2Dads said as he pointed to the young brunette sitting in the corner with a bunch of friends "oh Mate she's hot" Spider said as the whole crew of boys were rather drunk by now "Mike she's definitely checking you out, you should go make her yours" said a rather drunk ET "Nah mate, don't forget I'm already hitched with my lady at home" Mike responded "Nah your getting married but she won't mind a little playing around" ET responded. "C'mon boys we all need to get home because the gir-girls will be wondering where we are" Mike said as he led the boys outside and to home.

Kate was lying in bed reading when she heard someone battering down the door, Kate went out of her room and was met by Nikki and the girls with worried looks on their faces "don't worry it's just the boys" Kate said as she walked down stairs and opened the front door. Mike stumbled into Kate and immediately embraced her; Nikki was met by a drunken ET who immediately embraced her with wolf whistles from the rest of the boys. Mike began to deepen the kiss and ET did the same with Nikki because they had made a bet that the first one who get's they're lady in bed would win $100 so both boys were eager to the money. "Mike, honey yes I love you but not here" Kate said as she broke apart but Mike was still kissing her down the neck and on her collarbone.

ET continued to violently kiss Nikki but she wasn't having any of it and pushes him of and into the boys "Josh I don't want to see you until your sober if you lucky" Nikki said just as Mike carried Kate up stairs still kissing her until they were out of view, "thanks sweetie" Mike said as Kate sat on the bed. "it's fine once I knew what you were kissing me for not that I didn't like it" Kate said as she got into bed. Half an hour later Kate walked back downstairs in her dressing robe, "he's passed out" Kate said as she walked into the lounge room where the others were sitting discussing who's Kate and Mike's best friend. "you sure went hard then" Nikki smirked "yeah well I'll tell you what we actually did once I get the $100 the boys owe us" Kate said walking over to the boys.  
"Now Mike and I didn't actually do it because you didn't specify that we had to do it you boys just said the first person to get the girl in bed not that we had to do it so Mike and I just simply went to bed so he's asleep in bed at the moment" Kate explained and watched he embarrassment come out in the boys and horror come out in Nikki and the boys. "anyway ET and Nikki are in the first spare room on the right down the corridor, Spider and Bomber are in the single rooms on the left up stairs and Bird is sleeping in the room next to this and finally swain and sally are in the second room on the left upstairs" Kate explains wishes them all good night and heads back up to bed.

"Where'd you go? Mike said as he watched Kate get into the bed and snuggle up against him her head on his chest "I had to go and tell our guest where they would be sleeping because you were already asleep" Kate smiled and kissed Mike, Mike rolled ontop of Kate and started kissing her "mike, we have guests one of which is in the next room and another in te room across the hall" Kate giggled. Mike sighed and rolled away from her. "oh sweetheart, they'll go home tomorrow and then we'll see about it" Kate whispered rolling over to look away from Mike. "Mike needs his Katie" Mike whined and brushed his fingers up and down her arm which made Kate feel all tingly so she rolls back over only to be cuddled by Mike as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kate got up the next morning and went to start breakfast as she did have the crew of Hammersly to impress. Just as Kate was serving up the full cooked breakfast the guests began to dribble in to the table. Mike was the last to get up and he walked into the dining room just as Kate placed his plate on the table because she knew he would want more bacon so she had to cook his separately. Everyone was sitting at the table except for Kate who was just serving her fruit salad because she couldn't have the cooked breakfast as she was pregnant and they wanted a healthy baby.

Everyone finished their breakfast and left to go home but said they would see Mike and Kate later in the shore break. Kate sat on the couch with her hand on her stomach as Mike farewelled the last for the guests. "Now to enjoy my shore leave" Mike sighed as he sat next to Kate, "well how's about we go down to the beach and watch the world go by" Kate said as she had an idea what would come next. "No because we have something you promised" Mike said as he stopped Kate from getting up "I didn't promise you all I said was we'll see" Kate said as she got up to go to the bathroom. When Kate got back from the bathroom she saw Mike was gone, "Mike?" Kate questioned as she walked into the kitchen but saw that there was a note in Mike's scribble handwriting on the fridge

_To Lovely Kate  
I'm sorry to leave you though I remembered that I had something to do but don't worry your little heart I will be right back as soon as I'm done. Love you  
Mike xxx  
_Kate placed the note in her box of notes which mike had written her including the one he used to break up with her. Kate put the box back in her hidin spot with the hope Mike would never find it.

Mike walked into the shop and immediately saw what he was looking for, just a little something he thought might trun Kate on. Mike tried it on and bought the item because he knew it would work and he would make her happy. Kate was asleep on the couch when Mike got back, she looked so peaceful that Mike picked her up even though she was really heavy with her bulging stomach and carried Kate upstairs and into bed. Mike kissed her forehead and left to let Kate sleep as she wasn; sleeping properly because the babies were kicking all the time she tried to sleep.

Kate awoke to a warm bed with the man of her life lying next to her, rolled over to hear Mike's phone ringing but rather than wake him she answered it herself.

"hello Mike Flynn's phone, Kate speaking"  
"Kate it's steve, is mike there" Kate looked over to Mike who was still deeply sleeping  
"um sorry sir he's asleep, but may I take a message"  
"Yes can you tell him that I have some rather bad news"  
"okay but what would that bad news be"  
"Mike has been tasked to fly to Melbourne with his two other senior officers to spend the week at a navy conference"  
"Ohh right and when does he fly out"  
"tomorrow"  
"but sir tomorrow Mike is coming with me to My 5 month ultra-sound which you said would be fine"  
"yes Kate I understand that but these orders are coming form higher up and there is nothing I can do"  
"this is so annoying because Mike really wants to be there to see his baby apart from the picture" Said Kate who was now pacing the living room  
"they apparently do DVD's, get him on of those"  
"Yes But IT'S NOT THE SAME"  
"Kate there is nothing I can do, Just tell mike the details and if there is any problems then ring me"  
"yes sir, Bye sir"  
"be Kate and I'm sorry but I can't do anything"

Kate hung up and walked back to her room where mike was still sleeping soundly, Kate couldn't sleep at the moment so she decided that she woud go and get herself a coffee. Kate sat in the lounge room and stared into space as her mind was all about Mike missing the Ultrasound which Kate knew he so badly wanted to be at and secretly she wanted him with her. Mike awoke to an empty bed and began to worry; He got up and searched all the other bedrooms she was not in any of them. Mike walked into the lounge room with a sigh o relief when he saw Kate sitting there looking at the switched off TV. "Kate" Mike said though got no reply "Kate, sweetheart?" Mike said as he sat down next to her. "Kate looked at Mike and he could tell something was not right because Kate looked like she was about to cry, "Kate, What's up?" Mike asked "you can't come to my ultra-sound" Kate replied "what why not" Mike questioned as his heart sank "because your going to Melbourne for some Navy conference" Kate said "well I can still go we can get it done down there" Mike explained "no because I can't come" Kate said with tears now going down her face "what, why not your Navy" Mike said now pacing the room. Kate sat there whilst she explained everything.

Kate drove Mike to the airport where she was met with the sad face of Nikki and Buffer who both had to go to Melbourne as well. "Let me know how you go and I'll see you in a week" Mike said as he kissed Kate goodbye, Nikki gave Kate a hug goodbye and then all 3 sailors went to check in. Kate watched Mike leave and headed to NAVCOM for a quick discussion with Marshall before going to her ultrasound alone.

Mike sat on the plane waiting to take off though he wasn't quite sure why but he could feel something wasn't right. Nikki sat in the middle between buffer and Mike she could sense mike wasn't quite his usual self and she knew it was probably because he didn't have Kate with him especially as he was supposed to go with Kate to the Ultrasound today as Kate had told her a couple of weeks ago.

A few minutes later the plane took off and Mike, nikki and Buffer were on the way to Melbourne whilst Kate was on the way to NAVCOM.

**Review on your way out please.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own anything except for the storyline**

**Chapter 25**

"ahh Kate nice to see you" Marshall as Kate walked into his office, "yes well sir I want to say, Next time Mike asks you for a certain day off make sure he gets it because you should have seen his heart sink when I had to tell him that he wouldn't be comig with me to the ultrasound" Kate said as she sat in a chair. "I'm sorry about that today but unfortunately I can't promise that" Marshall said "oh come on dad/sir, I'm asking you because I know he wouldn't ask you so please" Kate said "what's the date and I'll see what I can do" Marshall said getting his online diary up "Um May 10th is my last one before the due date" Kate said as Marshall wrote it in his diary.

Mike walked of the plane and went to grab his bags to head to the hotel before going to the conference briefing. "Hey Mike I got a message from Kate which means you probably did too" Nikkisaid as they walked into the rooms they were staying in which were all connected via 2 doors. Mike check his phone though he did have a message though it wasn't from Kate but from his answering machine telling him he had a message.

"_Hi Mike, it's me Kate  
I didn't feel like texting you so I rang but forgot you were still on the plane. I went to talk to Marshall and he has said he will try and promise that you can come to my next ultra sound. I went to my ultrasound the doctor was surprised to hear you weren't coming. Though she said she would see you at the next one. Everything is fine with our babies and I know what gender they are but I'm not sure whether you want to know so I'm not going to tell you. See you when you get back and stay safe for me, Love you" _

Mike had tears down his face because he was so annoyed she had to go ask by herself and he had never properly seen their twins only by photos. "Um sir we are going out to dinner, do you want to come with us?" Buffer said as he put on his leather jacket, "yeah I think I will just give me a minute to get ready" Mike said and went to get his shoes . Kate sat in the lounge room watching a mid day movie about some gay guy finding friends. She wondered what Mike was doing and how he was going down in Melbourne because he had now been gone 4 days and she was really beginning to miss him. Kate went to get the mail when the phone started to ring which could either mean good or bad news, _I hope this is good news_ Kate thought as she answered the phone.

"Hello Kate mcgregor"  
"Kate it's buffer"  
"hey buff what's up"  
"Um Mike is... He is.. We were served dinner by the Navy though the guy who prepared it didn't follow Mike's strict information form and served him some fresh Tuna and well Mik has nearly died"  
"what, No,No he's not he's fine and can you put him on"  
"Listen Kate he's not dead he's just really sick and is being flown up to cairns and he should be landing in about 20 minutes so Marshall is coming to be with you to take you to the hospital"  
"Thanks Buff I'll make sure I'm ready"  
"Nikki and I are on our way up on the next flight and will see you soon"  
"okay thanks Buffer and I'll see you soon"  
"Bye"  
Kate put the phone down just as Marshall walked into the room and signalled her that they needed to leave.

Kate rushed into the hospital and saw Mike being wheeled in to this room, she followed him but was told she had to wait outside whilst he was being worked on. The doctors came out of the room several hours later with some good news that they had sorted Mike out and he was now breathing calmly. Kate walked into Mike's room and saw him lying there weak. Kate walked over and grabbed his hand "Mike" she sighed.

Kate sat in the chair as Mike slept soundly breathing in a mask, She was reading her book which she had gotten really involved in because of all the spare time she'd had. Mike woke slowly to a quiet room which considering he was at hospital made him curious. He grunted softly which awoke Kate, "hey I didn't know you were awake" Kate said " yeah I haven't been awake long" Mike replied taking off the mask, "no sweetie you have to keep that on because you had an allergic reaction to tuna in your meal" Kate answered. "oh well shouldn't I be down south in hospital?" Mike asked "they transferred you up here because our doctor couldn't get down there" Kate replied. Mike smiled at Kate _I'm really lucky that I have Kate but as soon as I get out of here then I'm going to make it official and actually marry her rather than saying I'm going to_ mike thought to himself as Kate left to get a bottle of water and tell the doctors Mike was awake.

The doctors came in before Kate was back and wheeled him away from that room, _what where am I going? How is Kate going to know where to find me? Oh I just want to go home_ Mike thought as he was wheeled into another room with all these needles and x-ray machines . The doctors ran a few tests on Mike and wheeled him back to his original room, Mike looked around Kate was nowhere to be seen. Now Mike was really confused. Kate walked back into Mikes first room but he wasn't there and it turns out this wasn't a proper hospital it was just decorated like one, Kate walked outside and rang Marshall,  
"Hello, Steve Marshall"  
"Steve it's Kate"  
"hi Kate is there something wrong?"  
"yeah Mike had an allergic reaction to the food that the people down south were serving and so he was taken to hospital where he was transferred up here to a hospital and we saw each other but then they took him and now we find out this isn't a real hospital at all but instead decorated like one and now I can't find mike and... and I just want him with me"  
"okay Kate I know where you ae and I'm outside the we are going to find Mike and take him to a real hospital to get him looked over and I will stay with you till all this is done"  
"Thankyou"  
"your welcome I'm 5 minutes away"  
"Bye"

Kate put the phone down and went to sit on that bench over on the side, Marshall arrived soon after and gave Kate a hug because he knew this couldn't be easy for her. Marshall stormed in and asked at the reception for a Mike Flynn, "um sorry sir but we don't have a mr Mike Flynn" the receptionist replied "that's rubbish because he was just admitted a short time ago" Marshall argued "nope sorry" the receptionist replied and called for security to escot these people out. "Kate" Nikki shouted as her and Buffer ran in, Kate turned round and Buffer immediately saw the tears in Kate's eyes "Kate what's the matter?" buffer asked "They've taken Mike and they're saying they don't have him but he was taken away when I went to tell the doctors he was awake and he was taken to have some tests run" Kate replied.

Mike awoke to a dark room _either it's late at night or I'm just in really darkroom_ Mike thought as he looked around, he started to move again but this time the room was getting lighter and things were coming more clear around him. Mike knew he was hallucinating but hey he liked it because Kate was right next to him.

Kate stormed down the hall following this little Chinese man who was only obeying orders because buffer had threatened to break all his bones in his body. Kate was taken into this dark room where she saw Mike lying absolutely out to the world and sleeping, Marshall grabbed the top and buffer grabbed the bottom to lead the bed out to the car with the Chinese mans help. Kate sat in the back with Mike and Nikki whilst Marshall drove them to the hospital with Buffer who was still a little paranoid by all that had happened but not more than Kate was. They arrived at the hospital and everyone carried Mike into emergency to have a proper doctor look at him.

_*3 weeks later*_

Mike slowly walked in the front door form being allowed home from the hospital and telling the police what happened at the make shift hospital where Asians were trying to kill people. "C'mon lets get you to bed because your resting remember" Kate said as she walked in "Yes but I'm only going to bed if your coming with me" Mike said as he made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Kate helped Mike into bed and ten went to hop in herself just so he could rest because that was rather what he needed at the moment. Kate lay looking up at the ceiling, it was only 4 in the afternoon ad she couldn't sleep so she decided she would go for a walk along the beach just to clear her head.

Kate sat down and gazed out to sea, her mind was racing like a wild horse on a race track. So much had happened in the last couple of weeks and now Mike couldn't really do anything major except rest and he as a person has changed which was really annoying her because she wanted her Mike back. "Hey what are you doing out here?" Nikki said as she sat down next to Kate "yeah well Mike is just not the same anymore and I don't know what to do, Nik I just want my Mike back and all this has happened because of that stupid trip to Melbourne" Kate began to cry though Nikki just sat comforting her "Kate, Mike is sick and he will recover over time you just have to wait" Nikki explained as she led Kate back to the house and said goodbye. Kate made Mike a jug of tea and took it up to him.

The next morning Kate sat on the deck watching the sun rise and just thinking about all that had happened in the past year which brought tears in her eyes. Mike walked out on the deck and found Kate sitting on the chair so he decided he would si next to her. Kate felt someone sit next to her and wiped her eyes before looking over "hey what are you doing out of bed?" she asked "what can't I spend time with you my beautiful fiancé?" Mike replied "when you're not sick, remember what the doctor said 'after all you've been through you just need to rest' so come on back to bed" Kate said and got up from the couch and waited for mike to get up "but I don't feel sick and someone told me that you wanted your mike back so here he is" Mike said requesting that Kate sit down again but she wasn't budging "c'mon I have to take care of you and you need 1 maybe 2 more days in bed because you only came out of hospital yesterday" Kate said helping Mike upstairs and into bed.

Kate sat on the couch watching t.v when she heard the doorbell ring, _who could this be?_ Kate thought. Kate opened the door to fine all the Hammersley ladies standing in front of her and Buffer. "we're here to take you out and have some fun" Nikki said as she walked inside with Kate "Nikki that's sweet but I have to look after Mike" Kate replied "yeah but that's why we brought buffer along" Nikki replied as Kate went to finish getting ready. "Mike sweetheart I'm going out for a while but buffer is downstairs if you need anything or I'm just a phone call away" Kate said as she gave him a kiss on the forhead and left to go out.

Mike woke up to an empty bed and a quiet house he was confused considering he was sure last time that he was still in hospital and had only just got back from Melbourne because he had an allergic reaction to that stupid tuna. Mike got up and read the letter on his bedside table;  
_Mike  
I have gone out for a girls day out with the girls though I shall be back later but don't worry Buffer is down stairs so you don't have to worry about calling me because you were asleep when I left. Love you and I'll see you later.  
Kate xxx_

Kate sat at a restaurant having afternoon tea before they were going to head home because they had done so much shopping it was not funny though Kate mainly went shopping or baby clothes as now she knew the gender of the twins but as mike didn't she wasn't going to show him the clothes but as the fact he wasn't well anyway. "the clothes are absolutely beautiful and thanks all of you for helping me especially as there is only 3 months to go till the little ones arrive" Kate said as she walked back to their cars and went home.

Kate thanked buffer and dismissed him to go have some food and she would take care of Mike from here. "Kate?" Mike said as he walked downstairs "Mike shouldn't you be resting because you couldn't do anything before but sleep" Kate said "nope because that was the sick Me and i the original Mike is Back" Mike said and Kate believed him, she was just happy he was back and not still sick.

**A review would be greatly appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own anything except for the storyline**

**Chapter 26**

Kate lay against mike's chest and finally felt safe now she was back with her Mike and no one was going to take him away from her because she would make sure of that. "C'mon I need to talk to you about something" Mike said as he guided Kate outside, Kate was amazed as she stepped out on the deck she saw a table covered in rose petals and a nice salad was placed on the table for her and a steak for Mike. "mike this is beautiful" Kate said as she sat down at the table "well I wanted to ask you again will you marry me?" Mike said as he kneeled down on one knee and handed Kate a beautiful red rose "Yes, of course I will" Kate said picking up the rose. Mike sighed as he was glad that Kate was still going to marry him.

Kate finished up her tea and took the plate inside to load the dishwasher. Mike was sitting on the couch admiring Kate in all her beauty because he had missed her so much when he was sick. "what are you looking at sailor?" Kate said as she hobbled towards mike because she was really getting big now but that was alright considering she was nearly 7 months pregnant "Nothing I'm just admiring how pretty you are" Mike replied "oh shucks but I must say your not to bad yourself and you were a lcky catch" Kate said. Mike leant in and gave Kate a quick kiss and then kissed her belly because it was not coming up to 6 months and so they only had a short amount of time left before they would miss the little babies.

_*7 weeks later*_

Kate slowly hobbled down the pier as her belly was absolutely huge even though it was only twins but then again she was actually 8 months pregnant. Hammersly was just pulling into port as Kate reached the dock. Mike was standing out on bridge smiling as he saw Kate who looked absolutely radiant with this pregnancy. "look who's out to meet you, but shouldn't she be on permanent bed rest?" Swain said as he walked past mike and it was obvious who he was gawking at. "Yes well I have been at sea for about a month and so I haven't been able to check on her and what she's doing so I didn't think she'd follow it anyway, you know Kate" Mike said as he headed down to get changed and grab his stuff.

"Hey how are you" Nikki asks as she steps off the ship to go enjoy her shore leave with ET who was waiting in the car as he had gotten off earlier, "yeah good, can't wait for these little ones to arrive now because I have had enough with the kicking and everything" Kate said and Nikki excused herself because she had to see ET even though she had seen him like 5 minutes ago. "There's my girl and looking amazing as always" Mike said as he walked off Hammersley and into the waiting arms of Kate giving her a large kiss with Kate deepening it more to basically say welcome Back. "C'mon remember I'm supposed to be on bed rest and I would like to go home with my fiancé as I have some wedding plans to show him" Kate replied as Mike helped her to the car even though she insisted she was fine Mike still liked to help.

Nikki lay awake in bed watching her husband sleep and thinking how lucky she actually was to have a man like ET because look at Kate yeah she has mike but they've been so many rough patches and mix-ups that she really felt for them because all Kate wanted was an happily ever after and Nikki knew that.

Kate was awake in bed gazing at the ceiling because she couldn't sleep and the babies were kicking like mad. Kate decided she would get up and go sit downstairs because she thought maybe there was something on television. Kate had been getting up in the middle of the night a lot lately because she just hadn't been able to sleep very well, _hmm what's there on TV_ Kate thought as she sat on the couch and switched on the television.

Mike woke to an empty bed and immediately began to panic because he didn't know where Kate was and that kind of scared him. "Kate?" Mike said as he walked down stairs in his robe which he generally for after showers. "Everything alright?" Mike asked as he sat next Kate. "Yeah it's just that I can't sleep and didn't want to disturb you" Kate said "you are never disturbing when you get up because I know it's you and I don't mind" Mike said "yeah well I decided I would come sit down here till I feel able to sleep again" Kate said as she tried to get comfortable.

A few hours later Kate sat out on the back deck after a few ours sleep eventually but it was now 10:00 so she never could really sleep during the day. Mike sat next to her watching the world and th sea far off in the distance but close enough for him to see people on it and such. All of a sudden Kate felt a little un easy and her pants were now wet which she knew her water had broken. "Mike, Mike?" Kate said as she began to feel her first contraction coming on which to Kate was slightly uncomfortable. "Oh Kate your going into labour and so I'm going to ring the ambulance and I'll just help you inside because this can't be easy, but their coming Kate and we're going to be parents" Mike said as he helped Kate off the couch and inside to on the floor.

Half an hour later the ambulance arrived and assessed Kate who was on the floor in agony when the contractions came around and slowly they were getting closer and closer together, the paramedics decided it would be best to get Kate to the hospital and just be there when the babies come and also she has to have a c-section because of the twins so she really needed to go there soon. Mike rang Nikki to let her know what was going on and that Kate said she was to round up the crew and meet them at the hospital.

Mike scrubbed up and helped prepare Kate because he was going into the operating room with Kate and staying with her because he knew she was scared for the babies and he wasn't going to leave her like that and he wanted to be there when their children came into this world. "Kate we're going to be parents" Mike said and gave Kate a quick kiss before she was wheeled into the surgery and a local anaesthetic was applied so Kate was awake but couldn't feel them cutting her stomach and getting the babies out. "Mike just so you know I know what the genders are but it will be a surprise for you" Kate said as they started the procedure. Shortly the doctor had nearly finished getting the first baby out "congratulations it's a girl" he announced and Kate watched as Mike's face lit up with love as he had just seen his first daughter enter the world. Shortly after that the doctor announced "Congratulations it's a girl" and Mike knew he was the luckiest man alive because he had the lady of his life whom he was going to marry and now he had two beautiful daughters .

Kate was wheeled back into her room where all the crew of Hammersly were waiting with flowers and cards and balloons. "Kate" Nikki said as she ran over "Hey Nik my babies are apparently the most beautiful girl ever, or so mike says because I haven't seen them yet though they are apparently going to be brought in shortly" Kate said and then there was a knock at the door "Here you are miss McGregor this is your oldest daughter" the doctor said as she handed Kate a baby wrapped in a light pink blanket. "Thanks" Kate said as Mike walked in with the youngest. Immediately Mike and Kate were surrounded by people gawking at the two newborns "So Kate, Mike have you thought of any names yet?" Bird asked as she was handed the youngest twin. "Well actually I was going to talk to Mike about this but I was thinking of calling the oldest Melissa because I have always wanted to be called Melissa" Kate said as she handed the oldest to Mike and settled down comfortably in her bed.

Half an hour later the twins were asleep in their parents arms and everyone of the Hammersly crew had gone home because they thought Mike and Kate would deserve some time to themselves with the new addition to the family. "So what do you think about what I said before?" Kate said as Mike sat down next to her "yeah I really like the name Melissa but what about Grace for the middle name?" Mike said as he gazed down at Melissa "I like that so the oldest will be called Melissa Grace Flynn, But what about the youngest?" Kate asked " I was thinking India" Mike said "yeah and Rose for a middle name so India Rose Flynn" Kate replied. "Yeah, I love it soon to be Mrs Flynn" Mike replied and placed Melissa in her crib whilst Kate slowly rocked India to sleep and put her in his crib.

A Nurse came into the room and saw Kate was asleep but asked Mike whether she should bring in a bed for him to stay the night and whether she was to leave the twins in with their mother or take them back to the nursery. Mike said "yeah bring a bed in for me because I'm sure I'll stay with Kate but you should take Melissa and India back to the nursery" the nurse nodded and brought the bed in with another nurse and wheeled the babies out.

Kate woke the next morning and noticed she was alone and the twins were gone, Kate began to panic just as Mike walked in with Kate's discharge papers "you ready to go?" Mike asked "yeah but where are the girls" Kate asked "the nurses thought it would be a good idea if you got at least one good nights sleep before you went home so they took them back to the nursery and I brought them the car seats this morning so they should be brought in any minute now, But you need to get dressed" Mike replied as Kate went and got changed into clean clothes. Mike sat on the bed and waited for Kate_ I have to tell her but I don't know how and I can't leave er woth the two young ones especially as she has just ocme out of hospital_ Mike thought as he waited for Kate. The Nurse brought Melissa and India in and placed them on the bed next to Mike and took kates discharge papers away so they could leave as soon as Kate came out of the bathroom.

Kate was now changed and walked out of the bathroom to see Mike, India and Melissa waiting for her. Kate walked over and placed her robe on the bed and Picked up Melissa whilst Mike picked up India and they both said goodbye to the doctors and left the hospital with their new family members. "Kate there is something I have to tell you because I need to know your opinion before I tell Marshall the answer" Mike said as he buckeld in India, Kate began to worry because the way mike said it she knew it was bad news "what is it Mike because I need to know" Kate replied as she shut the door after bickling in Melissa "well whilst you were sleeping this morning..Marshall called" Mike began 'he sends his best wishes but also he had some rather bad news, Hammersly has been crash sailed and we set sail later this afternoon but he did say because these children are so brand new he has given me special permission to skip this one and well you know spend time with you and the girls,but I said I would talk to you irst because I didn't want to keep it from you as we pleged no secrets. So what should I do?" Mike concluded.

Kate didn't know how to answer _how could Marshall spring this on me especially as we now have Melissa and India to think about_ Kate thought as they drove home. "I don't know Mike because what would Hammersly do without you because you are her captian and I know she means everything to you" Kate said as they got out of the car and brought the girls who were now fast asleep inside for the first time. "well Commander Marshall said he could get someone to cover it whilst I'm home with you, but if I were to choose that option I would have to pick who to put in charge for a 4 week patrol. Besides I do know Hammersly means alot to me but you and our two beautiful girls mean more than anything" Mike sid as they put the girls in their Moses cribs turned on the baby monitor and went down stairs. Kate didn't know what to choose, _i could handle it without him but he's away for a whole month and that's a long time_ Kate thought as she turned on the breast pump for Melissa and india when they wake up. "I reckon for Marshall's sake you should go and for Hammersley's, Besides I can cope on my own" Kate said but Mike wasn' sure if she really could because four weeks is a long time and with twins.

Mike rang Marshall back and told him the news although he was happy to have mike back hewas also worried if they'd made the right choice. Kate picked up Melissa who had just woken up and lay on the bed rocking her while Mike warmed up two bottles. "there, there sweetie daddy's coming in a minute with a bottle" Kat whispered as she looked down at Melissa who had Mike's eyes. "here you are" Mike said as he handed Kate a bottle and sat down next to her watching Melissa enjoy her feed. India began to stir and Mike hopped up to help calm India down who all she needed was a nappy change and probably a feed too.

3 hours later both twins were now in the car and Kate sat humming to them and waiting for mike to finish grabbing his things. Mike smiled as he placed his bag down in the back and walked round to the driver's seat. Kate sat quietly as Mike drove to the port she was just thinking about how she was really going to cope with the twins whilst Mike was away because as the last couple of hours had shown they were really going to be a handful especially Melissa because she would not settle and was disturbing India. Mike helped bring the kids down to the dock because he and Kate both knew the girls would want to see them especially sally that would be seeing swain off and she had not met the twins yet.

"Oh Kate, are you going to be alright with Mike out at sea" Nikki said as she saw Kate walking down the dock and ran over, "yeah well I hope so because you guys will be gone a while but I also wanted to ask you, Bomber, Bird and Sally would be there adopted auntie's because Mike only has one sister and I have none that I know of oh and god parents" Kate said as she walked up to Bomber, Bird and Sally. "Definitely" as three girls gave the twins a kiss but Kate knew Sally would say yes when she arrived later. "Are you going to be alright, because I don't have to go" Mike replied even though he knew that he really did. "Well I'll get help from your sister and Sally if I need it but I should be fine, you just stay safe for me, Melissa and India" Kate replied embracing Mike for the last time for a month. "okay I'll see you in a month" Mike said and waved good bye to his three lovely girls, "Kate" someone shouted and Kate looked round to see Sally walking towards her "oh hey sally would you like to meet Melissa and India" Kate said showin Sally the twins "Hey I was wondering if you would liketo be an adoptive aunt and god mother because Mike and I are asking the Hammersly crew to be god parents and well you girls have meant so much to me over the past year especially with everything with Ursula and that" Kat explained but sally just nodded and hugged Kate as they walked back to the cars.

Kate walked into her house and placed a couple of bottles to warm up whilst she settled india down for a nap and Melissa to change her nappy. She was rally looking forwad to the aunts and uncle coming round when they got home except for the ones who were on shore because they were always going to be round to help because Mike had words with them before they left. Melissa lay in Kates arms drinking from the bottle which Kate had warmed up. Mike sat at his desk In his cabin thinking about Kate and how she was going with the girls, they had only been at sea fo a couple of hours and already he was missing them. He decided he'd ring Kate just to see how she was going,

"Kate McGregor speaking"  
"Sweet heart it's Mike"  
"Oh aren't you supposed to be commanding a ship"  
"Yes well they don't need me at the moment so I thought I'd give my lovely fiancé a ring and see how she and my beautiful girls are"  
"well I'm fine, just feeding India whilst Melissa is asleep"  
"That's good to hear that your coping even though I've only been gone for about 3 hours"  
"Yes well I should let you go before something major happens and you have to rush off and hang up on me"  
"Fine then, Give the girls a kiss from me and I'll see you in a month, Missing you"  
"Missing you too, Bye"  
"Bye" 

Kate put the phone down and gently rocked India to sleep before the doorbell rang, _I wonder who that could be_ Kate thought as she gently lay India down and hopped u to get the door. Kate opened the door to find Mikes Mum and dad standing on the doorstep and instantly knew Mike must have rung them, "Come on in I'll just go get the girls and bring them down for you because they are both asleep upstairs" Kate said as she welcomed her soon to be parents-in-law inside the house.  
"They're so beautiful, Kate" Marcy said as Kate handed her India "They both look a lot like you except with a little bit of Mike mixed in" David said as he looked down on Melissa lovingly. "yes well we both absolutely adore them" Kate replied as she sat opposite Mikes Mum and Dad (Marcy and David). Kate watched as the grandparents gently placed them back in their cribs upstairs and decided they'd leave Kate to it especially as it was now nearly 7:00pm.

**So the baby's have arrived. I hope you liked this chapter as I'm beginning to wind this story up but I'm thinking about doing a sequel. If you think thisis a good idea please let me know.  
Review on your way out please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own anything except for the storyline**

**Chapter 27**

_*3 weeks later*_  
Kate sat feeding Melissa whilst Sam (Mike's sister) changed India for Kate because sam knew Kate had struggled the past few weeks when mike was away she thought she'd help out and besides these were her nieces and Kate was soon to be her sister in law and Sam couldn't wait because Kate and Sam had really hit it off from the start. "There you are little one shall we put you in your car seat ready to go meet daddy" Kate said as she walked down stairs with Melissa and Sam followed close behind with India.

Melissa and India had grown up so much over the past couple of months especiall now they were one month old they had started to show more of a personality by the fact Melissa wouldn't sleep. Mike stood on the bridge gazing out at the sea and the approaching land "Shore party close up as we begin our approach to land and everyone has been granted 3 weeks shore leave" Mike said into the speakers, he couldn't help but smile at the thought he was going home to Kate though he really felt sorry for Nikki especially after what had happened in the first week of their patrol and now he had Kate waiting with his beautiful daughters though she would be going to support nikki and he fully understood that because he knew what he had to do was be there for Kate and Nikki.

Kate stood on the pier and as happy she was to have mike home she also needed to be there for Nikki especially after her awful discovery on there patrol. Mike was one of the last of the ship because he had been finishing up the report of ET's death and bringing in their killers especially as ET was one close to them all. Kate was standing with Nikki when Mike walked off the ship, he could tell they'd both been crying because he knew how raw this all was to Kate and Nikki because she had lost the man she'd loves. Nikki pointed t Mike for Kate to look up and see her man walking straight towards her, Kate ran into Mikes arms but knew the girls would be safe because Nikki was with them, she just wanted to be held by Mike again and know he was safe. "Oh Kate, I'm sorry you had to go through everything without me here and I'm sorry about ET but we need to be strong for Nikki" Mike said as he hugged Kate tight and walked slowly back to Nikki and hugged her to. Mike picked up the twins and everyone walked back to the car. "Nikki we'll give you a lift homw because after what you've been through it's the least we could do" Kate said as she hopped in the back with the twins because hse was going to let Nikki sit in the front and Mike drive.

Kate walked Nikki to the door and Basically hugged her and told her if anything was up she was only 2 houses down because that was the way they'd decided to live and that Nikki could come and visit anytime because she would always be welcome. Mike drove them both home even though it was only two houses away he still knew Kate would need the company and support.  
Kate brought the twins inside and put them back in their cribs whilst Mike un packed from his patrol, "Hey, it's okay come here" Mike said as he sat on the couch next to Kate who was soflty sobbing "I just can't imagine...What Nikki must be going through... I don't think I could live if I lost you" Kate cried into Mike "well it's okay because I'm not going anywhere and I've been thinking of getting a shore posting" Mike replied comforting Kate "what?" Kate said sitting up shocked "well with you and the twins to think about and after seeing Nikki I don't think I could bare to risk dying and leaving you besides I;m up for a promotion anyway" Mke replied "Mike, I know How much Hammersly and sea means to you and I can't take that from you" Kate replied drying her eyes now "I know but I want to be here to see my children grow up and not some dad who's always out at sea and misses there sports events or concerts" Mike started "so I think it would be best if I got a shore posting besides you look like you could need the help with these two Mike said jus as his phone started to ring, _who could this be?_ Mike thought as he left to answer the phone. 

"Mike Flynn"  
"oh Mike it's commander Marshall"  
"please don't tell me we've been crash sailed as we've been out for a month and I want to spend time with my family and we need to give Nikki time to heal"  
"Luckily Mike no but I was just ringing to ask you what it was you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Oh sir I was wondering if I could take that promotion and get the shore posting"  
"yes Mike but why the sudden change"  
"sir Kate needs me here and I don't want to miss my children growing up"  
"Okay well just fax me through you papers and a list of recommended CO's and your promoted"  
"Thanks sir and goodbye"

Mike put the phone down and walked up stairs to where he'd heard Kate go "Ahh well I've just got to send through a list of suitable Co's and I'm officially promoted to a shore posting" Mike said as he sat down and watched Melissa drink from a bottle. Kate leant over and gave Mike a quick peck whilst feeding Melissa. Mike placed Melissa back in her crib and kissed Kate passionately Kate couldn't refuse but then she didn't want to do it in front of the girls.  
"Mike, not in-front of the girls" Kate said as They broke apart for air, Mike got up pushed the little moses Baskets out and into the twins room switched on the baby monitor and headed back into his room to finish what he'd started "you've given me girls, now I want boys" Mike said kissing Kate passionately and Kate knew she was in for some fun. Mike deepened the kiss with Kate beginning to undo his shirt thought they were interrupted by the door bell ringing waking up India and Kate could tell who was awake by the cry as she was their mother and she would know.

Kate got up picked up India and headed down to see who was at the door, Kate got a shock to see Bird standing at on her doorstep. "Bird is everything all right?" Kate asked before letting her inside "No actually" Bird sobbed and Kate knew she would need help from Mike "alright well would you bare with me a minute and I'll be right back I just have to get rid of this little one" Kate said Walking into the hall and up the stairs to give mike India "Mike look I have to go and talk to Bird will you look after India and support Melissa if she cries" Kate said handing Mike India.

"Right now whats up?" Kate asked as she sat down next to Bird "Well I am having problems with an ex boyfriend of mine because he's been harassing me all the time" Bird began to sob again "well you don't have to put up with that and all you have to do is tell him that it's over and that he needs to move on" Kate comforted Bird especially as she had been told all of this during different counselling sessions over time and bird was only the gap girl of which Kate had grown close to even though she was not on the boat. "yeah I told him that we were through but he didn't take it to well and said that he would change and we coul be together and so he went away for a while and to be sure that I was away from him ijoined the gap year programme but now he's come back" Bird said "well you need to tell him again but this time would you like me to send Mike along with you and the new X you have, Dutchy I think it is because you seem to get along with him rather well" Kate replied and Bird nodded in reply "well I'll have a word to Mike and get dutchy's number off Mike and I'll give you a call but I promise you I'll help you get though this" Kate said and gave Bird afinal hug before walkng her to the door as Mike walked down stairs with Melissa and india.

"is everything okay with Bird?" Mike asked as he placed Melissa down on the rug near where Kate was sitting "yeah she'd just having problems with a previous boyfriend and can you do me a fovour and go with her just standing like off in the distance sort of out of view incase something happens," Kate said as she smiled at Melissa "yeah sure is there something else darling?" Mike asked as he sat next to Kate "yeah can i get dutchy's number off you please even though I've not personally met him I need to ask him to accompany you and bird" Kate replied "Well he hasn't met you either and may not know who you are exactly so how about I ring him and ask the favour" Mike said and left the room to ring Dutchy.

"Dylan Mulholland speaking"  
"Yes Dylan it's Mike"  
"sir, please don't tell me we've been crash sailed"  
"no Dylan I was simply ringing to ask a favour, and I'm not the CO anymore because I've taken a promotion and we're on shore leave"  
"Oh right, well what can I do for you"  
"Well Bird is having problems with her Ex-boyfriend and she has just spent a while explaining it to Kate, so Bird is going to go and tell him that it's over but you and I have are to go and just stand over to the side so we can still see bird but her Ex-boyfriend and bird can't see us though bird will know we're there. We will just watch what happens and if there are any problems then we will step in and help out"  
"Right okay when is this happening and where should I meet you?"  
"well Kate is signalling to me tomorrow at about 6:30 and meet at our house"  
"right well I will see you there, bye Mike"  
"Bye"

Mike put down the phone and walked back to the room that Kate was in pulling faces at Melissa whilst india was grabbing the air on the rug. Mike smiled as this was exactly how he'd wanted his family to be and even better he had it with the lady he'd wanted to be with since they met all those years ago. "How'd it go with Dutchy" Kate asked as Mke kneeled down infront of her. "yeah he's going to meet here tmorrow night about 6:30" Mke said as he looked up at Kate "Okay well I'd better go and ring bird are you okay with these two?"Kate said as she handed Melissa over "yep I'll be fine you go and ring bird" mike replies and Kate walks out of the room and dials Birds number.

"Hello Jessica Bird speaking"  
"Hey Jess it's Kate"  
"Oh hey Kate, How'd you go with dutchy?"  
"well Mike rang him and arranged to meet here tomorrow about 6:30"  
"That's great and I'll arrange to meet Jared whose my ex at a spot where I'm comfortable though I'll meet you at your place so I can guide you to where I'll meet Jared"  
"Okay I'll let Mike know and we'll see you tmorrow"  
"ok cool and tanks for this"  
"Well your part of the Hammersley crew and so we look out for each other"  
"Thanks and I'll see you tomorrow, Bye Kate"  
"Bye"

Kate put the phone down and walked back into the lounge room and sat on the couch "well Bird say's thankyou and she'll meet you here tomorrow at 6:30" Kate said as she watched Mike play with his daughters "That's good" Mike said as he got up and sat next to Kate as they watched their children on their rug. Mike placed his arm behind Kate and Kate lay on Mikes chest and began to doze off just as Melissa begins to cry. Kate took Melissa upstairs and Changed her nappy,gave her a bottle and put Melissa down to sleep in the babies room. By now India was beginning to become un settled and Kate did the exact same with her because Mike had dozed off and Kate knew he was exhausted so she draped a blanket over Mike and headed upstairs to bed.

Kate woke to a quiet house the babies were still asleep, Mike was asleep downstairs and it as now 3 in the morning. Kate couldn't get back to sleep as she had a weird feeling that something is wrong though she couldn't work out what. Kate got up and walked into the Melissa and India's room to check they were okay which they were which let only mike to check on incase something was wrong. Kate kissed each of the girls on the forehead and whispered " Mummy loves her beautiful daughters and don't you forget it" Kate shut the door and silently walked down the stairs to check up on Mike. Kate looked on as Mike slept so he was obviously fine _then what is with this feeling_ Kate thought as she began to walk into the kitchen. Kate had a glass of water decided she'd go back to bed though bring Mike with her. "Mike..Mike sweetie" Kate whispered as she gently nudged Mike which he woke up to "what..Waht is it Katie" Mike replied "It's 0330 come to bed" Kate said giving him a kiss and heading up to bed.

Mike lay awake on the couch and wondered why Kate was up at 3:30 in the morning and not asleep in bed. Mike got up off the couch and walked up stairs to see Kate lying awake or at least he thought se was awake. "hey are you awake" Mike asked as he climbed into bed and Kate snuggled up to him "yeah and I can't sleep" Kate said as she snuggled up next to Mike and he placed his arm around her waist. "is there something up sweetie?" Mike asked "yeah well I have this feeling something's not right and I don't know what it is" Kate complained as Mike began to dose off "well leave it till later today and check it out" Mike said as he fell asleep.

**What's up with Kate?  
Wait till next chapter to find out  
Review please**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own anything except for the storyline**

**Chapter 28**

Kate woke a couple hours later Kate woke and decided that she would go for a un and try to get back in shape because she still had the baby fat she needed to get rid of. Kate got up left a note on the pillow for Mike, got dressed and went to get the babies who were now awake ready and put them into the pram. Mike woke a couple of hours later to an empty bed and immediately began to worry but he saw a folded note on her pillow and picked it up which read.  
_Dear Mikey  
I have taken our two little out for a run in the pram and I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. I'll be back later and remember that I have my phone so you can ring if you need to. Love you always  
Kate_

Mike put the letter down and walked downstairs to get a cup of coffee when he heard the front door open and Kate come in. Kate pushed the pram into the hall way and picked up both children and carried them into the lounge room to put on the mat and then go wake mike up if he wasn't already up. Mike was sitting on the couch when Kate walked in "hey did you have a good run?" Mike asked as he picked up Melissa and started to play with her. Kate sat on the armchair watching her family interact with each other, she could see Melissa smiling as her dad pulled faces at them, "You enjoying that hey Mel?" Mike said he tickled her tummy.

India began to cry because she wasn't getting the attention she craved so Kate picked her up and began to ickle her when Mkes phone rang. He put Mel down and headed to take the phone call

"Mike Flynn"  
"Mike it's Marshall"  
"Sir, What can I for you?"  
"Well I have bad news for you"  
"What is it, sir"  
"we haven't got another CO and Hammersly is due to set course in like 3 hours so we need you to captian it I know you are currently going through the process of promotion though we need a CO and that's you"  
"How long is it for Sir?"  
"about 2 months"  
"WHAT!"  
"They have a big task of peace keeping in Samaru"  
"Well I guess I could until you find a replacement"  
"Thanks mike you set sail at 1430"  
"Bye Sir"

Mike put the phone down and walked back into the lounge where The Twins were playing with rattles as they were approaching 3 and a half months old. "What did Marshall Want?" Kate asked as Mike paced the Lounge room thinking "um well, they couldn't ind a replacement for Hammersley in the time we have till it goes out again" Mike said "well they get longer shore leave" Kate said "no Marshall said I was to go out for two months with it" Mike continued "WHAT? And what about me and the twins" Kate said "well I tried to get out of it but he said No" Mike concluded and went to pack his bags.

Kate packed the Babies into the car and Drove mike down to the port, Mike got out help Kate put Melissa and India into the pram walked down the pier to Hammersley. Mike Kissed Melissa and Indi farewell and then Passionately embraced Kate as if it was for the last time "you stay safe yeah" Kate whispered as they broke apart and tears began to fall "yes but stay strong and I'll miss you but I promise after this I'm going to take you on a holiday and then I will make sure that my promotion follows through" Mike said Kissing Kate again before walking to the boat "I'll miss you Kate whispered as she waved Mike goodbye and headed home again it was going to be a long 2 months.

Mike headed down to his cabins and immediately took out his photo of Kate and their two beautiful girls before getting changed and heading back up to the bridge. Mike sat gazing out to sea as they patrolled the borders of Queensland, he was deep in thought as Nikki walked up on deck Afternoon Sir" Nikki said as she sat down but mike didn't hear Nikki "Sir?" Nikki asked again as they headed out of port "Oh, sorry Nav how was your shore leave?" Mike asked "Yeah it was fine I just went for walks along the beach and just thinking about josh and whether he was looking down on me, how about you?" Nikki asked "yeah it was good spent it with Kate and the Girls whom are growing up fast Melissa she's going to be a strong personality because already he is demanding attention 24/7 but it's hard leaving them especially as I was supposed to be leaving" Mike said staring out the window "WHAT!" Nikki shouted "well I don't want to miss the girls growing up and so I have been promoted to staying behind the desk and we are In the process of finding a new one and besides Kate needs me there because having two girls all the time can really be a handful" mike replied. "Well she'll be fine without you and when your back she'll be just the same as before except in love with you" Nikki replied feeling sympathetic for Mike

Nikki was down in the Galley talking to bomber "Do you reckon we should surprise the boss he's feeling a little home sick at the moment "Nikki said "home sick? Don't you mean Kate-sick because he absolutely adores her" Becca replied "well yeah but don't you think maybe we could pull in a few favours and get Kate and the twins up out here on one of the patrol boats" Nikki questioned "well yeah but if they were off smooching who would look after India and Melissa?" Becca questioned "well I reckon we would as we are their god parents and look at it this way they need time alone to be themselves without the twins" Nikki answered "Okay I reckon you could do that but you have to keep it secret from the boss" Bomber said and Nikki nodded in agreement.

Mike walked down the corridor and heard the two ladies talking, he was on his way to his cabin to rest but became interested when he heard them talking "what are you both talking about" Mike said as he passed the galley "Nothing" The girls echoed, Mike looked really confused but continued on because he was too tired to care. Nikki and Becca sighed in relief as their captain walked away. Mike walked into his cabin and sat on his bunk with his head in his hands.

Later Nikki walked past Mike's cabin and heard a soft sob "Sir?" Nikki asked and opened the door to see mike on his chair with his head in his hands "Mike? What's up, is everything alright?" Nikki asked as she bent down to his eye height "Kate sent me a message and there was this photo of her and the girls and apparently Melissa has started to make baby sounds whilst India is learning to keep her head up when lying down and I missed it, when she fell pregnant I promised her that I would be with her through these moments but I've missed this one so I'm not keeping my promise" Mike explained "Mike listen to me your not breaking your promise but instead just these circumstances came up and they always do, Just think about it this way you'll probably be there when Melissa starts to keep her head up and India starts making baby sounds like Melissa does, Now come on we've been out here for about 3 weeks and we've got 5 to go so you need to stay strong and captain this ship for us" Nikki explained which cheered Mike up a bit. Nikki left Mike typing a report on a boarding they'd done previously.

Nikki walked into her cabin and decided that she'd give Kate a ring, she dialled the number and pressed call.  
"Hello Kate McGregor"  
"Kate it's Nikki"  
"Hey Nik how's things going?"  
"Yeah good I didn't know India can now keep her head up"  
"yeah well she only started doing it when we were on the rug yes..yesterday it was"  
"Cool and Melissa is being to communicate"  
"yeah thy are hilarious when together though I can tell India will be more of a daddy's girl though because she has been different since he left and so that kind of paints the picture"  
"well Talking about Mike..."  
"Yeah How is he because this is his biggest trip since the Girls were born"  
"Yeah he's not that great but Becca and I were thinking about an idea we've had since we were out on patrol"  
"Yeah and what might that be?"  
"Well can the twins fly in a helicopter and Go on a Patrol Boat?"  
"I think so but we've never had to so I'll have to check hang on a sec I have it written down somewhere"  
" well how about you and The twins travel out to the Mouse Island out here and I'll find some reason to pull up there and then we'll suprise Mike because he's really missing you at hte moment"  
"I like that idea and then would I travel back to base with you? Because I don't know whether Marshall would approve but he's here at the Moment so I'll ask, hang on"

"he says that's fine as long as I don't go on boarding's which I won't, When do you want me"  
"Um how's 3 days sound?"  
"Yeah I think I can do it, Marshalls givingme the nod and so I will se you then"  
"Sounds great, Bye"  
"Wait do you want me at a certain time"  
"well I'll notify the Helicopter diver and get him to drop you at a certain spot when we arrive"  
"Ok Bye Nikki"  
"Bye"  
Nikki Put the phone down and went to find bomber to tell her the good news.

*_3 days later*_

"Nav why are we stopping here we need to continue the patrol" Mike aid as he stormed onto the bridge "well sir we thought the crewcould do with some R&R before we start the last leg of the trip" Nikki explained though couldn't hide her smile as she could secretly see the helicopter lowing below the trees " Okay I suppose, R&R on Mouse Island over there" Mike ordered into the Microphone.  
Kate got out of the helicopter and thanked the driver and he set off. Kate hid behind the trees as she saw the RHIB approach the Beach with Mike on the front. Once everyone had disembarked the RHIB's then she heard Nikki Shout "Right we've all seen how down the boss has been so Bomber and I took it in to our hands to arrange a little something just for him" Mike looked really confused and a little scared "Would Kate McGregor and he Chidren Melissa and India please meet us here on the beach" Nikki continued to yell.

Kate stepped out of the bush carring Melissa in her carry seat and India in hers. Mike's face lit up once he saw Kate, Nikki and Becca took the twins out of Kate's hands as Mike rushed over to Kate. Mike picked Kate up iand Kissed her passionately and Kate felt that much happier to see him smiling because what she had been told was he was really missing them "I love you" She whispered "I love you more then anything in this world Kate McGregor" Mike whispered Back putting her down and going over to see Melissa and India who were happy to be made a fuss over By the crew.

"This was such a great Idea" Kate said as she greeted Nikki and Becca "well we thought we should cheer the Captian up because I don't think that we could really do with another month of him moping" Bomber said as they helped Kate put the rug down on the grass for the twins to play on. "So anybody want chips" Kate said and everyone verged on Kate

*_half an hour later_*

"Hammersly crew time to head back as we have a patrol to Finish" Buffer yelled as everyone packed up. "Okay well here's India and have a safe flight back to home and I'll see you in a month, it was nice seeing you" Mike said handing India to her mother. "Well, sweetheart that's where you're wrong, the helicopter is not coming" Kate replied "What, how are you getting home?" Mike asked. Nikki walked up behind them with Becca "Are they ready?" Nikki asked "yeah both in the carry seats" Kate replied "what is going on?" Mike whispered to Kate "Mikey, we are going on board with you" Kate replied "Really but we still have a one month patrol?" Mike asked as they began to walk to the RHIB "yes and as long as I don't go on boarding's or get in the way then Marshall said it was fine" Kate replied. Mike kissed Kate before he helped her into the RHIB before getting next to her with his arm round her waist.


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own anything except for the storyline**

**Chapter 29**

Kate walked onto Hammersley and instantly felt that feeling of home, Mike helped carry the girls down to his cabin and put their bags down. Kate settled the twins into their cribs and put soft music on which they usually liked to go to sleep to because they hadn't had their afternoon nap. Kate sat at Mike's desk watching the twins sleep when she heard the door open; she turned round to see Nikki standing there with two cups of coffee in her hands. "hey, Thank you for the cup of coffee" Kate greeted "you're welcome, have they been asleep long?" Nikki asked "Um Melissa has only just gotten off to sleep though India was asleep once Mike had put her down, she's such a typical daddy's girl" Kate replied. "How are you adjusting to being back on board again?" Nikki replied, "well I'm not feeling that sick at the moment though I have sickness pills if I feel I need them" Kate said as she watched the girls sleep. "Well I would love to stay and chat but unlike you I have to go up for my watch" Nikki said, Kate nodded and smiled "I'll see you later then" Nikki said as she walked out the door.

Melissa began to stir as soon as Nikki shut the door, Kate Picked up a spare nappy and left to change Melissa in the bathroom just an ear away from India. Kate returned and put Melissa back in her crib. Kate began to drift off herself as it had been a long day fro all of them but she was glad she was near Mike where she felt safe. Mike sat up on the bridge looking out to sea when Nikki walked on the bridge for her watch. "How's Kate and the Girls settling in Nav?" Mike asked "fine sir the Twins are sleeping and Kate looks like se will be dozing shortly, you can go and join them if you want and I'll call you if we need you" Nikki answered. Mike smiled and headed down to his cabin to spend time with his family. He quietly opened the door and walked in to see Kate asleep on his rack and the girls asleep in their cribs. Mike took off his boots and uniform so he was wering his shorts and undershirt, smiled and crept into the rack next to Kate. He snuggled up nex to her relishing her smell, he gave her a kiss on the head and headed off to sleep.

"What do you think mke felt like when he saw Kate creep out of the over growth?" Swain asked "well his face lit up like a candle so I'm guessing he was overly happy, but why wouldn't you when you have your loved one on board" Nikki replied "well yeah that would be nice but I suppose I wouldn't have the same luck because Kate has a special relationship with CMDR Marshall so that's why they were allowed to do and besides he's grandfather to the twins" Swain replied "well anyway what are we supposed to be looking for?" RO piped in "Anything out of the ordinary" Buffer replied "well then There is something we're looking for in the captains cabin" 2dads butted in "He's sleeping with the old X" 2dads cracked up "Yeah the OLD X" Buffer set him straight and everyone got back to their work.

Mike woke to an empty bed "Kate?" Mike asked as he sat up in his rack "yeah" Kate replied from Mikes desk feeding India "oh I was just wondering where you were" Mike said as he put his uniform on again "Just feeding India whilst Melissa sleeps because India was disturbing Melissa from sleeping" Kate replied. Kate softly put India down and walked over to Mike an adjusted his buttons. Mike pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, she looks up to Mike and smiles kissing him back, he places his hands on her waist deepening the kiss, Kate groaned and arched towards him. "Mike we can't" Kate groaned as she slowly kissed him back. "Mmm yes we can I'm the captain and whatever I say goes, which means I can do whatever I want and there is nothing anyone can say about it" Mike replied as he began to undo Kate's top "Mmm well as much as I want to continue this I am not having sex with you on the ship and when the girls aren't in the same room" Kate said leaving to go brush her hair.

Mike walked back up to the bridge angry, "you alright sir" Nikki asked "No, not really" Mike replied "Is there anything I can do?" Nikki questioned "well not really except maybe talk to my fiancée" Mike replied and Nikki immediately knew something was up with Kate and so she left the bridge.  
"Kate, what is up with Mike?" Nikki stormed in asking "Nikki, he is annoyed at me I don't know why he's sulking up on the bridge" Kate responded bringing India out of the bathroom from changing her diaper "and why might that be?" Nikki interrogated "well he wanted to... I feel really awkward telling you this... He wanted to have sex on the boat and I told him I wasn't going to and especially with the girls in the room" Kate replied "yes well I see why he's angry now" Nikki said before leaving the room and heading back up to the bridge.

"Sir, Commander Marshall on the line" RO said handing over the phone "Right RO I'll take it down in my cabin" Mike said as he walked through the bridge and down to his cabin. Mike walked in and Kate was dozing on the rack whilst Melissa slept in her crib "Kate where is India?" Mike asked as he bent down next to her "oh she went with Bomber to look at the ship but she's only taking her to warm up a bottle in the galley" Kate replied and moved over so Mike could creep in "Honey as much as I want to slip in next to you I really came down here to take a call from Commander Marshall and then I should go back up to the bridge" Mike replied getting up.

"Commander Mike Flynn"  
"Sir I'm putting Commander Marshall through now"  
"Sir"  
"Mike how's things?"  
"Yeah good I'm enjoying having Kate and the twins onboard with me again"  
"Well it's because of that I'm ringing and also to say that I have found your replacement"  
"really? Who?"  
"you executive officer/ Navigator"  
"Awesome, does she know or do I have to tell her"  
"Yeah you might want to get Kate to do that because it might be easier for you"  
"Right"  
"Also I am shortening your patrol because I don't think it's a good idea for you and your family to be out there"  
"Right so when do you want us to head in from our patrol"  
"Um how would end of this week sound?"  
"Okay I'll let the crew know"  
"Bye Mike and also I need to talk to my Daughter"  
"Sir?"  
"I need to talk to Kate"  
"Oh? But you said.."  
"Just put her on and she'll explain later"

Mike passed the Phone to Kate who had just walked in with India from being with Bomber. "It's Your Dad" Mike said handing the phone to Kate and grabbing India to try and settle down for a sleep, Kate gave mike a strange look and then knew who it was because only recently had Kate and Commander Marshall started to call each other Daughter and Father, mainly because She wanted The twins to have a second set of grandparents and her Mum wasn't exactly the perfect option.

"Dad?"  
"Hi Sweetheart, can you do me a favour?"  
"Yes, what is it"  
"Well Nikki has been promoted to Captain of Hammersly so, can you let her know for me?"  
"Yeah okay, when are we coming back to land because I think the Twins are getting sick of the cribs you put on Hammersly for us"  
"Well I was just telling mike that you are to come back to base by the end of the week and then the HMAS Kingston will take over from you"  
"Okay and by the way Melissa and India say hello"  
"Tell them I'm looking forward to seeing them when you get back"  
"will do and Tell Emily that we are planning on having you two over for dinner sometime soon"  
"Okay Bye Kate"  
"Bye Dad"

Kate put down the phone and looked over to where Mike was rocking India to sleep, _he makes the perfect Father and he looks like he's done it all before which I hope he hasn't_ Kate thought as Mike put India in the crib next to Melissa _they will make the perfect sisters one day_ Kate thought watching them both sleep. "You alright?" Mike asked as he saw the worried look on Kate's face "yeah I was just thinking how lucky I am" Kate replied moving over and placing a quick kiss on Mikes lips and walked out of the cabin leaving Mike watching her and wanting more than just a little kiss.

"Hey, Nav?" Kate asked as she walked up on the bridge "Yes, wait why are you up on the bridge who's minding the girls?" Nikki asked "Mike's down there with them but listen I have an announcement to make" Kate announce to the bridge "will everyone meet the CO and I on the deck if you are not on watch in 20 minutes please" Kate said to the bridge and through the announcer then left the bridge shouting "That includes you Nav". Mike smiled as he handed Melissa to Kate and then he picked up India. Both the girls were now about 8 months old so wide awake and making the first cooing sounds which actually sound like words.

Everyone was gathered on the deck when Mike walked over carrying India and Kate followed carrying Melissa who was crying. Everyone looked on in sympathy as Kate tried to calm down Melissa as Mike started to talk.  
"Thank you all for assembling so quickly, I wanted to take this opportunity to thank all those involved in the wok used to get my lovely fiancée Kate on board with my two lovely girls, Another thing I would like to say is congratulations to Nikki Caetano otherwise known as Nav who has just been promoted to CO from the end of this patrol at the e of the week" Mike stated.  
A cheer of congratulations erupted form the crew, Kate had gone round to the side of the deck to try and calm Melissa down but was having no luck. Mike concluded the talk telling the crew when they were going back to port and everything then went to see if he could find Kate.

Kate sat down in Mike's cabin with a crying Melissa which by now Kate had worked out what was wrong with her, Judging by her foul mood and runny nose Melissa obviously had a cold which meant to Kate just like when they were younger, Melissa wasn't going to sleep well when she is sick so Kate obviously isn't going to sleep either because Kate knew whilst they were on the boat she couldn't exactly ask Mike because he still had to captain the boat. 

"Hey are you okay" Mie asked as he walked into the cabin with India on his hip.  
"Yeah I've worked out what wrong, I mean why Melissa has had such a foul mood" Kate said picking up a tissue and walking towards Melissa lying down in her crib uncomfortable with being sick.  
"Really what is it?" Mike asked as he settled India down for a nap then taking Melissa off Kate.  
"Well judging by her mood, fever and runny nose it all points to her having a cold so for now I've got to keep wiping her nose and I have some kids Panadol in my bag so I've just given her some of that and if it gets worse then I'm taking her to Swain before we get back" Kate explained. Mike held Melissa whilst Kate wiped her nose and then Mike put Melissa back in the crib. Kate sat down on his desk chair and switched on the CD of calming Music for the twins to sleep to. Mike grabbed Kate's hand and led her out of the cabin. "Mike what about the girls" Kate tried to argue but Mike pointed to the baby monitor in his pocket. Mike led Kate round to the back deck.

They stood and watched the sun set as Mike knew that this was Kate's favourite thing to do. "Mike this is beautiful thanks for bringing me out here" Kate said leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "Well there is nothing better I would rather do and no-one I would rather spend it with and I've had enough waiting come the time to dock we are getting married and I don't want to wait anymore" Mike said kissing Kate again. Kate was about to respond when an announcement came over the speakers "CO to bridge at the rush, CO to the bridge at the rush" Mike smiled at Kate then left to go to the bridge but not before handing Kate the baby monitor.

**There's another chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the second last as I am planning on wrapping up this story soon. I want to know do you think about doing a sequel to this story, next chapter will be up soon. Review please **


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own anything except for the storyline**

**Chapter 30**

Hammersley pulled into port the next morning with everyone glad to finally be getting off the boat, but none more than Kate especially with a sick Melissa and a fidgety India she had just about enough of this but there was a bonus to this misfortune both the girls were learning to put sentences together. Mike was just finishing off his paperwork when Kate came in with Melissa and Bomber was busy feeding India who was happy to be with Bomber and not with her sick sister.  
"Hey I'm nearly done and then we can go home" Mike explained as he saw Kate busy wiping Melissa's nose.  
"Okay I'm going to quickly change Melissa before going to get India and then we might head home because Melissa needs a good sleep and well I think India is looking forward to going to her toys as she is very moody and has said something like teddy several times"  
"Right okay I was going to say we could go for a walk along the beach after I was done at NAVCOM but maybe we could do that another day especially as I am no longer CO of Hammersley and I don't start at NAVCOM till two weeks on Monday" Mike said closing his laptop and got up to go towards Kate.  
"You're amazing and I so don't deserve you" Mike said before quickly giving Kate a passionate kiss.  
"You deserve me like I deserve you and we will get married soon now that you are off Hammersley, not saying that I wouldn't marry you when you were on just now we have time on our hands" Kate replied as they broke away from the kiss.  
"Right well I'll see you at home" Mike said as Kate walked out of the room with her bags and Melissa on her hip to go get India.

Kate places Melissa down in her crib after giving her another dose of Panadol and flu medicine which Swain said should help.  
"Have a nice sleep sweetie" Kate says as she closes the door and walks out of the room.  
Kate quietly walks into the lounge where India is playing on the floor trying to crawl to her doll nearby but as soon as Kate walked into the room she stops and tries to crawl to Kate. _Melissa can crawl but why can't India I mean they are nearly 10 months old now_ Kate thinks as she spots India trying to come to her.  
"Come to Mummy Indie, come to mummy you can do it" Kate says as she gets off the couch and bends down. India tries again but nothing happens and Kate knows she's trying because she has determination in her eyes. India tries again but still is not going anywhere on the rug so Kate decides that she should try her on the wooden floors. Kate goes over and picks up India for a hug as she can tell India is not liking not being able to crawl like her sister.  
"Indie it's okay, you just have to try again on the wooden floors like Melissa was when she started, here I'll help you and it'll be okay because I know you can" Kate said as she gently rocked India in her arms. 

Kate walked over to the hallway which was of course wooden and placed India down and then walked a short distance away before bending down to India's sort of level. India Smiled and began to move her arms like she knows how to when crawling but just as India starts to move there is a sound of keys and the door unlocking.  
"Psst Indie let go find daddy" Kate says as she picks up India before going to welcome home Mike.

Mike opens the door and bends down to pick up his briefcase before going in to the house when see's Kate and India standing in the doorway, he smiles and walks over to them.  
"Afternoon Ma'm but I was wondering if you would mind awfully letting me in" Mike said putting on his best officer accent  
"what do you think India should we let this man in?" Kate asked India, she nodded and so Kate stepped aside.  
"C'mon in sailor" Kate said before leaning up and catching Mike's lips with hers.

Kate whispered something to India and then placed her down on the ground, Mike was quite confused by these actions but then Kate signalled for him to watch.  
"Come on indie why don't we show Daddy what you have learnt to do whilst he was out" Kate said and Mike watched as India started to crawl towards Kate and he was suddenly amaze at what India had learnt to do because he knew Melissa could crawl but India couldn't. Kate picked India up and quickly handed her to Mike whilst she went and attended to Melissa who had obviously just started crying.

"Come on Indie lets go and see if Melissa is feeling any better shall we" Mike said before heading after Kate into the girls rooms. He entered the doorway to see a crying Melissa in Kate's arms and instantly he felt his heart sink because Melissa had been sick for a week now and it had seemed to be getting better until today which is when she suddenly went into a bad mood.  
"Kate here you've soothed her all week, let me hold her and see if I can help" Mike said sympathetically, Kate just nodded and took India out of his arms and placed Melissa in them. Unfortunately once Melissa left Kate's arms she only cried more in wanting to be by her mother, Mike sighed and gave Melissa back to Kate.  
"Don't beat yourself up about that, she's sick so all she really wants is me and apparently when Chloe is ill Sally and Swain have the same problem so it's not your fault. She really loves you inside and you know she does" Kate said as she slowly calmed Melissa down and sent her off to sleep though Kate just decided rather than put Melissa Back in the cot she would just rock her slowly in a hope that Melissa would get some well earned sleep.

Mike left the room to go get changed and start on dinner for India which was just baby food but he had to eat tonight's one up like Kate had said. Kate eventually placed Melissa in her cot and left the room to go see if Mike needed a hand with anything.  
"She's asleep peacefully" Kate said as she walked into the kitchen where Mike was enjoying feeding India her proper food instead for the formula which he had fed on the boat because Kate forgot they're actual food.  
"that's good and this little one is about finished so you could clean her up here whilst I run the bath or the other way round if you like" Mike said turning back to Kate.  
"I reckon I'll finish up here whilst you run the bath" Kate said walking round with a clean flannel to wipe India's face and hands whilst Mike went to run the bath.

Half an hour later Kate was getting India ready for bed whilst Mike popped out to go get their dinner. "There we go Indie, your all ready for bed now which book should we read?" Kate asked only to get a look from indie saying 'You expect me to tell you?' and Kate just laughed. Kate picked up the Angry Alligator and sat down in the rocking chair to read it to India. As Kate finished the book she realised India had actually fallen asleep. _She's so adorable with her dummy in her mouth _Kate thought as she placed India down in her cot and kissed her good night before slowly leaving the room.

Mike finished placing the food on the plates as Kate walked back into the room looking relaxed.  
"They're both sleeping peacefully" Kate said as she sat down at the table  
"That's good now dinner is served" Mike said handing Kate her plate, it looked and smelt amazing.  
"I am officially no longer Hammersley's Captain as Marshall has given me a shore posting and handed the reigns of Hammersly over to someone else" Mike said as they ate dinner  
"Are you okay with that?" Kate asked  
"In some ways I am a bit sad to be leaving but then being CO to a patrol boat not as important to me as You and the Girls are" Mike explained  
"Yeah and just think about it this way, you get to spend more time with the girls now" Kate said with a smile.  
"Yeah and I won't miss out on things like them learning to walk, which I reckon we teach them on the carpet. But also I get to be the dad I have always wanted to be" Mike explained  
"Just a thought, as you are leaving Hammersley why don't we have a BBQ at our place tomorrow, we'll ring the crew tomorrow" Kate suggested  
"yeah Bomber actually rang and asked whether we were coming down to the pub, but I told her with Melissa sick and India just wanting to be home I thought we'd give it a miss for once" Mike said as he finished his dinner.

Kate cleared the plates from the table as Mike went to sit on the couch; he could hear the Kate loading the dishwasher and knew she wouldn't be long. Kate walked into the lounge room and found Mike with a big grin on his face. _Wonder what he's so happy about _Kate thought before sitting in between Mikes legs and lay against his chest listening to the steady heart beat of his which she loved so much.  
"Kate, I have been thinking" Mike started  
"Yeah, what is it" Kate interrupted  
"Well, Instead of a big wedding, why don't we have a small one out the back, just with immediate family and friends, Because really I don't think we want a big wedding, all we want is to be married" Mike explained  
"Yeah I suppose your right and especially as we really only would invite would be ; your parents, your siblings, Hammersley Crew and they're partners+ children. Oh and Commander Marshall" Kate stated  
"Yeah but what about your side of the family?" Mike questioned  
"I haven't seen my dad since I was nine and I don't want to talk to my Mother ever again" Kate replied.  
"why?" questioned Mike  
"well My mum brought me over from England and so I never got to see my father again, My mother would meet up with strange men and go out drinking and everything with most men not fussed about me being around as I would be in my room or taking care of myself when they went out. But sometimes there were guys who constantly hated me and would beat me even when I wasn't bothering them, they'd come looking for me and one guy had me end up in hospital and…" Kate said and then broke down in tears re-living her past Mike just hugged her tight and ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. He had been absolutely gobsmacked at Kate's past and how awful it was compared to his.

Kate calmed down eventually and heard one of the girls crying so she wiped her eyes and got up to go see who it was. Kate opened the door and saw it was Melissa who had woken up, Kate walked over to the cot and picked Melissa up before walking back downstairs with Melissa uttering sweet soothing words. "What's up bubba" Mike said as he saw Kate enter with Melissa and sit down opposite him. Kate gave Melissa to Mike whilst she went to get some food for Melissa because she had been asleep when India had eaten. Melissa was still crying when Kate returned but she remembered that Melissa was more of a mummy's girl than India. Kate sat down and put a bib on Melissa before feeding her some Mashed banana. "Is that better sweetie?" Kate asked as she cleaned Melissa before taking her out of Mike's arms and rocking her slowly back to sleep before going to put her back into the cot.

Mike moved back over as Kate walked into the room and Mike signalled for her to sit back down in his lap. "Melissa is back to sleep and well India is sleeping peacefully" Kate said staring intently in makes eyes.  
"Cool, Poor Mel though being sick because she was really liking being on the boat, especially with 2dads making jokes and everything" Mike replied  
"Yeah she really liked him and she always will I suppose" Kate said but Mike just put his finger over her lips signalling for her to stop talking. Mike slowly leant in and locked lips with Kate in a passionate embrace, Kate kissed back with meaning. Mike nibbled Kate's lower lip beginning for an entrance but it appeared that he was not going to get one.  
"Come on Katie, open up" Mike whispered before kissing Kate with more passion in a hope to make her open up, Kate opened her mouth and the tongue war began. Mike wound his hands on her waist and Kate's hands made their way to his hair. Mike pushed Kate down on the couch and kissed her deeper than before. Kate groaned at this action and ran her hands down his back, Mike found the bottom of her top and started to fiddle with it but when Kate felt this she broke apart from the kiss and got up off the couch to walk by the window which looked out to the sea which glistened in the moon light.

"What's the matter?" Mike said as he got up and walked over to her.  
"You're a great Kisser but for once I would like to just make out without you or myself for a fact wanting it to go further? Why is it mostly you who always wants to end up in the bedroom?" Kate questioned as she felt Mike approach.  
"I thought that was what you wanted, I pushed on because you know how frisky I get when I'm around you" Mike said kissing her neck  
"Yeah I get that but remember when we were younger and we would simply sit on the couch and make out, well that's what I wanted for once" Kate said walking away .  
"I'll make you a deal?" Mike said running his hands through his hair trying to work out what's best.  
"Yeah okay" Kate simply replied  
"Marry me this week and I'll simply make out with you" Mike said approaching Kate again  
"What!" Kate exclaimed  
"On Friday this week marry me" Mike said  
"Friday? That's 3 days away how on earth can we get it together by then"  
"Simple, My brother is a Priest so he can marry us, Hammersley is on shore leave, Nikki and the girls will be your bridesmaids and Buffer will be my best Man so it's simple really. Marry me on Friday and I will only make out with you now otherwise well you know I'm going to keep pushing further" Mike explained.  
"That may be well but what about your tux, my dress and the bridesmaids dresses, oh and invitations plus letting Commander Marshall know to walk me down the aisle"  
"Simple Tux- Navy dress whites which I have, Dress- you can go shopping in the next few days with the girls and invitations won't take long plus can ring Marshall tomorrow" Mike said and Kate was amazed at just how thought through this actually was.  
"Fine but this is totally on your shoulders and who will cater for this?" Kate asked  
"Oh um I'm sure Bomber said at one stage she would do it" Mike said  
"alright, I'll marry you on Friday" Kate said eventually  
"Now where were we?" Mike said as he gently pushed Kate back down on the couch and locked lips with her. Kate just kissed back and her hands found his hair again. The kiss got deeper and deeper but they still both had their clothes on even though Mike was adamant to remove Kate's. Kate kissed hard though was shocked when she felt Mike's hips start moving, but he simply smiled and kissed deeper.

An hour later Kate broke apart and decided it was time for bed because it had gone 2200 and she was tried form the day. Mike decided to follow because after that session there was no-one he would rather be and if she was going to bed then so would he. Mike slipped into bed and kissed Kate good night before snuggling down next to her for the night.

In the Middle of the night Kate heard a cry coming from the girl's room and got up to see what was wrong because it was obvious Mike wasn't going to do it. Kate walked in with her dressing gown to see India's eyes red with tears. Kate picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair soothingly rubbing her hand up and down India's back. Kate eventually got India off to sleep but decided she would just continue to make her settled. She looked up after watching India sleeping in her arms and saw Mike standing in the doorway.  
"Kate, come back to bed" he whispered careful not to wake the baby's  
"I have two twin girls one who was upset so I had to take care of her and you're a big boy you don't need me" Kate smiled  
"Just like them I need you to sleep next to, you were gone and woke me up" Mike said before taking Kate's hand after watching her put India back down and pulling Kate towards the bedroom.  
"I suppose so, you big baby" Kate said as she got back into bed.

**Yep you guessed it; next chapter is the wedding and also the last chapter of this story. Dunno if you want me to do a sequel but I need to know if you do want me to do one? Hope you like this and please leave a comment. Till next time **


End file.
